Everywhere You Look
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Noah Puckerman never thought he would be a single father raising three young girls after his wife's passing. But yet that was the situation he was now in. With the help of his brother in law and best friend, who are moving into live with him and his girls; and maybe the three guys will even find love along the way. Rachel is now in story as of latest chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __So going through the millions of stories, okay well maybe not millions but certainly hundreds of stories that I have sitting on my computer._  
_And this is another one of my Glee twists. Because lets face it we all know that I can't help myself when it comes to taking something and putting spins on it._

_So this is kind of a working of another TV show from my childhood, Full House. So there will be some parallels with that. So I should probably mention that there is a character death in it from the get go and for that I do apologize._  
_Have the names listed as being those for the story - Puck, Blaine and Sam - because they will be the three main to at least begin with._  
_I will point out now to prevent people from asking me, that yes in some point in the story Rachel will be introduced, but it won't be for a few chapters at least._  
_And I will also clarify as well that Blaine will NOT be gay - so please don't ask or say that he has to be, and if you are opposed to that charaterisation then you can always not read the story._

_Because the show obviously ran for 8 years, I am going to take significant time jumps - so not only will their be chapters as such, but also parts, where those jumps and such will be explained._

_I should also mention before you start reading that I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the show Glee, or the premise of the show Full House. They belong to their respective creators and are thus not mine._  
_I do however own any characters that you do not recognize and they cannot be used without my permission (and yes to answer the next question, one down the track will be a certain character of mine with the initials MK!)._

_So please enjoy reading this new little gem. I don't know when I will get a next chapter up for it, but will try and work out some kind of scheduling for all the stories have on here, so please do be patient._  
_And of course you all know what to do at the end - review, fave and follow._

_Love, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

PART 1

Chapter 1 –

If someone had ever told Noah Puckerman, that at age 35 he would be single widowed father with three young girls he would have never have believed them.

But yet this what the circumstance in which he now found himself, after his wife of 12 years, Quinn was killed in a car crash by a driver who had run a red light which in turn had made her car flip.

Trying to explain to his three young daughters; Beth who was 9, Alyson 5 and Penelope who at six months wouldn't even begin to understand what had happened, was potentially going to go down as one of the worst days ever in his life.

His mom had made the trip from Oregon to San Francisco where he and Quinn had lived ever since they had gotten married, after getting engaged and then moving in with Quinn's parents for a short time before buying their own place.  
Having his mother there to help during the tough time that he was now facing as a single dad, had definitely lessened the feelings he was going through, but he knew that his mom wouldn't be able to stay helping him forever and had her own life that she needed to be getting back too.

However he wouldn't be entirely alone in looking after his three daughters. Blaine Anderson, Quinn's brother and therefore his brother in law was going to be moving in to help look after his nieces, and his best friend from college Sam Evans, who was also from San Francisco as well; was also going to be moving into help out as well.

The day had come where it was time for Lydia to go back home to Oregon and she was now saying goodbye to Beth and Alyson, both who were very much determined to not let their grandmother leave.

"Please don't go grandma, stay" said Alyson, as she hugged her grandmother's leg.

"Yeah please grandma" echoed Beth as she also hugged her.

"Oh girls, you know I would love to stay longer, but I can't" replied Lydia.

"Please, please, please, please" said both the girls looking at her, giving them the best sad look that they could muster.

"Noah, a little help here" said Lydia, looking over to her son who had a hold of Penny.

Noah sighed as he put Penny down in her playpen and went over to his mother and the girls.

"Girls, come on we talked about this. Grandma has to go back home, but we're not going to be alone Uncle Blaine and my friend Sam are going to be coming to live with us. And I think that will be pretty cool" said Puck.

"I guess" replied Beth.

"Not the same as having grandma here" said Alyson.

"I know it's not sweetheart, but you can always call me anytime you want" said Lydia, looking down at her young granddaughter.

"On the computer?" asked Beth.

Lydia looked at her. "Yes, on the computer. So I can see my pretty granddaughters and their beautiful faces"

"Okay" replied Beth.

"Yeah, okay" said Alyson.

Lydia looked at Puck and gave a nod.

"Okay my angels, my cab is outside waiting to take me to the airport. So give me one last hug before I go" said Lydia, bending down to their height.

Alyson and Beth both hugged their grandmother, tightly.

"Love you my angels, be good for you dad okay" said Lydia.

"Love you too grandma" said Beth.

"I'll miss you" said Alyson.

Lydia hugged the two girls for a moment more, and then managed to get out of their embrace and stood up.

"Bye my little princess" said Lydia, going over to where Penny was and picking her up and giving her youngest granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Penny looked at the older woman, not at all understanding what was going on.

"Thanks mom, for everything the last few months" said Puck, looking at her.

"Sweetheart, you know there has been no place I would have rather have been" said Lydia.

Puck nodded, and Lydia passed Penny over to him and also gave her son a quick hug.

"I'll call you as soon I get home" said Lydia.

"That be good, thanks" replied Puck.

Lydia nodded and picked up her bag and also grabbed the handle of her wheeling suitcase that she had bought with her when she came.

The door of the house opened, and Blaine Anderson wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket and pink sunglasses walked in. "There's a cab driver out there who is rather pissed and said if someone doesn't come out soon, he's going to be leaving"

"I'm going now" said Lydia.

Blaine looked to his friend mother, pushing his sunglasses up on his head and nodded.

"Well you better hurry, because I don't think he's going to wait much longer" said Blaine.

Lydia nodded. "Look after my son and girls, Blaine"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"I'll call you later Noah" said Lydia.

"Yeah thanks mom" said Puck.

"Love you girls" said Lydia, looking to her granddaughters.

"Bye grandma" said Beth.

Alyson just looked at her sadly.

"Bye" said Lydia, and left the house to head down to her waiting taxi cab.

"Hey man, thanks for this" said Puck, looking at his brother in law.

"Yeah, sure not a problem" replied Blaine, looking to Puck with a nod.

"So that's all your stuff then?" asked Puck, looking to the duffel bag that Blaine had over his shoulder.

"Yep, that's all of it. I'm a man of few possessions. Besides what else would I need to be bringing when everything else is here" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"True, it would probably just end up in storage" said Puck, with a nod.

"Yep" replied Blaine, and looked at his nieces. "So you excited about me moving in here?"

"I guess" replied Beth.

Blaine looked at the older of the girls, knowing that she was having the hardest time accepting her mom's death.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Alyson.

"Dance with you?" asked Blaine, looking to the younger girl.

"Yeah, will you play ballerina. Mommy always use to play ballerina with me" said Alyson.

"I don't dance" said Blaine.

Alyson looked at him and pouted and tried the fake cry. "Yes you do"

Blaine sighed and looked at Puck, who in turn just looked to his brother in law to see how he would handle one of his daughters and their many manipulative ways to get what they wanted.

"Okay how do we play ballerina?" asked Blaine.

"We twirl" said Alyson, as she began to twirl around.

"Okay, twirl I can do that" said Blaine, himself starting to twirl.

"On tippy toes" said Alyson.

"Tippy toes" said Blaine, trying to twirl on the somewhat points of his boots.

"And now we move" said Alyson, as she continued to twirl and move across the room at the same time.

"Move" said Blaine, with a nod, and tried to follow his niece along, much to the amusement of Puck and also Beth.

The front door opened again, and Sam Evans walked in carrying a Storm Trooper repilica. He laughed when he saw the sight that presented itself to him.

Blaine turned to glare at him as he continued to spin with Alyson, and lost his footing and toppled to the ground, which made all of those who were also present laugh.

"Don't worry Uncle Blaine, we'll practice more" said Alyson, going over to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Great" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"I'm not going to have to sign up for dance lessons as well am I, Ally?" asked Sam, looking at her.

"You can if you want" said Alyson, with a nod.

"Well you have yourself a deal" said Sam, with a smile.

"Cool" replied Alyson.

"What's that?" asked Beth, looking at the giant Storm Trooper that Sam was still carrying.

"Oh this is my personal body guard" replied Sam.

"Really?" asked Beth, not knowing to whether believe him or not.

Sam laughed. "Nah, it's actually just a suit that I sometimes will wear to comic conventions and that, and I couldn't bear to put him into storage, so I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind him living here with you guys as well"

"He's kind of funny looking" said Beth.

"And you really dress up in that thing?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yep"

"Okay just when I thought you couldn't any weirder" said Blaine.

"Well it's going to have to go downstairs in the basement man with you" said Puck.

"That's cool, I'm just grateful your letting me crash here in return for helping look after the girls, I couldn't stand living with Ryder and his girlfriend any longer" said Sam.

"Believe me I am grateful for the help" said Puck.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so I have a rental truck with my stuff in out the front. Think you can give me a hand to bring stuff in" said Sam.

"Sure, you can do that right girls" said Puck.

"Sure dad" said Beth.

"Okay, we'll just live Mr Trooper here, and go get the rest of the stuff I have" said Sam, putting down the costume and going to head out with the girls.

"You going to help also" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Are you?" replied Blaine, looking to Puck.

"Someone's got to look after Penny" said Puck.

Blaine glared at him. "Fine, but I'm not turning into your slave here" he replied, and walked out of the house to help Sam with his moving in.

Puck looked at his brother in law as he headed out and then to the little girl that he was still holding.

"Well baby girl, do you think this will work. Your Uncle Blaine and Sam helping us out" said Puck.

"Da boo" said Penny, pointing to the door.

"Yeah I think that" replied Puck with a laugh and then he too headed out the front door, to see if there was anything that he could give a hand in help moving inside.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So opinions, thoughts - should I continue this? Will in be something that people will be __interested to read._  
_Let me know in a review or PM._  
_And I'll explain in the next chapter as well, what it is the 3 guys do for work and all __that, this first one was just a setting of the scene and more will play out over the next __few chapters._

_Anyway, let me know if you liked it and until next story update, whichever that one may be._

_Love to you all,_  
_KJ xoxoxoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fave/follows, author alerts and also PM's regarding this latest little gem of mine!_  
_To clear up some things so people won't be as confused, with this story. _  
_Puck won't be a clean freak, Sam is not going to be doing impersonations as per his counterpart character and also Blaine won't be a musician as such, but he will still be dabbling in it._  
_The ages also of the three guys, Puck is 35, Sam 34 and Blaine 27. _  
_And for all of them siblings will be mentioned - obviously Quinn is Blaine's older sister, but they each will have a sibling set, and there will be an interesting twist develop there later on as to a major part of the plot. (That will have people thinking whatever can I mean ;)!)_  
_  
I'm going to try and get majority of characters into the story in some way, because I think it's always fun to see those that we know and love pop up in a different manner. But that means there are going to be lots of different ages for majority of them, for all this to work out, but bare with me and if you do have any questions or want any further clarification, then either ask in a review or send me a PM. More than happy to explain, because believe me like always I have notes, lots and lots of notes on how this will all work as this story progresses. _

_So this chapter sees the three guys trying to deal with having to look after the girls and how it will all work out, with the tantrums, tricks and whatever else they will try._  
_And with that you all know what you can do at the end, send me a review or if haven't yet fave/follow this story. And let any of your interested friends know as well!  
Thanks for reading,_  
_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

A short while later, Blaine was up in what was now his room, the one that use to belong to Alyson and was adorned along the walls with pink rabbits.

Blaine sighed to himself as he looked around the child like room, which now had a double bed in it instead of the small single bed that his niece slept in.

He unzipped his bag and grabbed out some of his clothes and went over to the cupboard, sliding back the door, only to find that the hanging space was not going to be sufficient enough for his stuff since it was a lot shorter than what he needed.

"I've entered munchkin land" he said, with a sigh and threw his clothes down on the bed and then sat down.

"Do you like your new room Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, coming in.

"I like it very much, princess" said Blaine, trying to remain positive for his young niece. "Do you like your new room?"

Alyson shook her head. "No"

"Why not it's got to be pretty cool sharing with your big sister" said Blaine.

"Beth said I'm not allowed in there" said Alyson.

"Really" said Blaine.

Alyson nodded.

"Okay well we are going to go have a talk with Miss Bethany, and see what is going on" said Blaine, standing up and picking his niece up.

They walked across the hall to what was now Bethany and Alyson's room. There was a tape line going from the left side of the door all the way over to a point near where Alyson's bed was.

"Umm Beth, what you doing?" asked Blaine, walking into the room.

"Just marking out what side the little brat can stay on" said Beth.

"I'm not a brat" replied Alyson.

Blaine placed Alyson down on the ground and looked at Beth.

"You're sister isn't a brat Bethany" said Blaine.

"Fine she's not a brat, but why does she have to move in with me. Why can't she move in with Penny" said Beth.

"Because Penny is a baby, and she needs her own room" said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'm ten and I need my own room, I don't need to be sharing with my annoying little sister" said Beth, and went and sat on her bed.

"Hey, I was just coming up to see if you were settled in Blaine? But seems to be like you're dealing with a problem here" said Puck, coming into the bedroom of his two girls.

"Won't take me long to get my stuff sorted. But it seems that your girls are having a problem here learning how to exist together in the one room together" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and then at Beth and Alyson.

"Girls want to tell me what is going on?" asked Blaine.

"She started it" said Alyson, pointing to Beth.

"Man, you're such a little blabber mouth" said Beth.

"Beth?" asked Puck, looking to his older daughter.

"Do I really have to share a room with her, dad?" asked Beth.

Puck sighed and looked at his older daughter and sat down on the bed with her. "I know this is a big adjustment for all of us buttercup, but it will be fun having your little sister share with you"

Beth looked at him, not at all believing him. "Did you have to share your room when you were my age?"

"Well no, and that's because your Uncle Jake didn't leave with us, but with his mom. And I didn't have to share with Sara, because she was a girl" said Puck.

"See. You didn't have to share, so why should I?" asked Beth.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry" said Puck.

"You know Beth, I had to share my room when I was little" said Blaine.

"You did?" asked Beth, looking at him.

Blaine nodded. "Yep, with your Uncle Coop and you know what he hated it too at first. But in the end it was pretty cool, and you know why"

"Why?" asked Beth.

"Because it meant I always had someone to talk with" said Blaine.

Beth looked at her uncle. "I guess, it won't be so bad"

"Not bad at all" replied Blaine.

Beth sighed and looked at Alyson. "Fine I suppose it can stay"

"I promise you won't even know I'm here" said Alyson, looking at her older sister.

"Don't push it kid" replied Beth, with a laugh.

"Okay, so we're cool now?" asked Puck.

"We're cool dad" replied Beth.

"Cool, cool" replied Alyson.

"Good, so what you girls think about pizza for dinner?" asked Puck.

"Pizza really?" asked Beth.

"Sure, it's a special night, with your Uncle Blaine and Sam moving in, I think we can get pizza" said Blaine.

"We'll go tell Sam" said Alyson.

"Yeah" replied Beth, getting off her bed and the two of them ran out of the room.

"Thanks for that" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"Sure, not a problem" said Blaine.

"Funny thing is though, I'm sure Quinn told me once that you all had your own rooms growing up" said Puck.

"She said that" said Blaine.

Puck nodded.

"Okay yeah we did, just don't let the girls know that" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I won't" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah let's go get in on this pizza order before the girls and Sam do it all and we have no say in the toppings" said Blaine.

Puck laughed and the two of them headed downstairs to order pizza.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That evening, Puck had to go into work to do the evenings sport broadcast, since he was a sports journalist for KGO.

After putting the girls to bed and making sure they were all asleep he walked down stairs, and saw that Blaine and Sam were also getting ready to leave.

"Okay, hold up" said Puck, as the three of them went over to the front door.

"Man, come on I got to get the bar for work" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and there is this awesome Elder Sign game happening down the comic book store" said Sam.

Blaine looked at Sam and laughed. "Wow, you really are a nerd aren't you"

"What as opposed to you Mr Cool there" said Sam.

"Least I am" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Okay, guys, guys. One of you is going to have to stay home with the girls I'm sorry" said Puck.

"Sorry, bro. No can do, got to work. So it looks like Sammy here will have to do it" said Blaine, patting him on the shoulder.

"Puck, come on this isn't fair. I can't just bail on the guys down there" said Sam, looking to his friend.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Blaine and I both have actual work. You're just going to be hanging out playing a card game, and that isn't really as important" said Puck.

Sam sighed. "Fine, I'll send one of them a text and tell them that I won't be able to get down there"

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this" said Puck.

Sam just nodded.

"Have fun" said Blaine, flashing him a smile, and opened the front door and left the house.

"I'll be home just after eleven" said Puck.

Sam looked at his watch and saw that is was just before nine o'clock now and nodded. "Sure, have a good broadcast"

"Thanks" replied Puck, and left the house closing the front door behind him.

Sam sighed to himself and took his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a message to one of the guys that he normally played cards with and then walked over to the sofa and sat down, grabbing the remote control for the television.

He flicked it on and was channel surfing, when Beth and Alyson got to the tops of the stairs, and Beth pointed down to where Sam was sitting and indicated for her younger sister to be quiet.

Alyson nodded and the two girls quietly tried to walk past Sam behind the sofa, but he turned and looked at them.

"Hi Sam" said Bethany.

"Something the matter?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing wrong" said Alyson, as the two girls quickly ran into the kitchen.

Sam stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen also, to see that Beth had the fridge open and had given her younger sister the chocolate milk and was now also getting ice cream out of the freezer.

"Girls?" asked Sam.

"Yes" replied Beth.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"Oh um just a late night snack" replied Beth.

"Ice cream, chocolate milk and cookies" said Sam, seeing what the two girls were holding.

"Uh huh" replied Alyson, and went over to the kitchen table.

"Hold up" said Sam, going over to them.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Daddy always lets have a late night snack" said Alyson.

Beth looked at her younger sister and nodded. "What she said"

"Hmm, I don't think so girls" said Sam.

Beth and Alyson looked at him.

"Honest he does" said Beth.

"Girls, come on. I have younger brothers and a sister as well, I know the tricks we tried to pull over babysitters" said Sam.

"We're busted aren't we" said Alyson

"Oh very much so" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Are you going to tell dad on us?" asked Beth.

Sam shook his head. "No, just as long as you don't tell your dad about the popcorn I am going to let you both have whilst you watch a movie with me"

Beth and Alyson looked at one another. "Really, you'd let us have some popcorn?" asked Beth.

"And watch a movie past our bedtime?" asked Alyson.

"Sure of course I will" replied Sam.

"Can we watch Frozen?" asked Alyson.

"Okay, I haven't seen that one. So yeah we can watch Frozen" said Sam, looking at the younger of the two girls.

"Please anything but that movie, she's seen it like a million times" said Beth.

"Too bad, we're watching Frozen" said Alyson.

"Sam" said Beth.

"Next time we do this, it will be your choice, promise" he said looking to Beth with a smile.

"Fine" replied Beth.

"Okay, why don't you girls go grab the movie and I'll make the popcorn and I will join you in a few minutes" said Sam.

"Sure Sam, thanks" said Beth.

"Come on Beth" said Alyson, taking her older sisters hand, and leading her into the living room.

Sam smiled to himself, thinking he could get a hang of this helping out thing and he then put the ice cream, milk and cookies away, before making some popcorn and going to watch a movie with two of the girls that were now in his care.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that night, Sam was still sitting in the living room with Beth and Alyson, the younger having fallen asleep halfway through the movie Frozen.

The front door opened and Puck walked in, and saw his best friend and two daughters on the couch.

"Uhh, Sam?" he asked.

"Crap, you're home" said Sam.

"I am, yes. Why are the girls down here and not upstairs in their room asleep?" asked Puck as he closed the front door.

Sam went say something, but Beth got in before him. "Aly and I couldn't sleep so we came down here and asked Sam if we could watch a movie"

Sam looked at her and then to Puck and nodded. "Yep, that's what happened"

"Sam, look I know you're trying to be the cool guy here and all that, but you have to lay down the rules with the girls" said Puck.

"Umm, yeah okay" replied Sam, who looked to Beth and gave her a quick smile.

"Bed time Bethany" said Puck, pointing to the upstairs.

"Okay fine" replied Beth.

Sam turned off the dvd and Puck went over to the sofa and picked up a still sleeping Alyson.

"Is it morning?" asked Alyson, stirring from her sleep.

"No my precious, it's not" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Daddy, you're home" said Alyson.

"Yes I am, and you missy should be in bed" said Alyson.

"Okay, yeah. But Sam didn't let us have ice cream and milk like we wanted, he only gave us popcorn" said Alyson.

"Oh man" said Beth, from where she was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Puck looked at his best friend. "Ice cream, milk and popcorn"

"Umm, it was just popcorn in the end, I stopped them from having the other stuff" said Sam, hoping that it was enough to get him out of the trouble he knew he was going to be in.

"You wait here, we'll talk about this once I get the girls upstairs into their beds" said Puck, going to head upstairs still carrying Alyson.

Sam sat on the sofa, as Beth also followed her dad upstairs to bed.

The front door opened again and Blaine came into the house with his arm wrapped around a Latina girl.

"I don't do threesomes" she said looking at Sam.

"Neither do I baby" said Blaine, and kissed her.

"Uhh just so you know Puck is upstairs and I don't think he's in a particularly good mood" said Sam.

"Puck?" asked the girl.

"My brother in law, it's his house. But we can be really quiet" said Blaine.

"Sure I'll try, but you might have to gag me" said the girl.

"Damn" replied Blaine and kissed her.

Puck walked back down the stairs, and saw his brother in law kissing a strange girl in his house.

"Blaine" said Puck.

Blaine stopped kissing the female and looked at him. "Blaine, Santana. Santana, Blaine. We're going upstairs now"

The girl now identified as Santana gave Puck a smile and along with Blaine went to head upstairs.

"Not so fast" said Puck.

Blaine turned and looked at his brother in law. "What?" he asked.

"There are three young girls upstairs and you're not going to be taking your lady friend up there" said Puck.

"Okay what kind of messed up living arrangement is this?" asked Santana looking at Blaine.

"Well I'm sort of living here, helping my brother in law look after his three daughters as is his best friend Sam over there" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Santana.

"But you know what we can go back to your place maybe instead" said Blaine, giving Santana smile.

Santana looked at him. "Sure, at least I don't have roommates. No offence guys" she said looking to Sam and Puck.

Blaine smiled and kissed her. "Later guys" he said, and went to leave again with Santana.

Puck cleared his throat loudly and looked to him and saw the look that his brother in law was giving him.

"Maybe some other time Santana, I think I'm probably needed here tonight" said Blaine.

"Don't bother" replied Santana, removing his arm from around his waist and walked out the still open front door.

Blaine looked after his in disbelief and then to Puck. "Thanks man, thanks a lot"

"Me, you're the one who is inviting woman to do who knows what with you and who you don't even really know into a house with three young girls" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Look guys, I know this is a huge adjustment for all of us, but we have to make it work and set down some ground rules" said Puck.

"Great, I feel as if I am back living with my parents again" said Blaine.

"He's right though, we do need some rules if this is going to be working" said Sam.

"Rules were meant to be broken" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and then Sam. "Yes well whilst I agree with that somewhat, in this house we have rules because there are three young impressionable girls"

"Fine so what are the rules then?" asked Blaine, sitting on the sofa.

"Okay, well I think we need to agree firstly that there is to be communication between the three of us on what we are doing" said Puck, as he sat in the arm chair.

"Sure that seems reasonable" said Blaine.

"I can live with that" said Sam.

"Also we can't be having women over here Blaine, it's not going to send the appropriate ideals to the girls and how I want them to be expected to be treated when they are older" said Puck.

Blaine nodded. "I understand"

Puck looked over to Sam. "Same goes for you as well, Sam. No women in the house when the girls are here"

"Hey, I'm single and honestly the break up with Britts still has me frazzled, so it will be awhile before I even think of dating someone again" replied Sam.

Puck nodded. "Well that brings me what I think needs to be the last rule. I know you guys aren't use to being a parent as such, and the girls are going to try all that they can to try and make you believe that they are allowed to do stuff"

"Like the late night snack thing" said Sam.

Puck looked at his best friend and nodded. "Yes like that"

"So we just tell them no, and if they don't like it tough" said Blaine.

"Yes, but in a nice way" replied Puck.

"Sure, tough love" said Blaine with a smile.

"Oh and one other thing" said Puck.

"I thought that was all the rules" said Sam.

"Well one more, when the girls have gone to bed they stay in bed. No questions or protests about it" said Puck.

"So no late night movie nights then" said Sam.

"No, unless it's something of a special occasion; but most nights I want them in bed at their bed times and be getting the right amount of sleep" said Puck.

"Got it" said Sam.

"Yeah, what he said" said Blaine, pointing to Sam. "And I would just like to ask that you give us a little bit of leeway here, after all we are still pretty new at this being a parent thing"

"I understand and I'm sure you guys will do great. It's just going to take some time and learning" said Puck.

"I think we can make this work" said Sam.

"Me too" replied Puck.

"Yeah, me too. Because I love those girls man, you know that. And I will do anything for them" said Blaine.

"I do, and I appreciate what you guys are doing here, moving in here, giving up your lives to help me out. It means a lot" said Puck.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else" said Sam.

Puck nodded and stood up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to go and check on Penny, make sure she's still good and asleep"

"She was last time I checked about an hour ago" said Sam.

"Yeah all the same just need to see my baby girl" said Puck, and headed upstairs.

"So you think you can leave with those rules" said Sam, looking to Blaine.

"The no women in the house will be hard to adjust to, after all I am use to being on my own. But I know that I need to be here for Puck and my nieces more, so I will adapt" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Yeah"

"So your girlfriend dumped you?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Well not dumped, we mutually broke up. She's a dancer and she got offered a job as part of a chorus in a Broadway musical. And it was something she always wanted to do, and I tried the whole living in New York with her for a few months, but it just wasn't me. I missed San Fran and being close to my family"

"Hmm, well you never know maybe some day in the future, she will be back" said Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. So living here with Puck is probably going to work out good for me, it will give me something to focus on"

"You have siblings?" asked Blaine.

"Yep, three. Madison and Mason their twins and 31 and then Ryder is my little brother and he's 22" replied Sam.

"I'm the youngest of my family. It was Quinn, and then there is Cooper who is 31 like your brother and sister and then me at 27" said Blaine.

"Guess we've got a good mix then here with us then, one who is use to be the oldest sibling and the other the youngest" said Sam.

"Yeah guess so" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"And not now having to live with Ryder and his girlfriend, believe me is a blessing" said Sam, with a laugh.

"He lives with his girlfriend?" asked Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Uh huh and when I came back from New York and didn't have a place, I lived with him and Marley until Puck asked for help here, and as much as I love my little brother, I just knew that if I continued to live with him it would ruin our relationship"

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle living with Coop" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Sam stifled a yawn. "Hmm, yeah. I might head on to bed, man. I'll see you in the morning" said Sam standing from the sofa.

"Yeah, sure man night" said Blaine.

Sam gave him a smile and headed into the kitchen and then to the basement where his room was located.

Blaine sighed and looked at his watch and knew that it was pointless to go out again and try and meet up with a girl and head back to her place, so he too stood and then headed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Hope people enjoyed that somewhat little chapter - and seeing more into how the guys will handle the __three girls._  
_I put Glee newbies Mason and Madison as Sam's twin brother and sister because the visual of his actual __younger ones, are just to young for me to picture, and also in this story, Ryder is his __brother also (and not Mikki's like the other one that I am currently working on as well)._  
_Take note that Marley is Ryder's girlfriend too, and keep that in mind because there will be a __neat little twist down the track with this, and maybe a relation of her._  
_  
And no Santana or Brittany were not gay in this either - and maybe just maybe things might __work out in the future between Britts and Sam, but I am keeping that a closely guarded __secret for now. And of course Santana, was the girl that Blaine was maybe hoping to sleep __with, but didn't get too!_

_And I will try and make things make a little more sense where I can with this story whereas __Glee doesn't - and in saying that I am not going with my usual ideal that Blaine is half Filipino __and his mom is someone in my mind such as Lea Salonga - but in the instance of this story more the visual of this __supposed Pam Anderson we will be seeing in upcoming ep. The one thing I am having a hard __time wrapping head around is Brittany's dad, being Asian, unless it's her step dad which __might make more sense. But I gave up trying to work out Glee logic long ago. And it's __also why I make heaps of notes before writing so I don't get as confused as the writers of _  
_actual show have._

_Anyway will have a new chapter hopefully up soon, plan is to make at least each 'PART' 5-6 __chapters, and each new "PART" will be indicated with that at top, so know that are moving __along as I have previously said._  
_So until then, thanks all for reading this one and all my other stories. You really do __know how to make me smile, especially when I get those moments of feeling down._  
_Love to you all a million times over,_  
_KJ xoxoxoxo._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:WOWSA! Can't believe the reviews on this story already, and it just being two __chapters in!  
__So thank you to all of you have reviewed so far and also faved and followed this - love you __all so much!_

_This story isn't going to follow so much some of the stuff from Full House, for instance I __don't think I can write a character as annoying as Kimmy was - so there will be a slight __change on characterization in terms of Beth's best friend; and not as annoying (and maybe __she is the daughter of two other Glee people! Let me know if you can guess who this is!)_

_This chapter will see a time jump of roughly two months - only because I didn't want it to __be dragging out with the guys getting use to their lives now as caretakers/guardians of the __girls._

_This story is also kind of nightmarish to write, mainly because I find myself able to __concentrate to much on the later chapters in later parts of it, more than the chapters and __part that I need to be focusing on.  
__I don't want it to feel rushed, because as normal I have a set plan in my head. But also I __don't want the readers to be feeling bored by it either and ask when are they going to see __this or that in it. (For instance I know it's going to come at some point "when are we __going to see Rachel?")_

_Also to echo comments made in a review from a Guest - and since I can moderate these it __didn't show - "can't see Blaine as being a womanizer". Have to ask you ever seen anything __else with Darren in outside of Glee?! Eastwick, Imogene, the Potter stuff - believe me I __can suspend disbelief when writing and also when reading other "straight/womanizer Blaine" __stories, and think okay this could work in my mind.  
__That's all I ask that you do as well - and also he may enjoy women's company, but that __doesn't mean he won't eventually maybe settle down and find a nice woman, get married and __have kids with (you will know what I am talking about if you have ever seen FH!)_

_And I don't know if this is just a subtle twist of irony - but there is a clip on Mark's __facebook page of him, Darren and Chord (not seen in it but mentioned in tag) of "Full __Housing" it listening to the Beach Boys, with John Stamos and also a mention of Jodie __Sweetin too!_

_Is KJ a psychic (well maybe a psycho!) or what when it comes to what twisting up or __what!? LOL!_

_And as a bribe, if I get 5 or more REVIEWS on this update, I will also do an early update __of my other story, "So No One Told You" and post the penultimate 50th chapter of it!_

_So anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

_Love KJ xoxox_

* * *

Chapter 3

Two months had passed since Blaine and Sam moved into the Puckerman residence. And they pretty much had a good routine going now.

Puck had to work every day and all the nights except Tuesday and Thursday, when another sports presenter would take over the sports broadcasting duties.

Blaine would work Thursday, Friday and the weekend nights at the club, and also sometimes during the day if there was to be deliveries.

Sam would work every week day, but his shift at the comic book store was scheduled to finish at three o'clock each day and he could also go and do stuff on the nights where Blaine or Puck weren't at work either, which also meant when Beth and Alyson returned to school, he would be the one that would be on the pickup duty, and Puck would be the one on the drop off duty, since the school the girls attended was on his way to the studio.

Blaine would stay home during the day with Penny, and if needed Puck had given him permission to take Penny along with him to the club, since there was no one else to look after her. The guys that he worked with had no problems with Penny being there for the short time that he would be there during the day and had all taken a shine to the youngest Puckerman, and often argued over who would get to hold or play with her first. Something which Blaine thought to be rather amusing since none of his friends at work had ever expressed their interest in having children of their own.

The last day of summer holidays had come around quickly, and it was now four months since Quinn's death, and although there was times when Puck found it all too much, he was also thankful to know that his brother in law and best friend were there to help not only him, but also the girls in everything that was going on.

The first day of school approached, with Beth starting the fifth grade and Alyson the first grade, and Puck knew that it would be a hard time for the girls as they went back. News of Quinn's death was well known amongst their friends, and he didn't want the girls to be getting any more upset than they had already been over the loss of their mother.

Blaine who was going to be home for the day, of first day back, was under strict orders from Puck to not be too far from his cell phone or the home phone, in case there was to be any calls from the school advising of any issues arising.

But Puck knew what would be the hardest on the two girls was the fact that their mom was not there to take them to school anymore, and made sure that the morning of that particular day went as smoothly as possible.

Blaine was cooking pancakes, as Puck came down the stairs with Penny, and he went over to her high chair and placed the youngest girl in it.

"All going good here?" asked Puck, as he went over to Blaine as he flipped one of the pancakes on the grill.

"All good" replied Blaine, as Sam came up from his basement bedroom.

"And I will be at Commodore Sloat just after three o'clock" said Sam.

"And the girls know to wait outside the front for you" said Puck.

Sam nodded, as he went over to the counter and bought the jug of orange juice over to the kitchen table.

"Don't worry Puck, we've got this, we've been over the scheduling with the girls every day for a week now, and they know what to expect" said Blaine.

Puck looked to his brother in law and nodded. "Yeah, just doing all this without Quinn, well it's hard you know"

"We know, and you know anytime you just want to talk or even break down and cry, we're here for you and we won't judge" said Sam.

"Thanks" replied Puck, looking to his friend with a smile and walked over to the stairs, leading from the kitchen up to the second floor.

"Girls, you need to be hurrying up please" said Puck as he neared them.

"Coming daddy" said Alyson, as she ran down the stairs.

"Well don't you look pretty, all ready for school" said Blaine, looking over to his niece.

"Thank you Uncle Blaine" said Alyson, looking at him with a smile.

"You excited for the first grade, alligator?" asked Sam, looking to the young girl and calling her the nickname that he had called her, from even a young age.

"Yes, we get to play on a whole different playground" said Alyson.

"And thankfully it's well away from the older kids playground" said Beth, as she came down the stairs into the kitchen.

Puck went over to Beth and hugged her. "It's my baby's last first day of Elementary School"

"Dad" said Beth, as she tried to get out of his hug.

"What it's a sad day, next year you're going to be going to Middle School, and then before I know it you will be in high school and then college and then moving away from here" said Puck, looking at her.

"High school is a long way off and college even further" said Beth, looking to her father.

"Hmm, just wish you could stay being my baby girl forever" said Puck.

"Will I be your baby girl forever as well?" asked Alyson.

"Of course you will be sweetheart, all of you will be my girls forever" said Puck, giving his second daughter a hug.

Blaine came over to the table with a plate of pancakes. "Okay you hungry lot, tuck in"

"Thanks Uncle Blaine" said Beth, as she sat at the table, and took some pancakes and then passed the plate over to Alyson to take some as well.

"Are you eating as well?" asked Sam, looking over to Blaine as he went back over to the grill where he still had some pancake mix.

"Yeah, just making some more, we all know how well my pancakes go down" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Thanks Uncle Blaine" said Alyson.

"Well you're quite welcome munchkin" said Blaine, as the kitchen back door opened and Connie Chang, who was the next door neighbor to the Puckerman's and also Beth's best friend walked in.

"Morning" she said, as she closed the door.

"Hi Connie, we're just having breakfast" said Beth.

"Have you eaten Connie?" asked Puck.

"Yes thank you Mr Puckerman, my mom did make breakfast even though the twins are still sick" replied Connie.

"Okay, well you are more than welcome to have a pancake if you want, there is more than enough of them" said Puck.

"Thank you" replied Connie, as she took a seat at the table with them.

"So the boys are getting better?" asked Sam, looking to the young girl now sitting at the table with them.

"Well my mum says that they are, but they are still screaming a lot and full of snot. So I don't know" replied Connie, as she took a bite of the pancake that she had placed on a plate.

"Penny is like that too, it's gross" said Alyson.

"Your sister is not snotty or gross" said Puck, looking to her.

"Yes she is, the other day she had this really big snot ball and she got it all over my fave top" said Alyson.

"She's right Puck, I had to wash it" said Sam.

"Well I'm sure that Penny didn't mean it" said Puck.

"Still gross" said Alyson.

"Yep, kids are gross. Definitely gross" said Connie.

"I'm sure one day you won't think that" said Puck.

"No I will" replied Connie, as Blaine came over with the last lot of pancakes and sat down, grabbing some for himself and starting to eat.

"I admit I thought kids were gross and that, until I started living here full time" said Blaine.

"You thought we were gross Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, sadly.

"No not you my little munchkin, but just some kids" replied Blaine.

"Nice save" said Puck, with a laugh looking at his brother in law.

Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"Okay girls, when you're finished eating go and wash your hands and then we will get going" said Puck.

"It is still okay that you give me a lift to school Mr Puckerman?" asked Connie.

"Yes, I already told Tina, that it was fine" replied Puck.

"Okay, well just so you know my mom said any time you need someone to pick us up, she can do it" said Connie.

"I know we've spoken Connie, and I have everything worked out with your mom and dad" said Puck.

Connie nodded, as she and the other two girls that were going to school finished up with breakfast.

Beth went to take her plate and also that of Alyson's and Connie's over to the counter.

"Beth, honey. I'll do that, you go and get ready for school" said Blaine.

"Sure Uncle Blaine" replied Beth, and the three girls raced up stairs to wash their hands.

"So you'll be right here today, on your own with Penny?" asked Puck, looking to Blaine.

"I have it all under control, don't worry" replied Blaine.

Puck nodded as Sam stood up and grabbed the dirty plates from the table and headed over to the dishwasher, placing them into it.

"Okay, well if you need to call me or anything I will have my phone on me" said Puck.

"And can call me at the comic book store too" said Sam.

Puck nodded and went over to Penny. "You be good for your Uncle Blaine, okay" he said, picking his younger daughter out of the high chair and hugging her.

"Daa" said Penny.

"Yes, Daa go to work. But I will be back home to see you later" replied Puck, kissing her.

Penny kissed him back and Puck smiled at his youngest girl.

"You're sure you'll be okay" said Puck, looking to Blaine as he put Penny down to the floor and she crawled over to one of the toys that were in the kitchen, to play with.

"I got it. It's under control" replied Blaine, as he stood up and took the other empty dishes over to the counter as the three girls came back down the stairs.

"Ready daddy, let's go" said Alyson, grabbing her school backpack and then Puck's hand, trying to pull him out the back door.

"Do you want your lunch Alyson?" asked Blaine, grabbing her lunch cooler that he had packed earlier that morning off the counter.

"Oh yes please" she replied, letting go of Blaine's hand and going and taking it from him.

"One Disney lunch bag, for my fave little Disney princess" said Blaine, giving his niece a quick hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

Alyson laughed. "Thanks Uncle Blaine, love you"

"And for miss, I'm too cool for a Disney cooler bag. Your boring blue one" said Blaine, handing Beth hers.

Beth looked at her uncle and laughed. "Thanks Uncle Blaine, have a good day"

Blaine nodded.

"Bye Sam, I'll see you at three o'clock" said Alyson, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"You will, and if I am not there when I get out, you wait with your sister" said Sam.

"We know Sam" replied Beth, looking at him as well.

"Okay girls, come on let's go. Hopefully the traffic isn't too bad" said Puck.

"Have a good day girls" said Sam.

"We will" replied Beth.

"Bye" said Alyson.

"Have fun, I'll see you this afternoon" said Blaine.

"Thank you for the pancake" said Connie.

"You're welcome" replied Blaine, and the three girls left with Puck so that he could take them to school and then head to work.

Blaine went over to the dishwasher and placed the other used dishes from breakfast into it.

"Okay, well I should get going to work" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah have a good day"

"I will, and remember anything you need just call" said Sam.

"Samuel, go" said Blaine, pointing to the back door.

"Okay, okay going" said Sam, looking at him and going over to the door.

"Bye Pen, no wild parties" said Sam, looking to the little girl who had one of her toys on the ground and was playing with it, with a smile.

Penny looked at him and put her toy down and waved and Sam laughed.

"Maybe I should be telling your uncle that and not you" said Sam.

"Samuel" said Blaine, pointing to the back door.

"Going, going" replied Sam, and put his hands up in mock protest.

"Bye" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Sam and opened the door and left the house.

Blaine went over to the table with a wet cloth and wiped it down and also Penny's high chair and then went back over to the sink, rinsing it out before putting it down.

"So little Miss Penny, it looks like it's just you and me, huh" said Blaine, going over to his youngest niece and sitting down on the ground with her and Penny held out her toy to him.

"You want me to play as well" said Blaine as Penny threw the toy she had at him.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah okay, we can play for a bit" he replied, and then set about his day looking after his youngest niece.

* * *

_End Note: __Thoughts on this chapter - let me know what you think! And remember 5 reviews on this, __will see an early update on "So No One Told You" _

_Thinking that with this one though, the next part I will probably do a time jump close to __the end of Part 1, and then can get into Part 2 of it - only because that will be one step __closer to where I need it to be in terms of the planned out things that are happening!_

_Glee, hopefully for me tonight - although I am going to be needing a bucket, that much I __know. But seriously if I can't download it on iTunes in about 5 hours time, I am going to __be opening a serious can of whoop ass on someone's ass, because I had enough of my bloody __sooky crying furbies yesterday when I told them Glee was filming last day, they all asked __for hugs and were just making rude noises, so who knows what they will be like tonight with __the freakin' wedding ep._

_Until the next chapter of this - or one of the others,  
__love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Thanks once again for the reviews on this story. And a huge thank you to __AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess - for the cover art for this story!_

_This chapter is going to be the last one for Part 1 - because I think it's important to __keep the flow of the story going, and for that to happen need to be getting into Part 2, __where a character that is introduced will go about be one for causing future story lines to __then also happen, and to answer the question asked by GRITSgirl, yes there will be an aunt __figure as such - and if you know me, then you might already have figured out just who that __person might be! :)_

_So anyway, with out any further rambles. Here is the next chapter and you all know what do __to at the end - review and if you haven't already follow or fave this story._

_Love to you all,  
__KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4

It was funny how time quickly went, especially as you got older. The first Thanksgiving and Christmas, without Quinn came and went.

Puck's mother Lydia came out for Thanksgiving and spent the time with the three men and also her three young granddaughters, which made the holiday a little more bearable.

For Christmas, Sam went and visited his parents for a few days, and stayed with them, and his younger brothers and sister also all came home for to spend time with their family and Ryder's girlfriend went home to South Carolina for the holidays to spend with hers.

Blaine's parents, Pamela and Michael Anderson who also lived in San Francisco, and saw their grand daughters quite often came over for Christmas, and also a quick visit fron the other Anderson, Cooper and his wife and two sons, a few days after Christmas, since they had spent the actual day with her family down in Orange County where they lived. The fact remained that they were all still together, even at different times and that was what really mattered.

As the year ended and the new one came around, Puck also came to the realisation that it would also be, even though he knew it from the start of that school year, Beth's final year at Elementary school and that the next year she would be embarking on Middle School.

By the time June came around, and upon talking to Beth and telling her to give him some ideas for a graduation gift for herself, he slowly began to dread having even suggested that to her.

Beth's idea of the best graduation present, was a cell phone and it was something that Puck wasn't at all keen on his 11 year old daughter having.

"You really need to be choosing something else Beth for a present, what about a small notebook computer" said Puck, as he tried to reason the idea of the gift with his daughter.

"But I really want a phone" replied Beth, as she sat across from her dad in the living room trying to get him agree to giving her a cell phone.

"Not happening, sweetie. You don't need one at your age" replied Puck.

"But everyone else is going to have one next year, and I'll be the only kid without one" said Beth.

"Really, is Connie going to have a phone?" asked Puck.

"Maybe, I don't know. She was going to ask her mom and dad as well" said Beth.

"Well I happen to know that Tina and Mike aren't in agreeance with giving Connie one either, so you aren't going to be the only one without one" replied Puck.

"But dad" said Beth.

"Don't, but dad me. If I say you can't have a phone, you can't have a phone. It's not something you desperately need" said Puck.

"And you think I want a computer, when we already have one here at home that I can use" said Beth.

"Well yes it would be smart to have one, so you can do school work on it, but that's all it will be for. Because I will be checking it regularly to make sure nothing else is on it" said Puck.

"God dad, you're so over the top. None of my friends parents are as strict as you" said Beth.

"I'm not being strict Beth, I am just looking out for you, and also your sisters as well. The world is a lot different from when I was growing up, we didn't have things such as cell phones, and the internet and all that sort of stuff" said Puck.

"Well you did live in the dark ages" replied Beth.

Puck looked at her, and Beth stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Puck.

"To see Uncle Blaine, and see if he thinks that you're being unreasonable" said Beth, and went to head up the stairs.

"Don't try and play me and your uncle against one another" said Puck, as he stood also and followed Beth up to Blaine's room where he was working on something on his own laptop.

"Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, as she walked into his room.

Blaine who was wearing his glasses, looked up at his niece from what he was doing. "Yes, buttercup?"

"Can you please tell dad that he is being totally unfair by not letting me have a cell phone" said Beth.

Blaine looked at her and then too Puck who was now behind his daughter, and was shaking his head.

"Umm, a cell phone?" asked Blaine.

Beth nodded. "Yes I'm going to be one of the only kids without one in middle school and I'm going to be a freak, no one will want to be my friend"

"Well Beth, if they're only your friend because you have a cell phone, then I don't think that makes them a very good one" replied Blaine.

"You don't agree with dad, do you. You're meant to be the cool one here, and tell him he's being an idiot" said Beth.

"An idiot" said Puck.

Beth turned and looked at him. "Well you kind of are being one"

"Way to win me over" said Puck.

Beth looked at him and then to Blaine. "Please Uncle Blaine, please help me out here" the young girl pleaded.

Blaine stood and took his glasses off throwing them down on the bed.

"I got to say I agree with your dad. You don't need a cell phone Bethany" said Blaine.

"Oh my god you are so unbelievable the pair of you. I bet you all had cell phones when you were my age" said Beth.

"I didn't get one until I was eighteen" replied Puck.

"And I was sixteen when I got mine" said Blaine.

"But that was like years ago, little kids younger than me at school have cell phones" said Beth.

"And that is something I really don't agree with" said Puck.

"Me either, sorry Beth" said Blaine.

"Please, come on. I won't use if for anything but calling you and a few of my friends" said Beth.

Puck shook his head. "The phones now can do and hide a lot more than what mine could"

"Yes, well all you could do on it back then was call people" said Blaine.

"Well there was that snake game, which was kind of fun at first but then became a huge bore after about a week" said Puck, with a laugh.

Blaine nodded.

"You're not going to let me have a phone, are you?" asked Beth.

"When you get to high school we will have this discussion again, and then maybe you can have one then" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Fine. I'll just be uncool for the next three years. Thanks a lot" replied Beth, and walked to her shared room with Alyson, and slammed the door.

Puck looked to Blaine. "Do you think I'm being too harsh?"

"No, of course not" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "Some of the websites and apps and that out nowadays, I know I wouldn't want a young girl to be using them. So I think you have totally done the right thing by not allowing one"

Puck nodded. "Just hate it when my girls hate me"

"And have they ever hated you for more than a day because you haven't let them do or have something?" asked Blaine.

"No" replied Puck.

"Exactly, they are definitely Quinn's girls. She had the same fiery temper growing up" said Blaine.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, she was fiery"

"And just as long as you don't allow Aly to have a phone when she gets to middle school, then I don't think Beth will have any problems. As you said, she doesn't need one" said Blaine.

"None of them are having phones until they are in high school and that even includes Penny" said Puck.

"That's if we even have cell phones by the time Penny gets to high school. It could be some chip inside our heads by then" said Blaine with a laugh.

"No one is going to be sticking any chips inside my head, no way" said Puck.

Blaine laughed. "Hmm I don't know it's kind of interesting to think what technology could be like in fifteen years"

"You're talking to a guy who still has a VCR and video tapes" said Puck

"True, very true. Beth's right you are kind of stuck in the dark ages" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I think I've just come up with the perfect gift for Beth for graduation" said Puck.

"Oh really, do tell" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

Puck shook his head. "You will find out sooner enough" he replied, with a smile.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Later buddy, got to go work on my plan" said Puck and headed back downstairs to hopefully get underway, what he thought would be the best graduation present for Beth, that would also be great for all of them as well to enjoy.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That night at dinner, Sam had gotten home from the comic book store and made a pot roast, which was always a favourite with everyone.

Having gotten it out of the oven and place it on a serving plate, along with the potatoes, beans and corn sides.  
Beth was still grumpy over the fact that Puck wasn't go to allow her a phone, and didn't say anything whilst she put food on her plate, whilst Alyson talked animatedly about what she had done that day at her friend's birthday party.

"And it was so cool, we got to meet Elsa" said Alyson.

Beth looked at her sister. "You do realise that it isn't really Elsa right, it was someone paid to dress up as her"

"Beth, don't ruin it for your sister, huh" said Sam.

"Fine" replied Beth with a huff, before grabbing some corn.

"I think it sounds like you had a wonderful time" replied Blaine, as he cut up some of the pot roast and the vegetables into smaller pieces before putting it on to a plate for Penny, who was sitting up in high chair, waiting for her uncle to give her the food.

The kitchen door opened and Puck walked into his house, and looked at his family and two friends as he closed the door and sat down with them.

"Wow, this looks great Sam. Thanks" said Puck, as he grabbed some of the pot roast and vegetables.

Sam gave a laugh and looked at his best friend. "Yes, I know you'd approve. You definitely love this meal"

"That I do" replied Puck, with a nod and looked to Beth. "Are we talking now to me and Uncle Blaine?"

"I guess" replied Beth, looking up at him.

"Okay, well I think you will definitely hopefully be talking to me after I give you this, your graduation present" said Puck, handing over to Beth a large envelope that he had bought in with him.

"What's this?" asked Beth, putting down her cutlery and taking the envelope from her dad.

"Open it and see" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Okay" replied Beth, as she folded out the flap and pulled out a few sheets of paper from the envelope.

"What is it Beth?" asked Alyson, trying also to get a look.

Beth's eyes widened as she saw what was written on the paper.

"Disneyland?" she asked, looking to her father in somewhat of a disbelief.

"Uh huh, I know we always said we would go one day, and well I don't see why not make it over the upcoming summer holidays. That is if you want to of course" said Puck.

"Of course I do, thank you, thank you, thank you" said Beth, standing up and going over to Puck and hugging him.

"You're welcome" replied Puck, with a smile; happy that his daughter now seemed to forget all about wanting a cell phone for a graduation present.

"Do I get to go as well?" asked Alyson, looking to her dad.

"Of course you do, I couldn't leave my other two girls behind. So we're all going" said Puck.

"That's a really cool gift, man" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

Puck looked to him and smiled. "Yeah, well I hope you and Sam can come along as well. Because I've booked a hotel room for the two of you as well there"

"Wait, you want us to go as well" said Sam.

Puck nodded. "Uh huh, think of it as my thank you for being here over the last year and helping me out with everything. I can't thank you enough, but I hope this kind of does that in a way"

"Are you freakin' kidding me. We get to go to Disneyland" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Puck, looking to him.

"I love that place, it's like the most awesomeness place in the whole entire world and so pretty and fun" said Blaine.

"I think you're a little more excited than the kids here are" said Sam, looking to him with a laugh.

"And why wouldn't I be, it's Disneyland" said Blaine, with a huge smile.

"Well be prepared for four days of Disneyland fun in the summer holidays" said Puck.

"Thank you dad, this is so amazing" said Beth, who was now back in her chair.

Puck looked to his daughter and nodded. "One more thing, I spoke with Tina and Mike next door. That's where I was just before I got back. And they agreed to let Connie come along with us as well"

Beth looked at her dad and smiled. "My best friend is coming along as well?"

"She is" replied Puck.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" replied Beth, with a smile as she ate.

Puck laughed as did the others, and whilst they continued to eat discussed all the things that they were wanting to do at Disneyland when they went for their vacation.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The summer holidays, approached and as each day went that was closer to the trip, the girls and Blaine; who got ribbed about it from Sam, got more and more excited about the upcoming trip to Disneyland; and whilst they were on vacation Ryder and Marley, who had playfully ribbed her older sister who had never been to Disneyland, whilst she had, were going to keep an eye on the Puckerman residents, and swing by every day to collect mail and make sure nothing was going wrong in the house.

Since Beth and Connie wanted to do some more of the more mature rides whilst there, and the younger two would be content with the smaller less adrenaline filled rides. Puck had agreed that the older girls could go around Disneyland on their own; and bought a cheap prepaid cell phone for Beth to have whilst on vacation, so that she was always reachable. Although it was indeed under the condition that she did not access any apps or internet, and that she give it back once the vacation was over; something which she happily agreed to do.

Sam and Blaine were also going to go off and do their own things, and the plan was to meet up every night for dinner in one of the restaurants in the hotel that they were staying in.

After their fun filled second day, the group were eating dinner in the Tangaroa Terrace, and discussing what they had done and seen that day.

Alyson was extremely excited that she had gotten to see the Disney princess parade and Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he ate and kept looking at his watch.

"Is there something amusing that you want to share with the rest of us?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"I saw the princess parade as well" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Aren't the princesses really pretty, Uncle Blaine" said Alyson, looking to him.

"Oh that they are" he replied. "In fact I am meeting one of them after dinner for drinks"

"Can I come along?" asked Alyson.

"Sweetheart, I don't think it's going to be the type of thing that Uncle Blaine can you take along to" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Why, what would Uncle Blaine be doing with the princess?" asked Alyson.

"Just talking, but I don't think Belle would be expecting me to bring along my niece. So offence sweetie" said Blaine.

"Okay, well you tell Belle that I think she is really pretty" said Alyson.

"I can do that" replied Blaine, with a smile and the group continued to eat and discuss what they would like to do on the remaining days left on their Disneyland vacation.

* * *

_End Note: __I know some people will probably say Puck might have overreacted to giving Beth a cell __phone and also allowing her to not have a Facebook account. But truth is the age to have __Facebook is 14, and I think it's fair for parents to say no before then, and even to some __extent I know some that have after that age as well, because the world of social media can __be dangerous._

_As for not giving her a cell phone, and him saying he didn't get one till he was 18. That __was actually me as well, the only reason I got my first phone was I started to drive and if __anything was to happen my parents wanted me to be able to call them. And it was as Puck __says in this, one that you couldn't play games on except for the snake game. __I think most will see though, that Puck is just trying to protect his girls, and doesn't __want anything bad to happen them._

_And there is mention of Marley having a older sister, does anyone have any ideas as to who __this might be?! Pop in a review or PM me if you do!_

_Also the part where Blaine mentions going on a date with the girl who is Belle at __Disneyland - that was at the instance of the other Belle (one of my furby), who made little __heart eyes and sighed when I told her that he would. Sami on the other hand was not happy, __and told me off - but I promised her that her time would come, and then shut her up with __her song!_

_Anyway will have the start of Part 2 posted soon, that is if I don't get too carried away on the PS3 that I will soon be getting (managed to score one locally on eBay, with two controllers and some games, so rather happy because I now get to play the first three Uncharted games!) But the next chapter is one of the easier things for me __to write surprisingly because I kind of knew from the start that this needed to be there __for the future parts to also work. Also don't forget if you haven't already checked it out __\- there is a new chapter up also of "So No One Told You", which I posted yesterday!_

_Once again thanks for reading,  
__love to you all, KJ (and the crazy ass furbies!) xoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews and also follow and faves on this._

_I am now in Part 2 of this story, so basically think of it as the second season! LOL!  
__And there is an introduction of a character, who if you know the premise of Full House, __will become a major part._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember to review at the end!_

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

PART 2

Chapter 5

After arriving back from their short yet fun filled vacation to Disneyland, the household settled into summer vacation mode.

The three guys were still all working, whilst the two older girls spent a lot of time with friends and also with Puck, as well as Sam and Blaine.

One Friday morning, two months in to the vacation; they were all down in the kitchen, just having finished up with breakfast, when Puck's cell phone rang.

Grabbing it off the kitchen bench, where it was sitting, Puck answered it. "This is Noah Puckerman"

He listened to the person on the other end, and nodded as they spoke.

"Okay sir, yes I'll be right in. See you soon" said Puck, and after the person on the other end said something, ended the call.

"Umm, I know I was going to look after Pen this morning, but that was Figgins and he needs to see me down the station now apparently" said Puck, looking to Blaine and Sam.

"I can take her with me, it's cool. You know the guys at the club love it when she comes down" said Blaine.

"You don't mind?" asked Puck.

"Not at all, it's rather funny to see them go all mushy over a baby" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well that's because no one can resist this gorgeous little face" said Sam, taking Penny out of the high chair that she was currently sitting in.

Penny looked at him and poked her tongue out, the littlest Puckerman becoming more and more animated every day as she got older.

The three guys looked at her and laughed as Penny just sat in Sam's arms with her tongue poking out.

"Gorgeous, but also completely cheeky as well" replied Blaine, with a laugh and also poking his own tongue out.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure I know where my sweet little girl picked that up from" said Puck, hitting Blaine on the arm.

Blaine looked at him. "Oh please, if anything it's totally from Quinn. Always use to poke her tongue out at me when we were younger"

"Hmm, I can see that as being true" said Puck with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a laugh and took Penny from Sam's arms. "Okay little miss cheeky, you got some charming to do"

"Thanks for this, appreciate it" said Puck, placing a kiss to his youngest daughter's cheek. "Later guys"

"Hey good luck down the station, hope it's not bad news" said Sam, as Puck went to leave.

"Yeah you and me both" replied Puck, with a laugh and then headed out the back door of the house to head to the television station.

"Did you want me to drop Alyson off around at her friend's place on the way to the club" said Blaine, looking to Sam.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No, it's on the way there" replied Blaine.

"That would be awesome, thanks" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and then headed up stairs to get Alyson, who was going to her friend's house for the day to play, before he headed off, and Sam left for his work, with Beth heading next door to spend the day at Connie's.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Puck got down the television station, and walked into the building, asking a few of the workers there if they knew where Figgins was, and them pointing him to the direction of the "Wake Up San Francisco" set.

"Figgins, hi" said Puck as he walked over to where one of the executives of the television was talking to a woman, who he had never seen around the station before.

Figgins turned to him and smiled. "Uhh Noah, good"

"Yes, hi sir. You're call sounded rather important" said Puck.

"Oh well that's because it is, you're going to be doing your final sports broadcast tonight" said Figgins.

"You're firing me" said Puck, looking at him disbelief.

"No, no of course not" replied Figgins with a laugh and shaking his head.

Puck looked at him, still not having any clue as to what was going on.

"As you may be aware, the ratings for the station's morning show have been pretty terrible lately, so we are doing an overhaul and want you to be one of the show's co hosts" said Figgins.

"Me, a morning show host, umm okay" replied Puck.

"Well you have often said that you don't like the late nights and long days on game day because of your family. So I figured this would be the perfect thing for you" said Figgins.

"Yes, of course. Thank you sir" said Puck.

Figgins nodded. "Okay good, well this is your new co host. I'll let you two get acquainted and I shall go and get some stuff for you to possibly discuss on your first show together, Monday morning"

"Thank you" said the woman, that was still present and Figgins gave a quick nod and walked off.

"And he didn't even introduce us" said Puck, with a laugh looking to the female, who in turn gave a laugh shaking her head.

"No, hi" she replied.

"Noah Puckerman" said Puck, holding out his hand.

"Hi Noah, Mikayla Kapowski" she replied.

"Nice to meet you" said Puck.

"Likewise" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So is this your first time co hosting a show?" asked Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "No, I co hosted a breakfast morning program back in South Carolina"

"Oh okay, that's good" replied Puck.

"You're first time co hosting something?" asked Mikki.

"Kind of, up until now I've been a sports reporter for the station" replied Puck.

"Well at least your familiar with the camera, I've worked with people before who have never been in front of one, and let's just say it's a disaster" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I'll try not to be a disaster" said Puck with a laugh also, and the two of them talked some more whilst they waited on Figgins to return with information for the first broadcast of the new and revamped "Wake Up San Francisco".

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next day Mikki got around to the Puckerman resident and rang the door bell; the two of them deciding that they would need a little time to discuss what was going to work and how to go about the show on Monday morning, when they went to first air.

Puck came and opened the door and looked at the woman was to be his co host. "Hi, Mikayla. Come on in"

"Thanks and it's Mikki remember" replied Mikki, as she walked into the house and looked around. "Nice place"

"Thank you, and Mikki I shall remember that. Just as long as off set you call me Puck" replied Puck as he closed the door.

"I can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Would you like a drink maybe, before we start discussing stuff?" asked Puck.

"Umm, yeah that be good" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well I have water, juice, tea, coffee" said Puck.

"Maybe a juice" replied Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Sure, take a seat and I'll go grab one for you"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, as Puck headed into the kitchen.

Mikki went and sat on the sofa, looking around the spacious living area as she did and saw the many family photos up on the mantel piece of the fire place.

The front door opened again and Blaine walked in along with Alyson.

"Toilet, got to go to the toilet" said Alyson, as she ran up the stairs.

Blaine looked over to Mikki, who in turn had looked to the door when it had opened, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Because I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that" said Blaine, moving closer to where she was and looked at Mikki with a smile.

"Wow, really. That's your pick up line?" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, no of course not" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Hmm okay then" said Mikki.

"You'd know if I gave you a pick up line" said Blaine.

"Oh really now?" questioned Mikki.

Blaine nodded and Mikki looked at him.

"I bet you twenty bucks, you're going to turn me down" said Blaine.

"You know you're right. The answer to whatever you're trying to get to here, is just no" said Mikki, as Puck came back out to the living room, with two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh hey man" said Puck, when he saw his brother in law.

"Hey. Don't worry I got Aly from dance class, she was just really busting for the toilet" said Blaine.

"Yeah that's fine" replied Puck. "So you two have met then?"

"I wouldn't say properly, no" replied Mikki.

"Oh right, well this is my brother in law Blaine Anderson" said Puck, pointing to him. "Blaine, this is Mikayla Kapowski, who is going to be co hosting Wake Up with me"

"Nice to meet you, Blaine" said Mikki.

"Yeah you too Mikayla" he replied.

"Mikki, most people call me Mikki though" she replied.

"Like the mouse" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Different spelling" replied Mikki, glaring at him, hating how everyone would automatically always go to mouse references when they knew her name.

"Right, so ummm. What are you guys doing then?" asked Blaine.

"Well Figgins gave us a bunch of possible stuff for the first episode on Monday, so we're just going to go over that" said Puck.

"Sure, okay. Well I'll let you get too it then" said Blaine.

"Thanks, and if you could just check in on Pen for me. I put her down to sleep about an hour ago, but she hasn't been sleeping much through the day as you know" said Puck.

"Sure, can do" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Appreciated" replied Puck.

"Nice to have met you, Mikki" said Blaine, giving her a smile.

"Yes, you as well" replied Mikki, and Blaine headed up stairs to check in on Penny.

"Sorry about that" replied Puck, as he sat down on the sofa.

"It's not a problem" said Mikki as she too sat on the sofa. "So that is your wife's brother"

"Yeah it is" replied Puck.

"And your wife will I get to meet her maybe later?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, my wife isn't, she isn't alive, she died" replied Puck, trying to find the words.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry I didn't realize" said Mikki.

Puck nodded.

"Really I am so sorry, if I had known. I wouldn't have said anything. I really put my foot in it" said Mikki.

"It's fine, you weren't to know. And it's been over a year now. But thank you" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Blaine, who you just met and my best friend Sam, when Quinn passed, they moved into help with my three girls" said Puck.

"That was very sweet of them" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Puck. "Was Blaine by any chance trying to hit on you?"

"Umm, I think yeah maybe" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"I'll kill him. It's like he sees a female and he can't control the urge to flirt with them" said Puck, shaking his head.

"So he does that all the time" said Mikki.

"Yep, so maybe just best to try and ignore the charm" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well that's easy, because right now I am not looking for a relationship" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Maybe let my brother in law know that, so he doesn't continue to make a complete ass out of himself"

"And where would the fun in that be?" asked Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Evil. I think he may have met his match in you" said Puck.

"Not looking for relationship, remember" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, and it would be weird anyway you dating my brother in law with us being co hosts" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded and took a sip of the juice. "So umm, stuff to discuss Monday"

"Yeah, we should get on that" replied Puck, with a nod and the two of them went over the possible story and topic ideas that Figgins had given to them yesterday for the first of the new 'Wake Up San Francisco' show on Monday.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A few hours later, they were still going through the copious amount of ideas that Figgins had presented with them for the show, and upon realising it would probably be best to at least plan the rest of the first week of shows, Mikki and Puck were still going through ideas as it got to dinner time.

Mikki had met Puck's three daughters, the two older coming and introducing themselves during the day as it progressed, and she had also met Penny when she had woken from her nap, and the young girl had wanted to sit with her father for a short time.

Blaine, who had taken on the task of cooking dinner that night, came out from the kitchen into the living area.

"Dinner's ready" said Blaine, as he opened the swing door from the kitchen.

"Oh great, thanks man" said Puck, looking to him.

"I didn't realize it was that late. I should be going" said Mikki, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I think we've covered a lot of stuff we can do over the week" said Puck with a nod.

Mikki nodded as she stood up and grabbed her handbag and the tablet that she had also bought along that she had been making notes on.

"So I'll see you Monday" said Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Sure, see you Monday"

"Nice to have met you Blaine" said Mikki, looking over to him where he was still standing at the kitchen door.

"There's plenty of food, if you want to stay for dinner" blurted out Blaine.

Mikki looked at him, as did Puck.

"That's if it's okay, with Puck, I mean" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"If you want to, yeah by all means" said Puck, looking to Mikki.

"I wouldn't be intruding?" asked Mikki.

"No, there's plenty of food. Kind of has to be in this house" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Sure, why not. Thank you" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well yeah when you're both ready" said Blaine, with a nod and headed back into the kitchen.

Mikki put her bag back down on the ground.

"I'm not intruding am I?" asked Mikki, looking to Puck.

"No it's fine, and besides it will give you a chance to meet Sam and for us to kind of get to know one another properly" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Kitchen's this way" said Puck, as he walked over to the door leading to the kitchen and Mikki followed him.

Beth and Alyson were already seated at the table, and Penny in high chair as Blaine took over a large dish to there.

"Take a seat" said Puck, gesturing to a chair.

"Thank you" replied Mikki.

"So, it's Chicken Fajita Bake. I just hope you're not allergic to anything" said Blaine.

"It sounds fine, thank you; and I'm not allergic to anything apart from jonquils" said Mikki, as they sat at the table.

"Jonquils, what's that?" asked Beth, looking at her.

"They're a type of daffodil, and I am highly allergic to them. Even a whiff of one and I will be sneezing for hours" said Mikki.

"Okay, so we make a note that no one bring them to set then, ever" said Puck.

"That would be good" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So where are you from Mikki?" asked Blaine, as he also sat and they each began to grab some of the chicken bake as well as the warmed tortillas that were on the table.

Mikki looked at him. "South Carolina" she replied as the kitchen back door opened and Sam walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was murder out there" he said, as he took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair.

"That's fine Sam, we just started" said Puck.

Sam nodded and sat down, grabbing some of the dinner from the middle of the table.

"This is Sam, my best friend who also lives here helping me out" said Puck, looking to Mikki. "

"Hi" said Mikki, with a smile as she wrapped up the chicken in the tortilla.

"This is Mikki, the one who will be co hosting the show with me" said Puck, looking to his best friend.

"Hi, Sam Evans" said Sam, looking to the guest at the table.

"Mikki Kapowski, nice to meet you" said Mikki.

"Kapowski" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, as she took a bite of food.

"Kapowski" said Sam, again.

Mikki laughed and swallowed her mouthful of chicken. "It's still going to be Kapowski, no matter how many times you say it"

"Why do you keep repeating her last name?" asked Alyson.

Sam looked at the young girl, and then back to Mikki. "Just know that name"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"You don't have a sister do you?" asked Sam, looking at her.

"Actually I have two sisters and also a brother" replied Mikki.

"Two sisters" said Sam.

"That's what I said" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And a brother also"

"One sister wouldn't happen to be a Marley by any chance?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Mikki.

Sam laughed. "Ryder Evans"

"Is my sister's boyfriend" said Mikki.

"Yeah, and my little brother" said Sam, with a laugh shaking his head.

"Wait a minute you're that Sam Evans, the same Sam who use to live with them" said Mikki.

"One and the same" replied Sam.

"Okay, wow. Small world" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Indeed" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Wait I'm confused" said Puck.

"Yeah me too" said Blaine.

"My younger brother his girlfriend it seems is Mikki's younger sister" said Sam.

"Who I am are pretty sure on their way to engagement" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I've thought that for like the past year or so as well" said Sam, with a nod.

"Hmm, which is why I am going to be living with them for as shortest time I possibly can" said Mikki.

"Yeah it's why I had to get out as well" said Sam.

"But you're currently living here with Noah, correct. That's what he said" said Mikki.

"Yeah, Blaine and I have been living here for just over a year now" replied Sam.

"Which I have to say was really lovely of you both to do, and step up like that" said Mikki.

"Well it's family and there was no way I could have said no" said Blaine.

Mikki looked to him and gave him a smile. "Yes, I know I can never say no to anything that mine ask either"

"So it's just you and your sister Marley here in San Francisco then?" asked Puck.

Mikki nodded and then began to tell them about her other two siblings, and where they lived and also the rest of her family; as she also got to know the family that she was now in the midst of having with dinner, also.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Yes, the character that will be the similarity to Becky, is Mikki. And that's because I __find her such as ease to write, and we all know she isn't going to take any of Blaine's __crap or pickup lines. Maybe eventually she will succumb to his charm, that I am not divulging as of yet._

_As for Mikki's siblings - one is obviously Marley, since Sam mentioned that she is his __brother Ryder's girlfriend. So who are her other 2 siblings then - sister and brother we __are yet to meet! :) (Obviously in this, it's not Ryder as it is in my other story! __Because I wanted this to be a Ryley pairing!) State your ideas if you have them in a __review! _

_And I think my furbies have gone a little more mental then the usual - and I blame it all __on a song, from next ep "Mickey". Can't believe they are actually using it, not that it's __not a good song because I totally love it, it's just one that Mikki often gets teased __about, being that majority of the time she is a cheerleader in or in the past of my stuff, __and the joke about the song will be made. _

_Also hoping that my computer isn't about to crack it - it's plugged in but not charging __battery and when I take out AC it just switches off. So really hoping it will still be __okay tomorrow night for Glee and that it won't die on me, because I think I will die if I __don't get Glee. Ordered a new battery, and hopefully fingers and toes crossed that is the __problem and will be okay once that is in place!  
__So please say a prayer for my computer, because if it dies then the stories (at least until __I get a new one) will die along with it! And I don't think I can live without my writing or my music for very long! _

_Until what ever story I update next,  
__lots of love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and also fave/follows on this. As always it's appreciated._

_So some good news - my computer is OKAY! YAH! It was the battery and it's now __working awesomely again! Got to love having a neighbor handy who can fix it for me!  
__But of course things going perfect, just doesn't work for me - and well the day my computer __was up getting worked on, my phone just died. It was okay when I looked at it, and then __when an hour or so later looked at again, it was DEAD! The hard reset, plugging charger __in to it - did NOTHING! So I had to go and buy a new one, because it was so close to __Easter, and most places were closed for long weekend._

_Got a new cheap one, and I seriously hate it - and I am hoping that my better phone is just __also a battery and I can fix it easily also. Because I have pretty cases for it, and it __also has more memory, etc!  
__Please keep fingers crossed for me!_

_Anyway here is the next chapter - and you all know what to do at the end; review and if you haven't already fave or follow this story so you know when a new chapter is up!_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xxooxxoo_

* * *

Chapter 6 –

The last day of summer holidays once again quickly approached and for Beth that meant the start also of a new school, and for that she would be attending Herbert Hoover Middle School.

Alyson would be the only Puckerman at Commodore Sloat, until Penny joined her in a few more years.

One of the other things that excited Beth, was that now that she was in middle school she was able to catch the designated bus for the school, that had a route along the house, so she was able for the first time able to catch that to school with Connie, who was also going to be attending the same school.

Beth had been planning her outfit for the day, since the beginning of last week, and when she was happy with what she was wearing, she walked down to the kitchen after breakfast, wearing a pair of jeans and v neck sweater, along with her hair in a ponytail.

"Well don't we look very grownup" said Puck, going over to his daughter and looking her over with a smile.

"You think it's okay?" asked Beth.

"Sweetie, it's fine. You look good" replied Puck.

"Okay, I guess I'm just nervous about starting a new school" said Beth.

Puck smiled and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine. Just be your amazing normal self, and everyone will love you"

"Thanks dad" replied Beth.

"Well I'm excited, when someone asks now for a Puckerman at school. I can say without any worry, that is me" said Alyson.

"You're not going to miss me, even a little?" asked Beth, looking to her younger sister.

"Are you kidding me, I'm glad you're gone" replied Alyson, who was dressed in a pink dress and her hair in two plaits down the back, which had been done by Beth for her.

"Well gee, I feel loved" said Beth.

"And I am sure you are, and Aly will miss you" said Blaine, from where he was putting Alyson's sandwich into her lunch box.

"Well maybe just a little" she replied, as Blaine handed the younger girl her lunch.

"Okay, well I have to meet Connie. So wish me luck" said Beth.

"You won't need luck" replied Blaine, with a smile.

Beth nodded and went over to the back door, just as Sam came up the stairs. "Hey Beth, have a great first day okay"

"Thanks Sam, I will. Bye guys" said Beth, and opened the back door and then left the house to head to school.

"You're still going to drive me to school aren't you daddy?" asked Alyson, looking at her father.

"Yes of course sweetheart" replied Puck, with a laugh. "So how about we go out front and wait for Mikki and then you can too go to school"

"Okay, let's go" replied Alyson, taking her father's hand. "Bye boys, don't miss me too much"

Blaine laughed as did Sam.

"Have fun munchkin" said Blaine.

"I will" replied Alyson.

"I'll see you when school finishes Aly, outside normal spot" said Sam.

"Okay" she replied.

"Bye guys, see you later" said Puck, and left with Alyson who was already dragging him out of the kitchen.

"So miss Penny, looks like it's just you and us again" said Blaine, going over to her.

"Me, go" said Penny, pointing to the door that Puck and Alyson had just left from.

"No, not for a few more years yet young lady" said Blaine, as he helped her off from the high seat that she now sat on at the kitchen table.

"Oh poo" replied Penny, putting her hands on her hips.

Blaine looked at her as did Sam and laughed.

"No it's not, you get to spend quality time with me and your Uncle Blaine here" said Sam.

"Yeah, so what you want to do?" asked Blaine.

Penny looked at them and then took the two of their hands and started walking and headed to the living room.

"Okay, well I guess we're doing something, I just don't know what" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and then he and Blaine got lead away by Penny, to do whatever it that she had in mind.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Lunch time at Commodore Sloat, Bethany and Connie were looking around for a table to sit at to eat their school purchased lunch, along with any of the other girls or boys that they knew from elementary school.

"Outta my way, scrub" said one girl as she pushed passed both girls, and in turn made Beth's tray slip and the spaghetti that was on the lunch menu, spilling on her top.

"Watch it" said Bethany, when she saw what had happened to her clothes.

The older girls who were responsible, laughed when they saw what happened.

"Sixth graders are such losers" said another, and they all walked off laughing still.

"You okay Beth?" asked Connie, as she looked at her friends now red stained top.

"Yeah, but dad isn't going to be happy when he sees this though" replied Beth.

"I thought middle school would be fun, but so far it's been nothing like that" said Connie.

Beth looked at her friend and nodded. "I know, right. I thought finally we'd be treated more than just little kids, but those older girls..."

"Mean" said Connie, finishing up her friends train of thought.

"Yeah" replied Beth.

Connie nodded. "Well you have to give them one thing, they do know how to dress"

"You know maybe if we were to dress a little more grown up, then we wouldn't get picked on" said Beth, with a smile.

"I like your thinking" replied Connie, with a nod.

"Yeah, so tomorrow we wear something more mature and older" said Beth.

"Agree" replied Connie. "Come on I'll help you try and get at least some of that stain out"

"Thanks" replied Beth, and the two girls took their lunches over to the trash and then headed to the bathroom to maybe hopefully get the stain out of Beth's top before going home.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next day, after breakfast; Beth went upstairs along with Connie who had come over to get ready for school.

The two of them headed downstairs after putting on what they saw as an older style of clothing, that being short shirts with an over sized jumper, and also both girls opting to wear makeup as well.

"Bye dad, bye Sam, bye Uncle Blaine" said Beth, as she rushed down the stairs, and tried to get to the back door without being really seen by the men in the kitchen.

Connie opened the back door and the two girls went to leave.

"Hold it" said Puck, having looked at the two girls.

"So close" said Connie, looking to her friend.

Beth nodded and looked at her dad. "What is it dad, we're going to miss our bus"

"Dressed like that?" asked Puck.

"Is there something wrong with what we're wearing?" asked Beth, with a sweet smile to her dad.

"Yes, and also the fact that you're both wearing makeup as well" said Puck. "Why are you girls dressed like that?"

"Because you didn't see the older girls at school yesterday, the called us losers" said Connie.

"And because we didn't want that to happen again, we thought we would dress older" said Beth.

Puck looked over to Blaine and Sam, who had yet to say anything.

"Guys some help here?" he asked.

"Umm, okay" said Sam, and walked slightly closer to that of the two girls. "You don't have to dress like the others to be accepted"

"So we just be losers than the whole year" said Beth.

"I'm just going to go Beth, maybe catch that bus. I'll see you at school later" said Connie.

Beth looked at her best friend. "Thanks a lot"

Connie nodded and quickly left the Puckerman house.

"Beth, trust me you won't be a loser" said Blaine, from where he was putting Alyson's lunch together.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you were probably Mr popularity in school" replied Beth.

"Okay, yeah that's kind of true. But I wasn't popular because of the way I dressed. I was popular because I treated people in a nice manner, and didn't be someone I wasn't" said Blaine.

Beth looked at her uncle and then Sam and her dad. "School's different now. There is such a more need to be looking a particular way"

"Honey, it's always been like that" said Puck.

Beth looked at her dad. "Okay, well I get that. But I really need to be going to school"

"Not like that you're not" replied Puck.

"But dad" said Beth.

"No but dad's me. You're going to go upstairs and take all that makeup off and then once you're also wearing something that isn't quite as short as that skirt, I will take you into school before work" replied Puck.

Beth looked at him and knew by the look on his face, that he definitely meant what he was saying, and she sighed.

"Fine" replied Beth, taking her backpack off and placing it down and then headed backup stairs.

Puck looked to Sam and Blaine. "If Mikki gets here, tell her I will be like five minutes"

"Sure" replied Sam, with a nod and Puck headed upstairs after Beth.

"Kind of makes you glad you're not in school anymore, right" said Sam.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad really" said Blaine, as Alyson came down the stairs.

"Why was daddy heading back upstairs?" she asked.

"Because your sister needed to change clothes" said Sam.

"Why?" asked Alyson.

"He didn't like what she was wearing" said Blaine.

"Will he like what I'm wearing?" asked Alyson, looking at her dress.

"Of course, you look very lovely" replied Blaine.

Alyson looked at him and smiled. "You look lovely too"

Blaine laughed. "Why thank you"

"Hey morning" said Mikki as she walked into the kitchen. "Everything okay here, I've been waiting for Puck outside for like five minutes"

Blaine looked at her. "Hey, umm Puck shouldn't be too much longer he's just upstairs with Beth"

"Everything okay?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah it's fine. Beth just tried to sneak off to school wearing clothes none of us saw as appropriate and also some makeup" said Sam.

"Let me guess the other girls at school who are older were being mean about her being younger" said Mikki.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Blaine.

"Well I am a girl for starters" replied Mikki.

"Really, didn't know that" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hmm, sure" said Mikki. "And I know what girls were like when I was in school and I can't imagine it's gotten any better"

"Well Beth isn't the type to get caught up in peer pressure normally, but I think this past year has been kind of tough on her" said Blaine.

"Yeah, umm I might just go up and see if everything is okay" said Mikki.

"Why though. Puck will have it covered" said Sam.

"Do you guys know anything about what it's like to be a girl, and deal with the stuff we do?" asked Mikki.

"Now that you put it that way, no" said Sam.

Mikki nodded and went to head up the stairs.

"Can you tell my daddy to hurry up. I got to get to school" said Alyson.

Mikki turned to the little girl and laughed. "Sure" she replied and headed up stairs.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Mikki got up to the second floor and headed to Beth's room.

She was sitting at the table that was in the room for her and Alyson, along with Puck.

"Hi" said Mikki, as she walked into the room.

"Oh hey, we won't be too much longer" said Puck.

"That's fine" replied Mikki as she gave him a smile and then looked at Beth.

Beth looked at Mikki as she wiped off her makeup and returned the smile.

"Older girls gave you a hard time yesterday?" asked Mikki.

Beth nodded. "They all looked so much older and prettier then I am"

"Believe me Beth, you're pretty" said Puck.

Beth looked at her dad. "You have to say that, you're my dad"

"Well he's not lying to you Beth, you are a very pretty young girl" said Mikki.

"Still dad won't let me wear any makeup" said Beth.

"You're too young to be wearing makeup" said Puck.

"Actually I was about Beth's age when I started wearing it" said Mikki.

Puck glared at her and Beth looked at her with a smile.

"Really?" asked Beth.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "And my mother always told me less is more"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Beth.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" asked Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Well for starters, you don't need a foundation at this age. Maybe a tinted moisturizer but you don't want to be clogging you skin up"

Beth looked at her, intrigued by what Mikki was saying.

"And also you have great eyes, and a little bit of eyeshadow wouldn't go astray, but if you put too much on it will look really bad and make them look smaller" said Mikki.

"Can you teach me how to do all that?" asked Beth.

"Umm" said Mikki, and looked to Puck. "Is that okay with you, I don't want to overstep any boundaries here"

"Please. I don't know a thing about make up or hair, or what looks good" said Puck.

"You've worn the same pair of jeans for two years, so yes that is true" said Beth.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Exactly"

"Okay, well I know you have to be getting to school Beth, so maybe I show you a little bit today and then on the weekend I can show you more" said Mikki.

"That would be great, thank you" said Beth, with a smile.

Mikki nodded.

"So this won't take long?" asked Puck.

"Nope, five minutes and I believe your other daughter is downstairs having a panic over getting to school on time" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "I will go reassure her then that she will"

"Okay, five minutes, tops" said Mikki.

Puck nodded and stood up. "Thanks"

"Sure" replied Mikki as Puck left the bedroom to go downstairs.

"Okay, so let's get you looking even more prettier then you are for today. Not that's it possible for that to happen" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Beth laughed also and then Mikki set about helping her get some makeup knowledge before they both headed off with Puck and Alyson, to school and work.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Saturday afternoon, Mikki got back from shopping with Beth and the two of them walked in the front door of the Puckerman resident.

Blaine was sitting on the sofa, with Alyson's Girl Scout uniform, attempting to sew on the badges to her tunic, and he looked at them as they walked in.

"Ouch" he said, as he pricked his finger with the sewing needle.

"Hi Uncle Blaine" said Beth.

"Hey, did you girls have a good time shopping?" asked Blaine.

"We did, Mikki was a great help" replied Beth.

"It was my pleasure" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah thanks again, I'm going to take this stuff up to my room" said Beth.

"Sure, see you later 'kay" replied Mikki.

Beth nodded and she gave her a quick hug. "Okay bye" she replied, and then ran up the stairs to her room with the bags of shopping she had.

"It was really kind of you to take Beth shopping" said Blaine.

Mikki walked over closer to him and nodded. "She's a sweet girl"

"Yeah, she is" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, so what exactly is it that you're trying to do here?" asked Mikki.

"Sew Aly's badges on her tunic" replied Blaine.

Mikki walked over to him and looked at the tunic and the badge that he was currently attempting to sew on to it. "Are you trying to make it look as if Aly has done it?"

"It's not that bad" replied Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "And it's not that great either"

Blaine glared at her.

"Give it here, or otherwise they're going to think Aly has no pride in her uniform" said Mikki, and sat on the sofa next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and handed her the uniform, and Mikki grabbed the scissors off the coffee table and snipped the thread holding the badge on, as well as that of another.

"Hey, that one was sewed on" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and placed the two badges on the coffee table, and pulled the loose cotton threads from the uniform, so she could resew. "Yes, if you can call that sewed"

"And now you're not going to know where they go, they were pinned on when Aly got them, so knew where they went" said Blaine.

Mikki grabbed some more thread and rethreaded the needle and grabbed one of the badges, pulling the thread through it from the back and then grabbed the tunic.

"Smart move that was" said Blaine.

"And as a former Girl Scout, I think I know where the badges go" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"You were a Girl Scout?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yep, all the way from a Daisy to an Ambassador" replied Mikki.

"So you sold Girl Scout cookies then" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him. "Okay that it's not all Girl Scouts do. I'll have you know I got the highest possible award you can in it, and it was no easy task"

"Okay, sorry I laughed. But it's just what most people associate with the Girl Scouts, and that's cookies" replied Blaine.

"Believe me I know" replied Mikki, with a smile, as she quickly and neatly sewed the badge on to Alyson's tunic.

"Guessing you sewed on all your own badges" said Blaine.

"When I was older enough yes" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded, as he watched her finish off the first badge. "I was in Boy Scouts for a while, but I left when I was 13"

"Why did you leave?" asked Mikki, as she grabbed the second badge and started to sew that on.

"Because I discovered girls, duh" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Of course"

Blaine nodded. "Right, and they were a lot more interesting and appealing then sitting around camping and tying knots"

"Hmm, pity you didn't live say in Australia then, because you could have had both" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"Australia, is one country where they have let girls joins Scouts. They still have the Girl Guides, which is just girls, but about 25 years ago they let girls join Scouts, and now every section is both" said Mikki.

"That is so cool, why can't it be like that here" said Blaine.

"People are stuck in their ways, I guess" replied Mikki.

"Still, that be awesome. Camping with girls, in tents" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Typical you would see it that way" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "Well the fact that you see as is being a chance to get girls, whereas I see a chance of equal opportunity is where we differ"

"Hey, I'm all for girls being able to have the same chances in life as a guy" replied Blaine.

"Well glad to hear that" replied Mikki.

"So, they really have joint Scouts in Australia?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yep, that and they aren't hung up on people's sexuality like they are here"

"Sexuality?" asked Blaine.

"Uh huh, one of my best friends, he was in Scouts all through childhood till 18. And he really wanted to be a leader, but they have this ridiculous rule here in America that says a gay male cannot be a Scout leader" said Mikki.

"Why can't they be a leader?" asked Blaine.

"Because of some idea that some have I am guessing, that says to them a gay male is going to abuse the young boys or something maybe" replied Mikki.

"That's just such a wrong assumption" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, so my best friend he had to leave when he turned eighteen. But thankfully that didn't stop him from his dream of becoming a teacher"

"So he teaches" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, third grade in Ohio. He hates that it's such a backwards cow hick town as he calls where he lives, but he loves it there and he also a really great boyfriend too" replied Mikki.

"At least that thing with the Scouts didn't put him off doing what he wanted to do" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well we both went to college together, and since I was kind of transitioning out of Girl Scouts as well, because I wasn't wanting to be a leader at that point. We found a Rover unit nearby the college and joined that" said Mikki.

"Rover?" asked Blaine.

"It's like the older section of Scouts in a way, but you don't have to have been a Boy or Girl Scout to join. And the good thing unlike all the others it's both male and female, at least over here" said Mikki.

"I never thought I would say this, but America really needs to get with the times on some things" said Blaine.

"That they do" replied Mikki, as she finished sewing on the second badge.

"So you actually liked the whole camping thing and that. Because you kind of strike me as the girl who doesn't like to get dirty" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Really, is that what you think"

"Just a general assumption" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well don't assume anything, because it makes you look like a total ass" said Mikki, as she finished the second badge.

"Okay then" said Blaine.

"Is that all of them?" asked Mikki, looking at the uniform.

"Yeah, thankfully. My mom did the others that needed doing when she was here at christmas. But they were the ones that Aly got before summer started" said Blaine.

"Okay, well next time when they need sewing on, just ask someone who can sew to do it" replied Mikki, handing him the tunic.

"Sure, if you want to do it, then by all means I will gladly pass it over to you" said Blaine, with a laugh as the door opened and Puck walked in with Alyson, and Penny in his arms.

"Oh hi, didn't think you'd be back for quite a while" said Puck, when he saw that Mikki was there.

"If it's one thing I am good at, it's shopping and keeping to a budget" said Mikki.

"Yeah, was it busy at Chuck. E. Cheese?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"It's always busy there" replied Puck, with a laugh also.

"It was fun" said Alyson.

"So how broke am I?" asked Puck, with a laugh as he put Penny down, and the young girl ran over to the sofa and climbed up next to Blaine.

"Actually not too broke. Managed to come in under $150, for everything that got" replied Mikki.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Normally when I go shopping with the girls, it's like double that" said Puck.

"Well you are shopping for three of them" said Blaine.

"That is true" replied Puck, with a nod and Beth came running down the stairs, dressed in one of the outfits that she had bought with Mikki.

"Dad, doesn't this look great" said Beth.

Puck looked at her as did Blaine.

"Yeah, it does" replied Puck.

"Thanks for letting Mikki take me shopping, she's really good at it" said Beth, giving him a hug.

"Well I hope you thanked Mikki, for giving up her time today" said Puck.

"She did already and it was my pleasure to help" said Mikki.

"Well thank you, and I will get some money to you on Monday for what you paid today" said Puck.

"There's no rush" replied Mikki.

"Okay, but Monday I promise" said Puck, as Mikki stood up from the sofa.

"Well I should be going, let you all enjoy the rest of your Saturday" said Mikki.

"Could you teach me how to do that plait you were telling me about" said Beth.

"Beth, sweetheart come on be fair. Mikki has already given up most of her day to go shopping with you" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"It's not a problem really. All I was going to do was go home and probably just reply to emails from friends and that, but that can wait" said Mikki.

"Are you sure?" asked Puck. "Because I feel as if we've been kind of monopolising a lot of your time"

Mikki laughed. "It's fine really, as you already know I have sisters and I am well use to being the go to person for advice on stuff"

"Thank you, thank you" said Beth, giving Mikki a hug.

Mikki laughed. "Okay, so let's go see if I can teach you some really cool ways to plait your hair"

"Can you do an Elsa braid on me?" asked Alyson.

"Elsa still, really?" asked Beth, looking to her younger sister.

"I like her and her hair" said Alyson.

"Well I can certainly try and do one for you, although I have never actually attempted one before" said Mikki, looking to the younger girl with a smile.

"Cool" said Alyson.

"Okay, so upstairs then. We'll turn your room into a mini hair salon" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Sure" replied Beth, with a laugh also and went to head up stairs with Alyson and Mikki.

"Wait, me" said Penny, getting off the sofa and went to run after her sisters and Mikki.

"Did you want your hair plaited as well?" asked Mikki, picking up the young girl.

The youngest Puckerman nodded, even though she probably had no clue as to what it meant.

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Sure, okay" she replied and then headed up stairs with Beth and Alyson.

"So you got the badges sewed on to Aly's uniform, thanks" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him. "Actually Mikki took if off me, and resewed them on"

"Really?" asked Puck.

"Yep, apparently I can't sew" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well I kind of knew that already, but none of us really can here anyway" said Puck.

"Yeah, but Mikki is really something isn't she" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's nice enough. I mean she likes my nieces, so she's got to be okay" said Blaine.

"No, I don't mean like that" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him.

"Do you like her, like her as in want to go out with her?" asked Puck.

"I admit, it has come across my mind to ask her out. But I totally respect that she is your work colleague and that it would be kind of overstepping" said Blaine.

Puck nodded. "Good, keep it that way. Because last thing I need is for Mikki to quit being my co host because you acted like a jerk"

"Scouts honor, won't do anything" said Blaine, with a nod.

Puck nodded and Blaine gave him a smile, hoping to not let on at all that he really did like Mikki and did in fact want to ask her out.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Sorry about the lack of Sam in the chapter, but it would have gone for far too long if had __also included him into a scene. __There will be something with him, next chapter._

_Any ideas as to who Mikki's best friend in Ohio might be - keeping in mind that I do plan __to use Glee characters through out this, so it is someone we know. _

_And the two looks of Beth's - the one not approved by Puck and then later the outfit she __wears after being shopping with Mikki; are both on my Tumblr page, if you are interested in __looking at them._

_Now the whole Girl Scout thing - and Mikki having been one. That is me, to a degree; __although it was Girl GUIDES being in Australia. And I didn't go all the way through from __young to older, but more that I started when I was 7 left when 14; went back when 27 and __got kicked out when I was 31. (And by kicked out I mean exactly that, I am not at all loved __by the CEO or State people where I live - mainly because I actually seemed to care more __about actually doing stuff with my girls and wanting to fundraise for things we can do, so __the parents don't have to pay as much out for things...but it's a whole long story of how __and why that happened!)_

_As for what Mikki does say to Blaine about the Scouts - that is also very true. Over here __in Australia, we are mixed, boys and girls - all the way through from Joeys to Rovers, to __even leaders. I am now a Joey Scout leader (that is the youngest group 6-8 yrs old) and I __am so thankful for that, because I have made some amazing friends through this - and it's __also why I am involved in stage productions now as well over where I am. (And if you have __all heard of a little Aussie movie called 'Kenny' and the star and writer of it - well __that person is our chief scout here in my state! And I got to say he's an awesome guy!)_

_Anyway, until to whatever story is updated next._

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Once again thank you one and all for the reviews and follow/faves on this story. It __means so much to me that I really can't put it all to words - and I know I can't possibly __thank every one of you who read it, but just thank you from me to you; and for keeping the __Glee fandom hopefully alive even after the show has finished._

_Quickly before on with the story; I got to meet JDF last weekend(and for those of who you __don't know who that is, JDF is Jason David Frank of Power Rangers and played Tommy in many seasons), __and just to see him firstly in person talking about his time on the show and answering __questions (and why he is opposed to PR's being dark and gritty, which I completely __understand) to then actually physically say 'hi and thank you' to, is just so beyond __amazing! (I will say here that I had a hard teenage years - I was [and still am] the nerdy __girl who got teased for loving certain fandoms...but in saying that I would not change a __thing about me, I love my Power Rangers, my Glee, my StarKid, my TMNT, my superheroes and __my supernatural genres. It's who I am!) And the signed picture I got is on my Tumblr if __you want to check that out - which I am totally framing and hanging in my tv room, because __it's just too freaking awesome not to! :)_

_So in terms of all the bad that has been in my life at the moment - for instance still not __knowing if my Samsung phone is salvageable (they are going to try and fix it for me, so __fingers crossed); and then to me deciding that it would be a smart idea to trip off the __front door step and roll my right ankle (which is the opposite to the one I normally end up __rolling and therefore finding it hard to drive), I am not having the best luck this year! _

_Anyway here is the next chapter, you all know what to do at the end - and read if __carefully, because there is a sneaky foreshadow in it of what is yet to maybe come in this __story!_

_Love to you all_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 –

As October rolled round, Sam along with his younger brother Ryder, managed to score tickets to that years Comic Con in New York, and the Thursday morning saw the two of them heading off to the airport for the flight to the opposite side of the country.

Mikki who had since moved into her own apartment, on the way to the Puckerman residents collected Ryder from his and Marley's apartment, so that he and Sam were then able to later arrive at the airport together.

The two of them walked into the Puckerman resident, via the front door; and since she was now pretty much a daily guest there, Mikki didn't even bother to knock and instead just opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hello" said Mikki, as she along with Ryder, who had his bag for the five days that he and Sam would be in New York with him also.

"Hi morning" said Puck, who was sitting on the sofa reading something on his phone.

"Hey man" said Ryder.

Puck looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Hey"

"My brother ready or is he still packing?" asked Ryder, with a laugh.

"Well considering how he was in college" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Still packing then" said Ryder with a laugh also.

"Yep" replied Puck, just as Sam came into the living area, rolling a suitcase behind himself

"For once, actually I am not still packing" he said.

"Miracles do happen" replied Ryder, with a laugh looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, guess they do" said Sam with a laugh also.

"So you're both all set to go then?" asked Puck, as he stood up.

"Yeah Blaine will take us to the airport in about an hour, and then we fly to New York and go to Brittany's for the next couple of days" said Sam.

Puck nodded. "It was nice of her to offer for you guys to say with her"

"Yeah, well I bought ear plugs and also noise cancelling headphones, just in case Sam and Britts decide to get loud" said Ryder, with a smile.

"Britts and I aren't together anymore" said Sam, looking at his brother.

"Doesn't mean you can't possibly have some fun with her whilst there" said Ryder with a laugh.

"True that" said Sam, with a nod and also smile.

"So Brittany is your ex girlfriend" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, we're still really close. Just neither of us wanted to do the long distance thing"

"I understand that, long distance sucks" replied Mikki.

"I thought you were single" said Ryder.

"I am" replied Mikki, looking at him. "But I have done the long distance thing in college, and it didn't end well"

"He cheated on you, huh?" asked Puck, looking to her.

Mikki shook her head. "No, I cheated on him"

"Wow, and here I thought you were some kind of sweet girl" said Ryder.

"Hmm, I only have people believe I am an angel. But there is a bad girl hidden away" she replied, with a smile.

"I bet" said Sam, with a laugh, as Alyson came down the stairs into the living room.

"Ready for school" she said, as she walked over to the adults in the room.

"Yes, we're ready when you are" said Puck, looking to his young daughter.

Alyson nodded and looked at Sam. "Have fun Sammy"

Sam laughed and picked the young girl up and hugged and kissed her. "I will"

"And bring me back something" said Alyson.

"Bring me back something please, Sam" said Puck looking at his daughter and correcting her.

Alyson looked at him and then Sam, giving him her best pout. "Please Sam"

Sam laughed. "I will see what I can find that you will love"

"Thank you" replied Alyson.

"Okay, kiss bye" said Sam, quickly kissing the young girl on the cheek. "And you be good for your dad and Uncle Blaine, whilst I'm gone"

"I will be" replied Alyson.

"Yeah, I know you will" replied Sam, as he put Alyson down again.

"Okay man, have a great time" said Puck, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's going to be totally freaking awesome" said Sam, with a smile.

"Hmm and you will both fit right into the total nerd fest" said Puck, with a laugh, as he held out his hand to Ryder and shook it.

"Yeah, we will" replied Ryder, with a laugh.

"Yeah, got to say I am kind of jealous" said Mikki.

"You're jealous of them getting to be nerds" said Puck.

"Totally, I can like that kind of stuff as well" said Mikki.

"She's right, her and Marls, they're kind of into the anime scene" said Ryder.

"I haven't a clue as to any of that" said Puck.

"I'll fill you in on it on the way to dropping Aly off" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay" replied Puck.

"Later guys, see you on Sunday evening" said Sam.

"Yeah man, see you" said Puck, looking to Alyson. "You ready, miss"

Alyson nodded. "Bye Sammy, bye Ryder"

"Bye angel" said Sam, with a smile to her.

See you guys" said Mikki, with a smile also and she and Puck left the Puckerman house with Alyson so that she could head to school and then to work.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that day, Sam and Ryder got to New York and after grabbing a cab from the airport; the two of them now were walking up the stairs to that of Brittany's apartment block.

Sam had texted her on the way, and she had assured them that she was home and looking forward to the two of them spending the weekend.

Getting to the apartment door of his ex girlfriend, Sam knocked on the door and almost instantly it was opened and Brittany threw her arms around him.

"Sam" she said, with a laugh as she hugged him.

"Hey Britts" replied Sam, with a laugh also returning the hug.

"I missed you" said Brittany, as she looked at him with a smile.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, kind of missed you as well"

Brittany smiled and looked at Ryder. "Hey Ry"

"Hey Britts, you look good" said Ryder, with a smile to her as well.

"Thanks" she replied. "So come on in"

"Sure" replied Sam, as he and Ryder entered the apartment.

"So you're really okay with the both of us staying here this weekend?" asked Ryder.

"Of course, my roommate is going to spend the next few days in New Jersey at her parents place, so you can have her bed Ryder and well Sam I am sure won't mind being in my bed" said Brittany.

"She doesn't mind that someone she doesn't know will be in her bed?" asked Sam.

"No, Rae is pretty cool" replied Brittany.

"She's a weather girl, right?" asked Ryder.

Brittany nodded. "Well among other things she's one of the presenters on "Squawk Box" which has only recently moved from New Jersey to here in New York, and she got the nickname Rae Sunshine, because apparently they thought she was always happy and smiling"

"You've only been roommates for a few months right" said Sam.

"Uh huh, about six months and Rae is going to be as staying with her parents this weekend and also catching up with some friends as well back home" said Brittany.

"So you're not working tonight?" asked Sam.

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, and I am going to take you boys out for a real New York feast"

"Sounds awesome. I've never been to New York before, so that sounds amazing" said Ryder.

"Yeah, it will be" replied Brittany, with a laugh. "So I'll show you to Rae's room and then you can settle in there, and Sam can in my room and then we can head out and see the sights of New York"

"Okay, let's do it" replied Sam, with a smile to his ex girlfriend and the three of them got on with their now New York day.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Friday morning, just before Puck and Mikki were due to go on air; Sugar Motta who was one of the production assistants for the show, walked over to them with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Noah, your coffee" she said, with a smile to him.

Puck looked at her. "Umm, I didn't ask for a coffee"

"Oh I know, but I was making one for some of the others, and well I know how much you like that particular blend, so I thought I would make you one also" she replied.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you" replied Puck, as he took the cup of coffee from Sugar.

"Sure, anytime you want one. Just let me know" said Sugar, with a smile and then walked off.

Mikki looked at Puck and burst out laughing. "Ohhhh she has a crush"

"What?" asked Puck, looking to his co host.

"Come on, can't you tell. It's so obvious" said Mikki.

"It is?" asked Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I've been out of the dating and all that scene for so long I didn't pick up on that" said Puck.

"Hmm, you should ask her out" said Mikki.

"What, no. I can't ask her out" replied Puck.

"And why not, she seems like she is a nice girl" said Mikki.

"I don't know if I want to be dating anyone at the moment that's all" replied Puck.

"Look, I didn't know Quinn personally. But what I do know is if it was me, I would want my partner to move on" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "It was just feel as if I was cheating on Quinn in some way"

"Believe me you're not. And if what you have told me about her, I do believe she would want you to be happy and maybe one day find love with someone else" replied Mikki.

"And you think that person could be Sugar?" asked Puck.

"Well you will never know, if you don't get up the courage and ask her out now" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her friend and co –host and sighed. "Okay. I'll ask her"

"Excellent" said Mikki, with a smile.

"But if she says no, and my self esteem is shattered. I am blaming you" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "I doubt she will be saying no"

Puck nodded and then looked over to where Sugar was talking with one of the camera people. "Okay, wait here"

"I won't move from this position" said Mikki, with a smile.

Puck gave her a weakish smile and then headed over to where Sugar was, and after she had finished talking with the camera person, started to speak with her.

From where she was standing, Mikki couldn't see Puck's face as he had his back to her, but from the smile and nod of Sugar, could tell that she was definitely happy with what was transpiring.

Puck spoke with her a little more and then Sugar also said something, and with a smile and kind of skip walked off; and Puck headed back over to Mikki.

"So I take it that went well?" asked Mikki.

"Umm yeah, we have a date tonight" said Puck.

"See there you are, that wasn't that hard now was it" said Mikki.

"No, I guess not" replied Puck.

Mikki laughed. "But you're still nervous, right"

"As hell" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well maybe ask Blaine for some pointers when you get home tonight" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "You're not serious about that are you, because believe me he is the last person anyone should be getting dating advice from"

"True, so I will give you some instead" replied Mikki.

"Okay then, what sage wisdom do you have for me?" asked Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Just be yourself, and don't try and force anything"

"Got it" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Two minutes to open" said one of the camera people, nearing them.

"Show time" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them went and took their seats on set for the show.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That afternoon, Puck went back to his place and when he entered saw Blaine in the living room with Penny watching an old episode of Fraggle Rock.

"You know I should get a picture of this and stick it up on every social media site that you're a part of" said Puck, with a laugh.

Blaine glared at him. "And if you do that I will be finding every old baby picture of you I can find in this house and sticking them up also"

Puck laughed and sat down on the sofa as well. "If you can find them"

Blaine laughed as Penny went over to her dad. "It Fraggle" she said, as she pointed to the screen.

"Hmm, I can see that" replied Puck, looking at his youngest daughter and placing a kiss to her head.

"Yeah, was just flicking through and saw that it was on, and I always loved it as a kid as well" said Blaine.

"I wouldn't let that get out to if I was you, don't want to be ruining your tough guy image" said Puck, with a laugh.

"What it totally had one of the best theme tunes" replied Blaine.

"Well I do have to agree with you there, the Muppets were and still are pretty awesome" said Puck, with a nod.

"Yep" replied Blaine. "So anything interesting happen today?"

"Actually, yeah. I kind of have a date tonight" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "You have a date?"

Puck nodded. "Uh huh, there is this girl at work, and Mikki said she seems to be really keen on me, so she suggested I ask her out and I did, and she said yes"

"Wow, look at your jumping back into the dating world" said Blaine.

"So you don't think it's too soon after Quinn?" asked Puck, looking at his brother in law.

"Quinn was my big sister and I loved her, and I know you did as well. But I also know that she wouldn't want you to give up on finding another someone to maybe love" said Blaine.

"Mikki said along the same thing" said Puck.

Blaine nodded. "Well she's right"

"Yeah, I know. It's just the no one will ever be able to replace Quinn" said Puck.

"And you're not looking for someone to replace her, because quite frankly that would be rather disturbing. But it's not wrong for looking for someone else to love and share your life with" said Blaine.

"You ever think about that stuff?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"No" scoffed Blaine.

Puck looked at his brother in law in skepticism. "Come on man, I can see how much you love my girls; and well you got to one day want that for yourself, right"

"Maybe, I don't know" replied Puck.

"Well if you do ever find that one woman who is perfect for you, just don't act like your arrogant self all the time" said Puck.

"I am not arrogant" replied Blaine.

"No, I know that. Just well sometimes with women, you can be that way sort of" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him.

"Maybe show the side that isn't afraid to sit down with his niece and watch something like Fraggle Rock and that it's something that he also knows all the words to as well" said Puck.

Blaine laughed. "That would totally ruin what I have going on here"

"Suit yourself" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so what time is your date tonight?" asked Blaine.

"Umm, I am picking her up at seven" replied Puck.

"I start work at nine, will you be back by then?" asked Blaine, looking at him.

"A two hour date, seriously?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I've got to work tonight man. I can't bail out on it" said Blaine.

"And Sam isn't here, so we can't ask him to look after the girls" said Puck.

Blaine shook his head.

"Can't you ring up work and tell them you can't go in?" asked Puck.

"Not this late, no" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "It will be really hard to get a replacement in this late"

Puck sighed. "Okay, so I'll just give Sugar a call and tell her I can't go out tonight"

"Oh no, no. You are going out with this girl tonight" said Blaine.

"I can't exactly leave the girls on their own, so it will have to be another time" said Puck.

"Just call Mikki up and ask her, after all this was her suggestion that you ask this girl out" said Blaine.

"She said something about her and Marley having a sister night, since Ryder is in New York with Sam" replied Puck. "And I just can't ask her to drop that, to come and look after the girls"

"Fine, I'll do it then" said Blaine, grabbing his cell phone off the coffee table.

"You have Mikki's number, because?" asked Puck, looking at his brother in law.

"Because she gave it to me, in case she was needing to get in contact with you and you weren't answering" replied Blaine, as she went through his contacts.

Puck just looked at him, as Blaine connected the call to Mikki.

"There better not be any other reason as to besides that, she is my co host" said Puck.

Blaine made a face at him as the call connected.

"Hello?" asked Mikki, as she answered.

"Mikki, hi it's Blaine" he replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that" she replied. "Caller ID"

"Umm, yeah of course" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Something I can do for you?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, I believe you told Puck to ask a girl that you both work with, out tonight" said Blaine.

"Let me guess you're ringing to tell me it's a bad idea" said Mikki.

"No, I think it's a great idea" replied Blaine.

"Okay, glad you agree" said Mikki.

"Yeah, there is just a slight problem" said Blaine.

"Problem, how?" asked Mikki.

"Well I have to work tonight and I can't be here with the girls, and Puck is threatening to call the date off because there is no one to look after them" replied Blaine.

"I can do it" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "It's like you read my mind. I was going to ask you that same thing"

"Yeah, well last thing either of us want is Puck to cancel his date" said Mikki.

"You're okay with doing this though. Puck said something about you and Marley having a sister night" said Blaine.

"It's fine, we were actually going to watch really old dorky stuff on DVD" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Just as long as it's fine" said Blaine.

"It's fine" replied Mikki. "We'll just bring the dorky fun to the girls"

Blaine laughed. "Okay, well I will tell Puck the good news then"

"Yeah so what time, should Marls and I be there?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe about six thirty" replied Blaine.

"Okay, see you then" said Mikki.

"See you then" replied Blaine and ended the call, then looked at Puck. "Mikki and also Marley will look after the girls, so you don't have any excuse not to go out on this date"

"Really?" asked Puck.

Blaine nodded. "So if I were you I would be heading up now to shower, and get something nice out to wear tonight"

"But it's only like two thirty in the afternoon" replied Puck.

"So, you want to make a good impression right" said Blaine.

"Well yeah, I guess" replied Puck. "But I have to go and get the girls from school soon"

"Don't you worry about that, I can do that" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him. "Okay"

"Right, now all you have to worry about is impressing this girl tonight. So get a move on and have a shower and if you need any help choosing something to wear, then give me a yell" said Blaine.

"I really should be getting ready now?" asked Puck.

"Yes now" replied Blaine, with a nod and pointed up behind himself to upstairs.

Puck sighed and stood up. "Fine, although I really don't think it's going to take me that long to get ready"

"Better to be prepared and ready, then not ready and late" said Blaine.

"Suppose" replied Puck and headed upstairs to his bedroom and bathroom to start getting ready for his date; and leaving Blaine to look after Penny some more, whilst also think about what Puck had said about him one day wanting the whole family thing for himself.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that evening, Mikki and Marley arrived at the Puckerman resident. As usual Mikki walked into the house, opening the front door without even bothering to knock.

"Don't those who live here find that a little rude?" asked Marley, as they walked inside the house and Mikki closed the door behind them.

"No, Puck was the one who told me to just come on in, any time" replied Mikki, as Beth came running out from the kitchen, holding a slice of pizza.

"Mikki, hi" she said, when she saw her.

"Hey Beth" replied Mikki, looking at the oldest of the Puckerman girls with a smile. "You remember my sister Marley, right?"

"Kind of, hi" said Beth, looking to her.

"Hi" replied Marley.

"So dad got me, Aly and Penny pizza for dinner since he is going out" said Beth.

"Aly, Penny and I" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Right, yeah that" replied Beth, with a laugh also. "Come have some"

"Sure, okay" replied Mikki, as she put down the bag that she had bought and her and Marley following Beth into the kitchen.

Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table with Alyson and Penny, also eating pizza.

"Hey" he said with a smile to the two sitters for the night.

"Hi" replied Marley.

"So help yourself, Puck got way too much pizza" said Blaine.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she grabbed a slice as did Marley.

"It's cool, just appreciate you both doing this tonight" said Blaine.

"So are you looking after us tonight?" asked Alyson.

"I am, and so is Marley" replied Mikki, with a nod. "That okay with you?"

Alyson nodded. "Can we watch Frozen?"

"Please no more Frozen" said Beth, with a groan.

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "Well actually Marls and I bought some of our DVD's that you might also like"

"Are they Disney?" asked Alyson.

"No, they're much cooler then Disney" replied Marley, with a smile to the young girl.

"What are they?" asked Beth.

"Finish up dinner and then we'll show you" said Mikki, and looked to Blaine. "So take it Puck is still getting ready?"

"Yeah, I think he's kind of nervous though" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"I guess he would be, but it's important that he gets back out there" said Mikki.

"Totally" replied Blaine.

"Stop talking about me" said Puck as he walked into the kitchen.

"Stop listening into other people's conversations then" replied Blaine, with a smile to his brother in law.

Puck looked at him shaking his head and then to Mikki and Marley.

"Tie or no tie?" he asked, referring to the tie that was around his neck under the shirt collar.

"I say no tie" said Marley.

"Yeah agree, it's a little less formal looking and more relaxed" said Mikki.

"That is exactly what I said to him about an hour ago, but of course I apparently don't know a thing about looking good" said Blaine.

"You're idea of looking good is a band t- shirt" said Puck.

"I think you look pretty, Uncle Blaine" said Alyson.

Well thank you princess" said Blaine, placing a kiss to his nieces head.

"Just relax and it will be fine" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and put this back upstairs" said Puck, and going to head back upstairs.

"He's not going to relax you know that right" said Blaine, with a laugh as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"A little nerves are good though" said Marley.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah I guess they are" he replied and along with Mikki, Marley and his nieces they finished up eating the pizza.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Shortly after they had finished eating pizza, Mikki and Marley were in the living room with the girls, showing them the DVD's they had bought over, whilst Puck finished getting ready and Blaine started to get ready for going out that evening.

"Can we watch this one and this one?" asked Alyson, holding up Care Bears and Powerpuff Girls.

"Sure, we can have a look at some of the eps of them" said Marley, with a smile to the young girl.

"Beth, any you interested in seeing?" asked Mikki.

"Umm maybe Jem and Sailor Moon" she replied.

"Sailor Moon was always my fave, so good choice" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Yep and so awesome to dress up as, right" said Marley, looking to her sister.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I am so going to try and convince the producers of Wake Up, that we somehow do coverage from San Diego Comic Con this year. Because that would be so awesome"

"And you're going to take your fave sister along as well, right" said Marley, with a smile.

"If they go for it, yeah totally" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Keep walking" said Blaine, as he came down the stairs behind a not so happy Puck.

"Is he trying to bail" said Mikki.

"Uh huh he reckons he has a cold coming on, but I call bulldust on that" said Blaine as they got downstairs.

"How do you know, you're not inside my body" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"No, but I also know a lie when I see one" said Blaine.

"Surprising since you do it all the time" replied Puck.

"I'm sure once you're out there on the date, you won't be nervous anymore" said Mikki.

"Exactly, and your girls are looking forward to watching some old school shows with us, so go and have fun" said Marley.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "I guess it will be fun, once I get there"

"It will" said Mikki.

"So when you say old school shows, what shows are we talking here?" asked Blaine.

"See for yourself" said Mikki, picking up one of the She-ra DVD box sets.

"I remember that show growing up, sister of He-Man" said Blaine.

"Yep, and then we also got all these as well" said Mikki.

"Pretty cool collection. Yours or yours?" asked Blaine, pointing to Mikki and then Marley.

"Some are mine, some are Miks" replied Marley.

"Yeah, I'm more the Sailor Moon lover as well as Jem. And Marls is the others" replied Mikki.

"Not that we don't like what the other has" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Yeah, and of course there is still all the stuff I didn't even bring like old school Muppets, Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Puck looked at her and then to Blaine. "Fraggle Rock, interesting" he said with a laugh.

Blaine noticing his brother in laws look, glared at him and then looked at the girls. "Okay well have a fun night. I probably won't be back before you two leave, so see you whenever"

"Yeah, don't get into much trouble now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Blaine.

"That none of us believe" said Puck.

"Okay, girls give me a hug and I will see you in the morning" said Blaine, bending down to his nieces height.

"Night Uncle Blaine" said Beth, giving him a hug.

"Night buttercup" he replied, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Will you be here in the morning Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, as she hugged him.

"Aren't I always princess" replied Blaine, as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss to the cheek also.

"Yes, but just checking" replied Alyson.

Blaine laughed. "Well I will be here, I promise"

"Good" replied Alyson.

"Ladies, have a fun night babysitting" said Blaine.

"Yeah we will" replied Marley.

"'kay, later" said Blaine, grabbing his jacket off the back of the arm chair and heading to the front door. "Make sure he does actually go on his date"

"Don't worry, he is going to say goodbye to the girls and then leave" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and left the house, and Puck looked at Mikki and Marley.

"Maybe you can just tell Blaine, I went" said Puck.

"Not happening, you're going" said Mikki.

"Yes daddy, go out and have fun" said Alyson. "Because we have fun with Mikki and Marley"

Puck looked at his daughter and smiled. "Okay, come here princess"

Alyson smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you daddy"

"Love you too, be good for Mikki and Marley okay. And I will see you in the morning" said Puck.

"Promise?" asked Alyson.

"Definitely promise, okay" replied Puck, placing a kiss to her head.

"Okay, night daddy" said Alyson, kissing him also.

"Not too old to hug your old man, good night Bethy?" asked Puck, looking at his older daughter.

"No" replied Beth, with a laugh and hugged him.

"Love you buttercup and be good okay" said Puck.

Beth nodded. "Dad, do you still love mom?"

Puck looked at his daughter. "Sweetie you know I do"

"But you're going out with another woman, right?" asked Beth.

"Yes, I am. But no matter what happens no one will ever be able to replace your mother, because she has given me so much, including 3 of the most beautiful daughters ever" replied Puck.

"Will this woman be our new mom maybe?" asked Beth.

Puck gave a laugh. "It's a date sweetie, not a lifetime together"

Beth nodded.

"But maybe one day, I might remarry. And that will only happen if the person I am going to be with loves you just as much as I do" replied Puck.

"Okay" said Beth.

"Don't stress about it now, okay sweetie" said Puck, placing a kiss to his daughter's head. "And if you want to talk more about this we can tomorrow okay"

Beth looked at him and nodded, giving him a hug. "I love you dad"

"Love you too angel" replied Puck.

"Okay you've said your goodbyes, Noah. Time to go now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Penny is upstairs asleep, so hopefully she won't wake too many times"

"It's fine, we've both babysat before, so it will be okay" said Marley.

"Yeah, just kind of nervous" said Puck, with a laugh.

"She will like you dad" said Beth.

Puck looked at his daughter and smiled. "Thank you sweetie"

"Bye daddy" said Alyson, hugging him again.

"Bye princess" replied Puck, quickly hugging her back.

"Have fun" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod and headed over to the front door. "See you a little later tonight"

"Bye" said Marley, as Puck opened the front door and then left the house.

"So girls, which show do we want to watch first?" asked Mikki.

"This one" said Alyson, holding up Care Bears.

"Okay, Care Bears it is" said Marley, with a laugh and took the DVD off the young girl and placing into the player before they settled in on the sofa to watch the old Care Bears tv series.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After having dinner with Sugar and finding out he and the younger girl, did have more than a few things in common, they headed to the Smash Club for some drinks.

"I wouldn't have picked you for the type of person to know about this place" said Sugar, with a laugh as they entered the bar.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "I actually only know of it, because my brother in law works here"

"Okay that makes a little more sense" replied Sugar as the two of them headed over to the bar.

"Hey Jeff, Blaine around" said Puck as the neared and he saw the blond bartender serving drinks.

"Oh hey, yeah. Just a sec" he replied, and looked over to where Blaine was at the other end of the bar serving and talking with some girls down there.

"He charming girls as usual" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Pretty much" replied Jeff, with a laugh as he took the money for the order he had just done and went over to the register and rang it up and then went over to Blaine to talk to him.

"So what did you want to drink?" asked Puck, looking to Sugar as up where Blaine was Jeff pointed out that Puck and Sugar were there.

"Umm, a lime mojito" replied Sugar as Blaine came over to them.

"Hey man, didn't expect to see you rock up here" said Blaine, as he looked at Sugar and then Puck.

"Well I wanted to prove to you that I did actually go through with it and go on the date, and when Sugar suggested that we come here, I thought why not" replied Puck.

"Okay, well what can I grab you both" said Blaine. "On the house of course"

"Umm a lime mojito for the lady and myself a beer" replied Puck.

"Coming right up" said Blaine, with a smile as he went to start making the mojito.

"That's your brother in law?" asked Sugar.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Uh huh"

"Okay, well that's awkward" said Sugar.

"Awkward, why?" asked Puck.

"Because I kind of slept with him" said Sugar.

Puck looked at Sugar in alarm. "You slept with Blaine? When?"

"I don't know a few months ago, and he left in the middle of the night or maybe early morning and then never called me" replied Sugar.

"I will kill him" said Puck.

"Don't worry about it, I mean there is no hard feelings or anything" said Sugar. "I just didn't realize that he was your brother in law"

"Yeah, well I apologize. He kind of a has a habit of doing that sort of thing" said Puck as Blaine came over to them again, and placed the drinks sown in front of them.

"There we go one mojito and one beer" said Blaine.

"You're unbelievable you know that" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Well I kind of know that, but thanks for clarifying that up for me" replied Blaine with a smile.

"Oh I don't mean the way you think I mean it" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him, not at all knowing what Puck was actually implying.

"Not following" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him, shaking his head. "You sleeping with women, and the then leaving act and not even bothering to call afterwards"

"And that's relevant here because?" asked Blaine, looking at his brother in law.

"So you really don't remember me then" said Sugar.

Blaine looked at her. "Why would I know you?"

"Think about it Blaine, what I was just saying" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him and then to Sugar, his eyes widening in horror.

"I slept with you?" asked Blaine.

Sugar nodded. "You did, yes. And sometime afterwards when I was sleeping you snuck out and never contacted me again"

"Okay I apologize for that, I didn't honestly ever think I would see you again" said Blaine.

"Figures" said Puck, and Blaine glared at him.

"No harm done, honestly. I'm not looking for a relationship anyway" replied Sugar.

"You're not?" asked Puck, looking to her.

"No, did you think that?" asked Sugar in reply looking to Puck.

"I don't know what I thought to be honest" said Puck. "But I don't know if I am one for the casual thing like Blaine is here"

"Hey, don't knock the casual thing until you tried it" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and gave a quick smile. "I think I see people needing drinks" he said, and headed away from Sugar and Puck.

"Did you think this could be come something more?" asked Sugar.

"I guess, maybe yeah" replied Puck.

"I think you're a sweet guy Noah and all that, but you also have a family as well. And I honestly could never picture myself being a step mom" said Sugar.

"So it's not going to go anywhere" said Puck.

Sugar shook her head. "Sorry, but we can still have some fun"

"If your fun is like Blaine's fun, then that is definitely not me" replied Puck.

Sugar gave a laugh. "Whilst I do enjoy doing that sort of thing. I can see that you're not the type of guy who would. And I can respect that, and we can just hang out as friends, go see a movie together or have dinner from time to time"

"I'd like that" replied Puck.

"Yeah, me too" said Sugar.

"To friendship" said Puck, holding his glass up.

Sugar laughed and tapped her glass against Puck's. "To friendship" she replied with a laugh and the two of them continued to talk till they left the Smash Club and their date for the evening was then over.

* * *

_End Note: __So did anyone pick up the foreshadow?! There were a few I might add. Does anyone have a __clue as to who "Rae Sunshine" is?_

_As for having Puck get out again into the dating world - I think he has to start doing __that, obviously for many reasons yet to be seen. _

_And I know it was probably a bit mean having had Blaine already as to being with Sugar, but __it's playing into the whole him being just that little bit of a player and how just maybe __he will start to reform himself, because he does realize that he wants those things Puck __mentioned, one day.  
__There was also going to be a scene with Puck returning from his date and telling Mikki and __Marley about it and mentioning something about the whole Sugar and Blaine thing, but that __would have pushed the chapter close to 10,000 words and wasn't really a whole necessary __storyline point - it would just make Mikki slightly more disgusted by Blaine and his __antics, and how it will probably be if she was to consider going out with him, and how much harder __he would have to convince her that he's not going to do that to her. (Of course that isn't __saying that she will never go out with him or that he would do the same thing, because __either could happen!)__  
_

_And the shows that mention there - they are something that I have on DVD as well! I am __totally a lover of the old school cartoons, and wish they had more of them on DVD as well. __Would really love to have other shows such as Rainbow Bright, Strawberry Shortcake and __Muppet Babies as well - but not all of them have gotten released on DVD sadly. _

_Lastly before I close and go onto writing another chapter of another story - the furbies __want to say that they think Darren looks really pretty, with his Hedwig makeup on (and Luna __is not happy that she can't go, when I told her no, the reply was 'oh come on no likey') - __here's hoping someone sneaky can get video and the furbies (and me as well) can get to see __him on stage, looking really 'purdy' _

_So until next time. Thanks once again for reading, and keep and eye out for other story __updates and if you haven't checked those ones out yet, then please do!_

_Love to you all,_

_KJ and the furbies! _

_xxooxxoo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : Thanks for all the reviews and also fave/follows on the last chapter._

_This chapter is a pretty much Blaine/Mikki centric, only because I need to get them to a certain point rather soon, which sets everything else in motion (aka Rachel) - and all I will say that some are maybe on the right path of thinking for future chapters, for a few things._

_Also as well we get to meet Mikki's other two siblings in this chapter and also find out who her ex boyfriend is (which may have repercussions further down the track), and I would love to know peoples feedback on that and if you like who they are. (The good thing with the show now done and over, I can add all the characters in, without hassle, unlike other stories because they have already been planned out for long time and adding characters gets rather annoying! Trust me I have done it with another epic story and last character count there was over 200, because of my desire to just keep on adding and adding from the various seasons of the show and also adding in other new shows to the list of which I take from, because the little plot mousey goes wild in my head!)_

_Anyway without further ado - here is the next chapter.  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8

If there was one thing that Mikki enjoyed about being in San Francisco, it was that she was now closer to one of her younger sisters, and her other younger sister also much closer as well since she was living in Las Vegas; as well as her younger brother who was studying at the University of Southern California.

And since Marley, who at age 23, was the San Francisco resident the longest, she had organised a night with the four Kapowski siblings; which saw the other sister, Katherine or Kitty as she preferred to be called who was 25 and in San Fran for the weekend also; along with the youngest of the siblings, Roderick or Rod, as her preferred to be called, who was 20 and currently studying Architecture at the University of Southern California, and thus it being one of the rare times apart from family gathering times such as Christmas and Thanksgiving that the four Kapowski siblings got together.

"You're going to love this place" said Marley as the four of them walked into the Smash Club.

"If there is cute guys here, then I most certainly will" said Kitty, with a smile.

"And there better be more than cute guys, because if there are no cute girls then I am most certainly out of her" said Roderick.

"Hmm, I think I just want to be single for a while, I was with Seb for six years, and I thought it was a relationship that was going somewhere. However he didn't want the commitment of all that stuff, so I will be strictly looking but not touching" said Mikki.

"More for me then" replied Kitty, looking at her older sister.

"Well some of the bartenders are pretty hot, and it's like a karaoke bar as well too. And some of the guys who work here and will often sing, are really talented" said Marley.

"And the girls, cute?" asked Roderick.

"You know what Roddy, I haven't tended to look at them, because I'm not that way inclined" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Well you got to know if they're kind of attractive here at least" said Roderick.

"If me, Marls and Mik's are anything to go by tonight, then there is definitely some attractive girls here" said Kitty, with a smile.

"You're my older sisters and that's just gross" said Roderick.

"I'm sure there will be some cute girls here for you to look at" said Mikki with a laugh and looped her arm through that of her brothers.

"And cute guys for you" said Roderick, looking to his oldest sister with a laugh.

"Staying single, remember" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Roderick shook his head, not at all believing that his sister would stay single for long.

"So you and Ryder ever come here then, or do you come to ogle the guys without him" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Marley looked at her older sister. "I do come with Ryder occasionally and we will maybe also sing as well" replied Marley, who had finished studying music at USC, a year prior; where she had met Ryder and was now working as a high school music teacher at a local high school.

"Maybe us four can sing something, it will be just like old times back in South Carolina when we use to put on concerts for mom and dad" said Kitty.

"Yeah maybe" replied Mikki, as they found themselves a table, looking around the club.

"So we getting some drinks?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, sure I'll buy. What you guys having?" asked Mikki.

"Rum and coke for me" said Kitty.

"Cosmo please" said Marley.

"Okay yeah I cannot get over the fact that I am now buying my little sister alcohol" said Mikki.

Marley looked at her and laughed.

"Rum and coke too" said Roderick.

"You can keep on dreaming there Roddy, if mom or dad were to find out I was buying you alcohol, they would kill me" said Mikki.

"Fine, coke" replied Roderick, with a sigh.

"And really Marls, a Cosmo. I think you watched a little too much Sex and the City when we were younger" said Kitty.

"What, I like them" replied Marley, looking at her older sister.

"Hmm, still weird I say" said Kitty.

"So a coke, a rum and coke and a Cosmo, coming right up" said Mikki, standing from the stool she was sitting on and heading over to the bar.

She turned back and saw her younger sisters and brother laughing about something, as Jeff came over to her. "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Umm a coke straight, a rum and coke and easy on the ice, a Cosmo and a Long Island Iced Tea" replied Mikki.

"Coming right up" replied Jeff and grabbed the glasses to make the drink.

Putting the coke and then rum and coke on the counter first, then the Cosmo and lastly the Long Island Iced Tea, he went over to the register to work out the total cost for the drinks.

"That will be $25.75" he said.

Mikki nodded and grabbed some money out of her purse and went to hand it over to the bartender.

"Actually they're on the house" said a voice Mikki instantly recognised.

She looked to the person who was also behind the counter and who had spoken. "You"

"Yep me" replied Blaine with a smile, heading over to the bartender. "It's on me Jeff"

"Sure thing Blainers, you're the boss man" he replied.

Mikki looked at Jeff and then to Blaine. "Boss man?" she asked.

Blaine nodded as Jeff went to serve another customer. "Well the bar manager at least"

"I totally forgot when Marls said to come here, that this was where you worked" said Mikki.

"Well I'm kind of hurt by that" said Blaine.

"Okay why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I thought you actually listened when I spoke to you" replied Blaine. "Guess I was wrong, huh"

"Umm okay thanks, for the drinks" replied Mikki, picking up the tray they were on and heading back over to the others.

Blaine sighed to himself as he watched her walk away.

"Okay spill" said Jeff, looking at him as he rang up another sale putting the money into the register.

"Nothing to spill" replied Blaine.

"Oh really, since when do we give pretty girls drinks? You always tell us off for doing that" said Jeff, with a smile.

"Who said anything about me finding her pretty?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know, do you?" asked Jeff.

Blaine groaned. "Stop answering my question with a question"

Jeff laughed. "Yep you find her cute or pretty, or whatever"

Blaine looked at him. "It's my brother in laws, co host on that morning show he does. And I don't know there is just something about her, that I can't seem to shake"

"She doesn't put up with your womanizing bullshit does she and your lame pick up lines" said Jeff.

"That's exactly it, and I don't know why but it's driving me insane. She drives me insane" said Blaine.

Jeff laughed. "Yep women have a way of doing that"

Blaine nodded and then smiled. "I've got an idea"

Jeff just looked to his boss and also friend and saw the smile and knew that whatever Blaine was thinking he was going to regret being a part of it.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Mikki headed back over to her brother and sisters and put the tray down on the table, and took her seat once again.

"Here we go" said Mikki, as they all picked up their drinks.

"So any cute bar guys over there that happen to be single?" asked Kitty.

"I know one is, but that's because he is a womanizing jerk" replied Mikki.

"How can you know that when you've never been here" said Marley.

Mikki looked at her younger sister. "Because he is Noah's, who is my co host's brother in law"

"Ohh which one?" asked Kitty, straining to see better those who were behind the bar.

"If it's the blonde he's kind of cute" said Marley.

"You have a boyfriend" said Mikki.

"Still looking never hurts anyone. Ryder knows I love him" said Marley.

"Hmm, yeah okay. But to answer your question, no it's not the blonde. But the shorter guy with kind of curly hair that he is now talking with" said Mikki.

"Ohhh cute, definitely cute" replied Kitty.

"He's a jerk. The first time he met me he tried a pick up line on me" said Mikki.

"What was the pick up line?" asked Roderick.

"Something about how he must have never met before, because he wouldn't forget my face" said Mikki.

"Okay, that's one I haven't heard guys use" said Roderick.

"Hmm, and then something about twenty bucks and I would probably turn him down" said Mikki.

"Can I go punch this jerk, because from the sound of that line he implied that my sister is a hooker" said Roderick.

"Okay, calm on down there. I didn't take offence to it" said Mikki.

"And I take it didn't work then" replied Marley with a laugh.

"No definitely not, and from what Noah has said of his brother in law and from what I have also heard about some of his said shall we say exploits from him; Blaine just loves screwing around with women and doesn't have a good track record when it comes to commitment" said Mikki.

"Well maybe he hasn't found the right woman to connect with" said Kitty, looking at her older sister with a smile.

"Never going to happen" replied Mikki.

"Better not happen, because he sounds like a jerk" said Roderick.

Mikki looked at her brother and nodded. "Even though he can be nice sometimes, the jerk part always still tends to show"

"You won't be upset if I try then, because he's cute" said Kitty, looking over to the bar, where Blaine finished saying something to Jeff and then walking away; Jeff following behind shaking his head.

"I do mind Katherine, because this is someone that I have to unfortunately see on a regular basis since I work with his brother in law. So I don't want you and any sort of romantic entanglement getting in the way of that" said Mikki.

"As also none of my sisters are going to be with guys who speak to women in the manner in which he spoke to Mikki, Katherine" said Roderick.

"Firstly don't call me Katherine, you know I hate it" said Kitty.

"It's your name" replied Mikki.

"Yes well I hate it as much as you hate being called Mikayla or Roderick" said Kitty.

Mikki glared at her, as did Roderick.

"And secondly why do you care, if you don't like the guy" said Kitty as they heard the sound system get started up.

Mikki just glared at her and Kitty smiled.

"Unless you do like him, and don't want him to know about it" said Kitty, with a smile.

"I don't like guys who treat women like something that is to just be used and thrown away" replied Mikki.

"Well maybe you can be the exception to the rule" said Kitty.

"No, no way. Stay away from him, Mik. I mean it" said Roderick.

Mikki looked at her brother and sighed. "I will, because I can tell you right now, I am so not interested"

"Okay can you pipe on down, someone is going to sing and the three of you bickering is no fun" said Marley.

"Fine, because that means I don't have to listen to Miss Prude and Mr Morals here lecture me then" said Kitty.

Mikki glared at her younger sister, as Roderick also glared at his older sister, and the four of them looked up to the stage, where Blaine was now standing with Jeff and another taller brunette male.

"So hi, I'm sure most of you know me. I'm Blaine and I manage the bar and this is Jeff and Nick; and we're going to start off the karaoke for the night now" he said, pointing to the two other guys, and looking to Nick with a nod, who started up a song on the karaoke machine.

Nick and Jeff started to harmonize and Blaine then proceeded to start singing.

_"Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm  
You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now"_ Blaine jumped off the stage and walked through the crowd of people, much to the delight of some of the female population that were present in the bar.

"He is so full of himself" said Mikki, and she and her brother and sisters looked at Blaine and also the other two who were on stage, harmonizing with him.

_"See all these illusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin"_

"You got to admit he's a good singer" said Marley.

"So he can carry a tune, whoppee do da day" replied Mikki, as she drank some of her Long Iced Tea.

_"(Ahhh)  
Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
(Oooh) So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?"_

Blaine got closer to the table where Mikki and the others were sitting and he continued to sing.

_"(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone  
(Ahhhh...oh)  
Come on  
Oh yeah-yeah"_

Nearing the table and stopping, Blaine looked at Mikki and continued to sing. Mikki looked at him not at all impressed by what he was doing, Marley was trying hard not to laugh, Kitty was looking between Mikki and then Blaine, with a smile on her face and Roderick was trying really hard not to punch the living daylights out of the guy who was hitting on his sister.

_"Baby girl you da shit  
That makes you my equivalent  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right"_ he sang giving her a wink and then made his way back up to the stage where Nick and Jeff were.

_"All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, oh"_

"Okay, I have maybe previously thought he was a nice kind of guy, but now I think he's a total sleaze ball" said Mikki.

"That was kind of disgusting what he implied there to you and he's damn well lucky he isn't retrieving the microphone from his ass" said Roderick

"The whole damn song is disgusting" said Mikki.

"Oh come on lighten up you guys, it's a joke" said Kitty, looking at her older and younger siblings.

_"(Ooooh)  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'" _sang Blaine getting back up to the stage and still looking over to where Mikki was.

"What you think a guy singing a song about the obvious use of sex toys is cute" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister.

"Well he's obviously into you in some way" said Kitty.

Mikki just looked at her sister and then back up to where Blaine and the others were still singing, frowning.

_"(Ahhh)  
So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it  
(Oooh)Well does she want me to make it now?" _sang Blaine, clutching his hands over his heart and smiling in the direction of Mikki._  
"On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?" _Blaine saw the looks of unimpressed that Mikki was giving him and looked away at another group of girls, who were clearly very enthralled by his performance.  
_"(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
(Ahhhh...oh)  
When I get you alone" _Blaine finished up the song and looked back to the direction of Mikki and gave her a wink.

"Pig" said Mikki, looking at her sisters as she finished off her drink.

"Thanks everyone, head on up if you want to sing something" said Blaine, up on stage and then he, Jeff and Nick headed back to behind the bar, as the girls who had been enthralled by the performance quickly ran up to the stage to sing something themselves.

"You got to admit it was kind of romantic, in a bone head way" said Kitty.

"You thought 50 Shades of Grey was romantic" said Mikki, looking to her sister.

"It's okay and not all that bad as you made it out to be when you reviewed it on your show back in South Carolina" said Kitty.

"I actually thought Mik was dead on with that review, it's degrading to women" said Roderick.

"Agree, Ryder bought the first book for me and I told him that he could return it, because it's not at all romantic" said Marley.

"Exactly" said Mikki.

"Wow, you three really need to lighten up and have a bit of fun in life" said Kitty, looking to her siblings, as they heard the girls start to sing an off key rendition of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun".

"Hmm you guys finished drinking, because we're leaving" said Mikki.

"We only just got here" protested Kitty.

"And now we're leaving, or at least I am and going back home because I really don't want to be in this bar any longer" said Mikki standing from her school.

"Fine, I'm not one to bail on you, because you're my sister" said Kitty, as she too finished her drink.

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a nod. "Marls, Roddy, you coming also?"

Marley nodded. "Yeah"

"Uh huh" replied Roderick, as he finished off his coke and stood.

"Good" said Mikki as her two younger sisters stood up also

"I think however Mik, that you are being the world's biggest prude and you just need to go over there and kiss the hell out of that guy, because clearly that is what you both want" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her younger sister. "Even if he were the last male on this planet, I would not be doing that"

"Hmm whatever you say Mik, whatever you say" said Kitty.

Mikki just glared at her younger sister, and the four of them left the Smash Club.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Back over at the bar, Blaine watched as Mikki spoke with her sisters and brother and then saw the four of them get up at leave the bar.

"I thought for sure that she was going to at least come over and tell me she liked the song or something" said Blaine.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but it wasn't the most romantic song to choose to win a girl over now" said Nick.

"And how do you know that it wasn't her boyfriend that was with her and the other girls" said Jeff.

"Her sisters and brother, she mentioned something when she was over at the house the other day talking with Puck, that they were all going to be here over the weekend" replied Blaine.

"Wow, you not only made an ass of yourself in front of the girl you like. But also in front of her sisters and brother, that is one way to win over the family" said Nick.

Blaine looked at him. "So you're saying I should apologize to her for it next time I see her"

"Up to you man, but clearly she's not a girl who isn't going to be charmed as easily as some of the bimbos you dated" said Nick.

"And by bimbos, he means bimbos" said Jeff, looking to Blaine as well.

"Yeah, that girl though she is all class, and I hate to tell you this bro, but probably also way out of your league" said Nick.

"No, no she's not out of my league and I'm going to prove to her that I am not the type of guy she thinks I am" replied Blaine.

"Well good luck man, because you're going to be needing it" said Jeff, and the three of them got back to work.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next day, Mikki headed over to the Puckerman resident. Beth had asked her a week before when she had been over if she was able to read over her upcoming book report that she had to do.

Mikki had arrived a little after nine on the Saturday morning, and was now in the kitchen with the young girl reading over the report that she had written on Little Women.

"So this is required read or personal choice read" said Mikki, as Beth found the report that she had saved on her small notebook computer.

"Personal, but our teacher gave a list of books that we had to choose from" said Beth.

Mikki nodded. "Okay, well first tell me without reading the report, what you thought of it"

"It was good, a little sad in places especially when the Beth in it dies. But it's also an insight into what life was like back then as well, they didn't have the medicines we do and women didn't have the same freedoms that we do now. They couldn't really do anything but be wives and mothers and that irked Jo, and I liked her because she wasn't going to be told who she can be just because society thought it" said Beth.

"Very well thought out answer" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Really?" asked Beth with a smile.

Mikki nodded. "Yes, and growing up Little Women was one of my fave books as well"

"Okay great, so can you tell me if my book report is in need of more work then" said Beth.

"Sure thing" said Mikki, as she took the notebook closer to herself and began to read over Beth's report.

Blaine came down the stairs into the kitchen area, still dressed in his sleep clothes and went over to the fridge, stifling a yawn.

"Morning Uncle Blaine" said Beth looking over to where he was.

"Hmm, morning buttercup" replied Blaine as he grabbed the carton of juice out of the fridge and then a glass from the cupboard.

He walked over to the counter and put his glass down and went to pour himself a drink and saw that Mikki was also sitting at the table with his niece.

"What's she doing here" said Blaine.

Mikki realizing that Blaine was talking about her, turned and looked at him. "I was just reading over your niece's book report for her"

"Oh umm yeah that's nice of you" said Blaine, taking off the glasses he had put on when waking instead of taking the time to put his contacts in.

"Yeah well I figure some of the words might be a little big for you to understand, so I was more than happy to help out Beth" replied Mikki.

"I'll have you know that I majored in music and also French, so believe me sweetheart I can handle big words" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "French?"

"Yeah, Uncle Blaine even got to spend six months studying over there and he said he would take us all there one day when Penny is older and show us around" said Beth.

Mikki looked to the young girl sitting next to her. "Wow, that would be amazing. I've always wanted to go to Europe"

Beth nodded. "Yeah"

Mikki looked back over to Blaine, who had now taken his glasses off and was looking at something on a tablet. She laughed to herself and turned back to finish reading Beth's book report.

"Well I can't fault it, honestly. You've really summed up the book well, and how it makes you feel, so I'm sure your teacher will be just as impressed" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Beth.

Mikki nodded. "Really"

"Okay thanks, Mikki" said Beth standing from her chair and giving her a quick hug.

Mikki smiled at the sweet gesture. "Anytime, and if you liked that book you should also check out the others she wrote, that fit into the same verse"

"There's more?" asked Beth.

Mikki nodded. "Yes. Good Wives, Little Men and Jo's Boys"

"Okay I will have a look for them" replied Beth.

"I have them at home actually, so when I come around again I will bring them over for you" said Mikki.

"You'd do that?" asked Beth.

"Sure, of course" replied Mikki.

"Thanks Mikki" she replied with a smile and grabbed her notebook computer. "Bye Uncle Blaine" she said and headed up stairs to print out her book report.

"Yeah see you buttercup" said Blaine, looking after her.

Mikki stood up and neared the counter and Blaine just looked at her.

"How many fingers am I holding up" said Mikki, holding up three.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at her as if she was out of her mind.

"Can't tell huh, because you're as blind a bat right" said Mikki, with a smile.

"No I can see perfectly fine, thank you very much" replied Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at her and the fingers that she was still holding up. "Three"

"Hmm bugger. Was sure you couldn't see at all" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well I got one for you" said Blaine, flipping her off.

"Mature" said Mikki.

"Yeah well you'd know all about that, huh" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "Tell Puck I'll see him on Monday and that Beth's report is good"

"Yeah fine whatever, just leave" said Blaine.

"Leaving" replied Mikki, and turned around to head out through the kitchen door.

"Oh and for the record, I'm myopic" said Blaine.

Mikki turned and looked at him as she opened the back door. "Huh?"

"My eyes, I'm myopic. Nearsighted, I can see close up but not things in a long distance" said Blaine.

"Great to know" replied Mikki, and left the house.

Blaine groaned in frustration, wondering how he was ever going to get Mikki to stop being the way she was with him, and he put his glasses back on before heading out of the kitchen with his juice and the tablet to finish what he had started reading, before he got interrupted.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Sunday night, after all the girls had gone to bed and the three guys were sitting in the living room watching a basketball match on television; Sam decided to broach the subject of Mikki and what he had heard from Ryder about the other evening at the Smash Club.

"So, I heard from Ry when I was around his place today that you saw Mikki and her brother and sisters at the club last night" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him as he took a sip from his bottle of beer. "Yeah they were there"

Sam nodded and just looked at him.

"What?" asked Blaine, seeing the look that he was been given.

"Oh I don't know you tell me" said Sam.

Blaine sighed and didn't say anything in reply.

"Umm does someone want to fill me in here" said Puck.

"From what Marley told Ryder, Blaine sung a pretty suggestive song shall we say, last night at the club, pretty much trying to from what I can gather in an effort to impress Mikki" said Sam.

"Seriously, what the hell did I tell you" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Relax will you" replied Blaine, looking to him. "It's not like she was as Sam said, impressed by it"

Puck sighed and shook his head. "You do realize that I have to work with Mikki, and your bone headed thinking only with your dick moves, could possibly jeopardize that"

"I get that now okay. She obviously has no interest at all whatsoever in me. So don't worry I won't try anything else, okay. You have my word" said Blaine.

"Man you can be such an idiot sometimes, I don't understand how you and Quinn can even been from the same gene pool" said Puck.

Blaine glared at him. "Yeah, well you don't have to worry about me even wanting to go out with Mikki anymore, as she has made it perfectly clear that she is not interested in me"

"So this is just a general question. But you never want to actually settle down" said Sam.

Blaine looked to him. "Nope, women are too much damn drama. Give me one night stands any day"

Puck shook his head. "You're not going to want that all your life, believe me"

"I don't know, I had a pretty fun time with Sami, who I went back to her place with and she seemed to love the song I sung" said Blaine.

"Doesn't say much for the woman's integrity then does it" said Sam.

"All I care is if they're good in bed" replied Blaine.

"Wow, that's such a jerkish thing to say" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him and shrugged. "If you want the drama of a woman being around and nagging you all the time, then good for you; but me, no thank you"

"You'll probably regret those thoughts when you're older and still trolling bars, hoping to get with some girl who won't be the slightest bit interested in you" said Puck.

Blaine laughed as he stood, giving his brother in law a smile. "That will never happen"

Puck and Sam just looked at him.

"Night guys, don't wait up for me" said Blaine, grabbing his jacket off the vacant chair and then headed out of the house.

"Has he always been that way, or is there a reason as to why he thinks it's okay to treat women like they are some throw away object" said Sam.

"I wouldn't say always that way, but the last couple of years before Quinn passed away, he did get exceedingly worse" said Puck.

"And you definitely don't want him anywhere near Mikki, even though someone like her might be good for maybe straightening him out a little" said Sam.

"Whilst I admit Mikki is definitely a lot more grounded in her life and she would be maybe good for him. I just don't see them as being a viable lasting couple, because she can also too be kind of hot headed at times, and I don't think that will mix well with Blaine's hot headedness" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I see your point" said Sam, and the two of them continued to watch the basketball match.

* * *

_End Note:_

_Song - "When I Get You Alone" (Warblers version)_

_Yes, Blaine was acting like a douche again, and Mikki is maybe not also being 100% honest with herself either - maybe she does like him, and just doesn't want to say._

_Did anyone get the Sami reference (if you don't know that is a song actually written by Darren for the StarKid production Little White Lie, and then later became the song Harry in AVPM) - and it is also reference to one of my crazied furbies who is called Sami as well, and she was rather into this happening, she kept 'whoo'ing' and saying 'oh yeah uh huh' along with 'you complete me' at the time of writing!_

_The next chapter will be the final part of part 2 - and there will be some happenings in that will start to move the story in to the next phase and there will also be a reveal of someone too...not saying who it is, but I at least think it will be good!_

_And just quickly have others heard of the possible "Fuller House" show - got to say I will be very interested to see how that goes, and again I am just amazed at how in sync my brain is with rehashing these old shows into different versions, for them only then to get a lot of media attention for one reason or another._

_Until next time,  
love KJ xoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I am so, so sorry for the length of time it has taken me to update this story (and also the others); but sadly real life got in the way of that happening._

_But anyway I have recently gotten back into the flow of it all and have been busily writing, not only this story, but the others as well. So if you're hanging out for chapters of my other Glee stories, then I promise you that they are on the way._

_So where we left off...well you've read it so you know :)  
This chapter sees the conclusion of Part 2 of the story, so techinically it's the end of what what would be the second season!_

_There will be a little more of a wait until we do see the introduction of Rachel (unless what some people have caught on and we have maybe already heard of her in a sneaky way?), but I can promise you when she does come into the story, that it will be in a great way._

_Anyway, without further ado I give you the next chapter. You all know what do at the end, and I thank you all for your patience with my tardiness of updating._

_Love to you all,  
KJ xoxox_

* * *

Chapter 9 –

As the summer holidays neared once again, the viewership for "Wake Up San Francisco" also started to increase as well. So with that in mind, the producers decided to do a summer special, and made the decision to do a live two day broadcast from Hawaii.

This meant not only were Puck and Mikki going to be heading to the island state, but also Puck's three girls as well as Sam and Blaine also, since when the two of them would be filming there would be someone to supervise the young girls. Also as well, the producers were wanting to make some family friendly segments about what was available as well in Hawaii for those with children, so the fact that Puck had a family ready to go, made the producers even more excited about what this could possibly do for the longevity of the show.

The girls got to finish up from school, a few days earlier then everyone else, and on a Friday morning, they were all excitedly running around the house as Puck along with Sam and Blaine, tried to make sure they had everything needed for the trip.

"Beth, you really don't need this many tops" said Puck as he went through his oldest daughter's bag down in the lounge room.

"Yes, I do" replied Beth.

Puck looked at her. "We're going for four days, and not counting the top you're wearing; you have nine tops in here"

"Well I don't know what I'm going to want to wear just yet" replied Beth, as the front door of the house opened and Mikki walked, wheeling a very large suitcase behind her.

"Okay, well let's ask that of a woman then" said Puck, looking to Mikki, as Blaine came down the stairs with a small sized duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"If you're needing a woman's opinion, I wouldn't be asking Mikki then" said Blaine, as he threw his bag down on the ground near the bottom of the stairs.

Mikki looked at him. "Bite me"

"No thanks, I'll pass" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Guys, really can you please try to at least be nice to each other for just a few days, huh?" asked Puck.

"You're really asking for miracles there Puck, because that would mean Blaine would have to grow a brain" said Mikki.

"And you would have to learn how to keep your mouth shut" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him and then looked to Puck. "What is that you were wanting to ask?"

"Beth, has nine tops in her bag and I have tried to reason with her that she really doesn't need that many, but she thinks she does" said Puck.

Mikki laughed and walked over to where Puck and Beth were.

"Come on Mikki, please tell my dad he's being unreasonable" said Beth, looking at the older woman.

"Well as someone who always over packs, then I really want to say yes he is" said Mikki.

"Huh, see told you dad" said Beth, looking at Puck with a triumphant smile.

"However" continued Mikki. "I also pack more because I need to because of wardrobe changes"

"Huh" replied Puck, with a laugh at Beth.

Beth looked at him and frowned, and then looked to Mikki. "So you're saying also too many tops"

Mikki nodded. "Maybe five would be something your dad, would agree too"

"Five, okay?" asked Beth, looking to Puck.

"That's still two more then what you need" said Puck.

"But it also gives a little more option as well, just because these girls are going to be doing stuff for the show and I don't think you want to be looking as if you can't afford them stuff and they wear the same thing all day as well as at night time, if they're doing anything that is being filmed" said Mikki.

"You have a point" said Puck, looking to Mikki with a nod.

Mikki nodded, and looked to Beth. "Choose the five tops you like the most and then leave the others home"

Beth looked at her and smiled, and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mikki"

"Sure, anytime" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Us girls have to stick together, right"

"Right" said Beth, with a nod.

"Okay, well quickly make a decision, because the cabs are going to be here in about ten minutes to take us all to the airport" said Puck.

"Come on Beth, let's take this upstairs and I will help you decide on what tops are best" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Beth, and grabbed her bag from the sofa and went to head upstairs.

"Thank you" said Puck, looking at his co host.

"Sure what are co hosts for" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Beth headed up the stairs and Mikki went to go up the stairs also, but lightly punched Blaine in the arm as she went past him.

"Hey" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled and then followed Beth up the stairs.

"I swear that woman drives me insane" said Blaine, going and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"You mean she just doesn't put up with any of your crap" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well yeah that as well" replied Blaine. "But she drives me mad"

Puck laughed. "Never has it been said that women aren't a confusing species"

"You got that right" replied Blaine, with a laugh also.

"Okay, come on help me in the kitchen to tidy up and then we should be just about ready to go" said Puck.

Blaine nodded and the two of them headed to the kitchen to make sure everything was clean and right before that they left to go to Hawaii.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Once they were in Hawaii, the Saturday was jammed with Mikki and Puck filming segments that would then be added to the live broadcast that they would be doing on Monday and Tuesday mornings.

Puck was off filming at the Arnold Palmer Golf Course on Oahu Island about a forty five minute drive from Honolulu, and Mikki was out in the waves getting some surfing lessons from some of the local surfing pros for another segment.

Blaine and Sam had also taken the three girls down to the beach, and Blaine was helping Penny build a sandcastle, whilst Sam kept an eye on Beth and Alyson who were playing in the shallow section of the water, not too far away from where they were situated.

"Unc B" said Penny, hitting Blaine on the leg with the little shovel she had for digging sand.

Blaine however didn't notice or feel her doing this, and was instead too interested in watching Mikki out in the water surfing.

Penny hit him again, this time harder and this made Blaine notice.

"Pen, no" said Blaine, looking at his youngest niece. "We don't hit people with things"

"What she do?" asked Sam, quickly looking to his friend.

"Hit me with the shovel, probably because I wasn't helping her build" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you've kind of been a little distracted by a certain surfer out there" said Sam, with a smile.

Blaine looked at him as, he filled up a bucket with sand. "I was just looking, seeing what's happening"

"Mmm hmm" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Okay what is with the mmm hmm" said Blaine, as he patted down the sand in the bucket and turned it upside down on the sand.

"Oh, just you know that" said Sam, as Penny demolished the out turned sand that Blaine had just put down.

Blaine looked at him, as Sam quickly looked back to where Beth and Alyson were still in the water.

"You should ask her if she wants to have dinner" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "She'd never go for it, and besides who said anything about me wanting to have dinner with her"

"Well you haven't stopped staring at her ever since she got out in the water, so you know I just thought" said Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "Honestly I was just looking out of curiosity that's all"

Sam nodded. "So you don't like her, not even a little"

Blaine just looked at him.

"You know what, how about this. I ask her out" said Sam.

"What, no" said Blaine.

"Whoa jealous much" said Sam with a laugh.

Blaine looked at him. "Not jealous, no"

Sam laughed. "What I was going to say, before your apparently not jealous over reaction was that, I ask her out, but I don't actually have dinner with her, because when I get to wherever that is we eating, you're there and you have dinner with her"

"So you'd be like a decoy?" said Blaine.

"Yep" replied Sam, with a nod. "So what you say, good idea?"

"Well yeah" said Blaine. "But I don't know what you're even doing this for, as I don't like Mikki in that way"

"I'm doing it because I hope now after all this time that we've come to be friends; and also I've seen the way you look at Mikki and the way you tease Mikki; and it's quite obvious that you do maybe like her" said Sam.

"I'll admit she's not like any girl I've known before" said Blaine.

"Because she doesn't let the pick up lines and your smart mouth get to her" said Sam.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and well you know it kind of makes me want to at least try and see if I can get to her"

"Okay, whoa hold up" said Sam. "I am not going to help you out here, if you're plan is to just sleep with her and then go back to being an arse to her"

"No, god no" said Blaine, looking at him. "I wouldn't do that to Mikki, and besides I think Puck would literally kill me if I was to do that"

"He would" said Sam, with a nod, as they saw Mikki heading out from the water, and then doing some more face on work with the camera.

"So you want me to ask her to have dinner with me tonight, and then once we get to wherever it you plan for dinner, then you two can have dinner together" said Sam.

"Okay yeah, I'll work out somewhere and text you the details when I do" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Sure yeah okay" replied Sam, as Mikki finished her extra camera work and started to walk over towards them.

"Hey guys, how it going?" she said, as she approached them.

"Hey" replied Sam. "Good, and you looked good out there"

Mikki laughed. "Right, I kept on wiping out"

"Was it your first time surfing?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, not many places to surf where I grew up"

"Well like Sam said, you looked good out there, not sure too many people will even realize you haven't surfed before" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as Beth and Alyson came over to them.

"Do you know if our dad is going to be coming back anytime soon, Mikki?" asked Alyson.

Mikki looked at the young girl. "Not sure, but I can text one of the camera men with him and find out how it's going"

"Thank you" said Beth. "Dad said he was going to take us to dinner"

"I'm sure he will be back in plenty of time to do that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Exactly, and since it's almost lunch time, why don't we head up to the beach and grab some burgers" said Blaine, standing up and brushing the sand off himself.

"Can we get anything we want?" asked Alyson.

"Sure" replied Blaine, as Alyson took his hand.

"Can you grab me a cheeseburger?" asked Sam.

"I can" replied Blaine, with a nod and looked to Mikki. "You want anything Mikki?"

Mikki shook her head. "Thanks but no, I have to head back to my hotel room and have a quick shower, before doing some more segments for the show in the afternoon"

"Okay, see you later" said Blaine.

"Yeah later" replied Mikki, and Blaine headed off with Alyson and Beth.

"So what are you filming in the afternoon?" asked Sam.

"The Waikiki Aquarium, I'm going to be doing a segment there about their conservation" replied Mikki.

Sam nodded. "So after that did you want to grab dinner. I'm not sure what the others are doing, but I'm going to be eating alone, so it will be good to have someone to talk with"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well now I can't possibly have you eating alone now can I"

"No" said Sam, shaking his head. "No you can't"

"So I should be finished filming the next segment about five'ish, so just come by my hotel room then and we'll go grab something to eat" said Mikki.

"I'll see you then, then" said Sam.

"You will" replied Mikki. "Later"

"Later" said Sam, and Mikki headed off back to the hotel to freshen up a little before heading off to film the next segment of 'Wake Up', as Sam smiled to himself knowing that his and Blaine's plan was falling into place.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Sam and Mikki entered the Tiki Grill Bar, not far from the hotel that they were all staying at; with Sam immediately spotting Blaine sitting at a table not that far from the entrance.

Blaine gave him a wave and Sam headed over to the table, with Mikki following behind.

"Hey man" said Sam.

"Hey" replied Sam.

"Let me guess you picked up some dumb Hawaiian bimbo and you're having dinner with her here" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay, so I guess when Sam said we should go and grab a bite to eat, he then also invited you as well, since Puck is off having dinner with his daughters" said Mikki.

"Actually, I'm not staying" said Sam.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"I'm not staying for dinner, here at least" said Sam.

"Okay, do one of you want to explain just what the hell is going on here and fast" said Mikki, crossing her arms across her chest and looking from Sam to Blaine.

"I kind of got Sam to bring you here, so that we could have dinner together" said Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"Oh really" said Mikki, looking at him also.

Blaine just nodded, as Sam spoke up. "Give him a chance, huh"

Mikki looked at him and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't like being mislead or lied to, but that much I can do"

Sam nodded and looked to Blaine giving him a smile and quick thumbs up.

"You're going to stay?" asked Blaine.

"A girl's got to eat" said Mikki. "And I figure you're paying, so why not"

"I can pay, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay then" said Mikki, and sat down in the second chair at the table.

"Well have fun then, don't stay out too late and don't get up to anything naughty" said Sam, with a smile.

"It's just two friends having dinner, Sam. That's all" said Mikki.

"Right" he said, looking at her with a smile. "Later guys"

"Yeah later man" said Blaine, giving him a smile.

"Bye" replied Mikki, and Sam headed off out the restaurant.

"So this isn't a date, right" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and shook his head. "No, I just thought maybe we should get to know one another properly in a civilized manner, since Puck is always telling us that we need to be getting along"

"Yeah, I think we do kind of drive him mad with our constant bickering and name calling" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You think" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well, I think it will be nice to hopefully get to know a new side to Blaine Anderson" said Mikki.

"As you Mikki Kapowski" replied Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him and smiled also. "So shall we look at the menus"

Blaine nodded and handed her one of the menus that was at the table.

"Yes" he replied, and the two of them continued to talk and get to know one another, just that little bit better.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that evening, Mikki and Blaine were still at the Tiki Grill; and had surprisingly found that they did actually have more in common then they had initially thought they had.

"Did you want another drink?" asked Blaine, as he finished off his beer.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Are you trying to get me drunk Blaine Anderson?"

"No, I would never do that" he replied, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a questioning look.

Blaine laughed. "I work in a bar, and believe me I have seen the way drunk girls act, so it's not actually all that appealing to me"

"Hmm, and here I thought that was the type of girl you liked" said Mikki.

"Well I admit that they can be fun, but honestly most of them in bed are lousy" said Blaine.

"Okay, that's a little more information then I really cared to know" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as the person who was singing up on stage, finished and they both applauded.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Noted"

"So you going to do something, since it's open mic night and all?" asked Mikki, since the evening as it turned out was one of the regular open mic nights for amateur performers at the Tiki Grill.

"Nah, not tonight" replied Blaine.

"Well and here I was hoping you'd be able to maybe do a little better then the last time I saw you perform" said Mikki.

"What you didn't like my last performance?" asked Blaine, mock holding his heart and making a sad face.

"My brother wanted to kill you" said Mikki.

"Why?" asked Blaine.

"Because you implied some rather crude stuff, and well I'm his sister and I don't think any brother wants to think of some guy doing that with their sister, and especially not what you said" said Mikki.

"That was honestly never my intention, I was just having a little fun" said Blaine.

"Honestly, I now laugh about it when I think of it" said Mikki.

"So you think about me, huh?" asked Blaine, with a smile.

"No, not really" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I just know that you are probably a better singer then you let people at the bar believe"

"You're right" said Blaine, with a nod. "And I don't know maybe one day you might get to see that"

"I look forward to it" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"If anyone else wants to give the open mic a go here, then come on up" said the announcer who was in charge of that area of the restaurant.

"There's your chance" said Mikki, looking to Blaine with a laugh.

"Honestly I don't know what I would sing that would be able to impress you" said Blaine.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a smile. "Well guess that means the mic is free then"

"It is" said Blaine, as Mikki stood from her chair.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"You don't think you're the only one who can carry a tune are you?" asked Mikki.

"Well no of course not" replied Blaine. "I just wasn't aware that you're able to sing"

"I am a woman of many talents" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"So I'm beginning to see" said Blaine, with a smile of his own.

Mikki laughed and headed up to the small stage that was set up in the Tiki Grill, and spoke in a low voice to the announcer.

He nodded, and Mikki picked up the guitar that was also on stage.

"Okay, so we have another volunteer for the open mic, this is Mikki" said the announcer, as Mikki quietly and quickly tuned the guitar to the right key for her song.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, taking a deep breath as she spoke. "So I'm Mikki as you already know, and I hope you enjoy this"

Mikki started to play, and Blaine grabbed his phone out of his and started to record her performance.

_"I grew up where I could see the stars  
Drinking sweet tea from a mason jar  
Dogwood trees like leaves through the vines  
People on the porch watchin' fireflies  
And drivin' round the Wal-Mart on a Friday night_

_I'm just a small town girl  
And that's all I'll ever be  
I'm just a small town girl  
Hey, that's alright with me_

_I'd rather be fishin' with grandpa on the lake  
Than gettin' all glammed up fake eyelashes on my face  
Cut off jeans and an old ball cap  
A town so small you don't need a map  
It's where I'm from and there ain't no changin' me_

_I'm just a small town girl  
And that's all I'll ever be  
I'm just a small town girl  
Hey, that's all right with me_

_I'd rather ride in a Chevy truck than a Ferrari  
Give me a cheeseburger, I ain't eatin' no calamari_

_I'm just a small town girl  
And that's all I'll ever be  
I'm just a small town girl  
Hey, that's all right with me_

_Coca-Cola and apple pie, dirt roads and old clothes lines  
Familiar faces and dandelion bracelets  
You never meet a stranger and everybody helps out  
Soft green grass, Sunday school and wild flowers  
Drivin, drivin, drivin, drivin around_

_I'm just a small town girl  
I'm just a small town girl  
I'm just a small town girl  
I'm just a small town girl_

Mikki finished off the song, and stopped singing to a thunderous round of applause.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow" said the announcer coming back over to the stage as Mikki put down the guitar where it was before. "Let's give Mikki, another round of applause shall we"

The people in the restaurant clapped once again, as Mikki went back over to the table where Blaine was still seated.

"I don't know if anyone will be able to top that, but if you're game come on up" said the announcer as Mikki, sat back down.

"That was just incredible" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I had no idea you could sing like that" replied Blaine.

"Like I said, I am woman of many surprises" she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, you sure are small town girl" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train. Goin' anywhere" sung Blaine.

"Rock of Ages, I love that musical. When I went to New York I saw it twice, and have seen the DVD way too many times to count" replied Mikki.

"Again, with the surprising me" said Blaine.

"Yep, who knew we'd actually have that much in common" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, standing up. "Come on I'll pay the check and we can take a walk along the beach before we head back to the hotel"

"Sounds like a nice idea" replied Mikki, and the two of them left the restaurant before taking a walk along the beach, and thus cementing their blossoming relationship even more.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Blaine and Mikki got back to the hotel, and Blaine walked Mikki to her hotel room door; and Mikki got the key card for the door out of her bag and opened the door, and then looked at Blaine.

"I have to admit that I had a really great time with you tonight" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I had a really great time with you as well" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"So I'll see you in the morning" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, and leant into towards Mikki and kissed her.

Mikki hesitated for a moment, but then kissed him back; until the two of them pulled apart.

"That was unexpected" said Mikki.

"But nice, right?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him nodded and stepped inside to her hotel room. "Good night Blaine"

"Night Mikki" said Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki gave him a smile and then walked inside and closed the door of her hotel room, and walked over to the bed and placed her handbag down, and put her fingers to her lips and laughed slightly.

Sitting down on the bed, she grabbed her phone from her bag and went through the contacts of it and then connected a number and let it ring.

"Aren't you meant to be on vacation?" came a voice, when the call was connected.

"Yes, I am" replied Mikki. "But I need some advice, and one that only my best friend can possibly give me"

"Okay, is something wrong?" asked the person on the other end.

"Well no, but I kind of maybe did something that I probably shouldn't have" said Mikki. "This could really be the worst thing I could have ever done Kurt"

"Oh, why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Kurt. "What did you do?"

"I might have kissed Blaine" replied Mikki.

"Blaine" said Kurt. "He's that guy you told me about, the one who is your co host's brother in law and the one who has openly flirted with you ever since you met him"

"That's the one" said Mikki.

"Okay, so you kissed him because?" asked Kurt.

"Well we're in Hawaii, Puck and I for filming the show as you know from my sending you that message" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Kurt.

"Okay, so Sam and Blaine are also here, because Puck's daughters are here, and they're watching them when we're filming stuff" said Mikki.

"Still doesn't tell me anything in regards to you kissing Blaine" said Kurt.

"Getting there" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, continue" replied Kurt.

"So anyway, earlier today Sam asked me if I wanted to go and grab some dinner with him, since Puck was taking his girls out and Blaine was doing who knows what, or at least that's what I thought. However it turns out Blaine got Sam to ask me to dinner with him, when it was actually dinner with Blaine, and just Blaine that I would be going to" said Mikki.

"So he used Sam asking you as a decoy, because he knew if he had asked you, you would have said no" said Kurt.

"I would have told him to go take a jump into a volcano" replied Mikki.

Kurt laughed. "Yet you're ringing and telling me that you obviously didn't do that, because you kissed him apparently"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Kind of need more of what happened leading up to that kiss Mik" said Kurt.

Mikki sighed. "Well when I found out Sam had tricked me, I was kind of annoyed. But figured if Blaine was at least buying the dinner, then I should stay"

"Free meal" said Kurt.

"Exactly" replied Mikki.

"But it obviously went beyond you getting a free dinner, but also a little bit of lip action as well" said Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hey you always tease me, it's about time I get to have some fun back" replied Kurt.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Well as it turns out Blaine isn't actually as bad as I thought, and we do have quite a bit in common"

"So I guess the question is, do you like Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"I guess, I do in a kind of way" replied Mikki.

"In a kind of way, how?" asked Kurt.

"Well just that, I don't really know if he's looking for anything serious, but a little fun never hurts anyone right" said Mikki.

"Definitely not" replied Kurt. "And you were in a serious relationship for nearly six years. You deserve to have some fun"

"Hmm" said Mikki. "But don't you think that it's kind of risky to have that fun with Blaine, after all I do work with his brother in law"

"Yes, it's risky" replied Kurt. "But what's the worst that can happen?"

"Umm maybe if we do stuff and it goes badly, and Puck finds out; there goes my job in San Fran" said Mikki.

"Or you know there is a possibility that it could go the complete other way, and that is this is the guy for you, and well who knows what could happen then" said Kurt.

"So just go for it" said Mikki. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yep" replied Kurt. "Live a little Mik, stop being the girl who always has to have a plan for everything and live a little"

"Live a little" said Mikki. "Yeah, I can do that"

"Okay, well as always Mik. It has been a pleasure being your best friend" said Kurt.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, what would I do without you?"

"Oh, have huge massive meltdowns and not be at all sure what to do with yourself" replied Kurt, with a laugh also.

"That is true" replied Mikki. "So before I do go, I have to ask how you are? And also how is Dave?"

"I'm good, work is great" replied Kurt. "And Dave, is well Dave and wonderful"

"Glad to hear Kurt" said Mikki. "And I'm so glad it's working out so well for you as well"

"Thanks Mik" replied Kurt.

"So I should really go, I have to be up at like six o'clock to get in another full day of filming stuff for the live shows on Monday and Tuesday" said Mikki.

"Okay, call me when you get back home and let me know how things are going" said Kurt.

"Will do" replied Mikki. "Love you Kurt, bye"

"Love you too Mik, bye" replied Kurt, and Mikki disconnected the call; then got ready for bed and sleep before she had to be up for work the next morning.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next morning, Mikki got up and showered, dressed and was in the middle of putting a little makeup, since they would definitely do a retouch and apply more for showing on television; when there was a knock on her hotel room door.

"Just a minute" said Mikki, putting her lipstick back into her makeup bag, and then walked to the door.

She opened it up and saw Blaine was on the other side.

"Good morning" said Blaine, with a smile when he saw her.

"Umm morning" replied Mikki.

"So I was just heading down to meet the others for breakfast and I was thinking maybe we could walk down to the restaurant together" said Blaine.

"Okay yeah sure" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Let me just grab my bag for the day and then we can"

"Okay" said Blaine, as Mikki went and grabbed the small bag that she had packed the evening before with some spare clothes in, since they were all heading to the Wet 'n' Wild theme park in Oahu.

"Let's go" said Mikki, as she put the bag over her shoulder and walked back over to Blaine; the two of them walking out into the hallway and Mikki closing the door of her hotel room behind her.

"I had a really good time with you last night" said Blaine, as the two of them walked over to the elevator to go down to the lobby.

"Yes, so you said last night" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she pushed the down button to call the elevator.

"Well hopefully we can do it again sometime, back in San Francisco" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine" replied Mikki, with a smile as the elevator arrived on the floor and the two of them got into it.

Blaine pushed the button for the lobby, and the doors closed. "Okay, so when we get back to San Fran, I am taking you out for a proper date then"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "You mean I will actually be advised about if first this time, and not bamboozled into it"

"There will be no bamboozling of any kind" replied Blaine, with a laugh also. "That much I can promise you"

"Well I very much look forward to what you plan, Blaine Anderson" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Hmm, good" replied Blaine, with a smile of his own as the elevator reached the lobby and the two of them got off and went to meet the others for breakfast.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Puck and Sam, along with the three girls were down in the restaurant of the Four Seasons hotel, of which they were staying in, and enjoying the buffet breakfast.

"Are we going to be spending all day at the water park, dad?" asked Alyson, as she ate some pancakes that she had selected.

"We sure are?" replied Blaine, with a nod as he cut up some food smaller enough for Penny to be able to eat.

"And you're going to be doing stuff with us, as well?" asked Beth.

Puck looked at his eldest daughter and nodded. "Yeah, Mikki and I will have to film some stuff whilst there for the show, but a lot of what they will be filming will be just stuff of us having fun at the park and showing everyone what there is to do there"

"So we're going to be on television?" asked Alyson.

"You are" replied Puck, with a nod looking at her. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, I want to be an actress" said Alyson.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Let's see what you think about that in a few years"

"Well either that or a dancer" said Alyson. "But I don't like my teacher ever since Brittany left"

"Maybe we can look and see if we can find you another dance teacher in the for after the summer then" said Puck.

"Or Sam can ask Brittany to come back" said Beth.

"I would love it if Brittany came back, but she's doing what she loves and that's unfortunately in New York" replied Sam, as Mikki and Blaine came over to the table.

"Well it's about time, you two arrived" said Puck, as they both sat down at the table.

"Yeah, how was dinner last night?" asked Sam, with a smile.

"It was good" replied Mikki.

"And we're going to go out again when we get back to San Fran" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his brother in law and co-host. "Okay what am I missing here?"

"We had dinner together last night, no big deal" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Okay, but the two of you are going to go out again when we get back to San Fran" said Puck. "I heard that bit correctly didn't I?"

"Yeah, we're not dating but surprisingly did have a good time with one another" said Blaine.

"Well anything is better than the two of you bickering" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh I think that is something we can both agree on" said Sam, with a laugh, and they finished up with breakfast before heading to the water park for the day.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The day at the Wet 'n' Wild went by quickly, Mikki and Puck had done quite a few to air segments in between having fun with the others, which were mainly what they thought of the rides and attractions that they had been on.  
The cameramen were going to look after the girls for a moment, whilst the four adults partook in one last ride for the day, 'The Tornado' ; before the girls were able to have some off camera time with them.

Puck and Mikki had been equipped both with head cameras, so that the footage from the actual ride and the experience could actually be captured to use on the show.

"This thing is safe, right?" asked Sam, as the four of them got into the tube so that they were able to embark on the ride.

"Perfectly safe, I can assure you" said the attendant for the attraction.

"And Sam if you scream like a girl, we're going to have the footage of it forever" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" replied Sam, looking at him.

"Okay, guys you all ready?" asked the attendant.

"Yep, let's do this" said Puck.

The attendant looked at him and nodded and then gave the tube a push and they went into the funnel of the ride.

"Holy shit" said Sam, as Puck let out a big cheer as they went down.

"Sam, they're going to have to edit that out" said Mikki, as they got into the main part of the funnel and then she herself let out scream as the force of the water whipped the tube around quickly.

"And Mikki is the screamer" said Blaine, as the tube turned and blasted him in the face with water.

Mikki burst out laughing as did the others.

"Yeah, haha very funny" said Blaine, as the tube continued to swirl itself around in the water.

"It's not actually as scary as I thought it would be" said Sam, as the tube got near the end section and then passed into the water pool beneath, where the girls and the cameramen were waiting for them.

"Well guys there you have it, we came, we saw and we conquered what is said to be one of the extreme rides here at Wet 'N' Wild Honolulu" said Puck, as one of the guys with a camera looked at him, as Mikki got out of the tube with the help of one of the park attendants.

The camera guy then turned to Mikki. "And I think I can speak for all of us here, that have got to enjoy the attractions and rides at the water park, that it is definitely a fun place for all the family. So if you're looking for something new and exciting to do this summer break then why not come on down"

"And cut" said the guy with the camera, lowering it from his shoulder.

"That was good?" asked Puck as he got out of the tube, and stood next to Blaine and Sam who had also gotten out.

"Yeah, we will have to edit the little bit of swearing" said the camera man, looking at Sam.

"Sorry about that" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Hey I probably would have said the same thing" he replied with a laugh also. "But, we have more than enough footage of everything you have all done over the weekend, which we have to now head to one of the local studios here and cut together for the highlights package before the live show tomorrow morning"

"Well let us know if you need anything extra done" said Puck.

The camera man nodded. "Sure, now go and have fun"

"Oh definitely, I need someone to come on that Shaka ride with me" said Blaine, as the camera crew headed off.

"Well don't look at me" said Sam.

"Me either, I'm taking the girls back to the kid's section, and I plan on relaxing, I've had enough extreme rides to last me a lifetime"

"I'm game" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "Unless you're actually not, and are just pretending that you are"

"No, I am in" said Blaine.

"Okay then, let's go" said Mikki, and started in the direction of the other extreme ride.

"Have fun" said Sam.

"Oh we will" replied Blaine, with a smile and then followed Mikki to the ride, leaving Sam and Puck to look after the three girls in the kid's section of the park.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Tuesday afternoon, after broadcasting live from Hawaii that morning; and also Monday morning, they all arrived back in San Francisco.

Puck and the girls took one cab from the airport, and Blaine, Mikki and Sam took another, with it dropping Mikki off at her apartment first.

"Thanks" said Mikki, as the cab driver stopped outside her place and she went to grab some money from her purse to give to him.

"We'll pay at the end, when we get back to the house" said Blaine, looking to her. "Don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, it's fine" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay thanks" said Mikki, opening the door of the cab.

"See you tomorrow morning" said Sam, as she went to get out.

"I'm at your place every morning, so yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Have a good night" said Blaine, as the cab driver also got out of the car and went to the trunk to get her bag.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "You too. Bye"

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine, as Mikki closed the door and took the bag the driver had gotten from the back for her.

The cab driver got back in the cab, and went to pull away from the curb; Mikki giving a wave to Sam and Blaine as they pulled away and then headed up to her apartment.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?" asked Sam, as they driver continued onto the house.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"She has you completely whipped doesn't she" said Sam. "And she's not even your girlfriend"

"Okay no one has me whipped" said Blaine.

"Right sure" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Do you want to be sporting a black eye by the time we get back to the house?" asked Blaine.

Sam shook his head.

"Okay then, well shut up" said Blaine.

Sam just nodded, not wanting to push any more buttons with Blaine at that moment, but he could clearly see that maybe Mikki coming into his life, might not be such a bad thing after all.

END OF PART TWO.

* * *

_End Note:  
So as said that is the end of Part 2! And it looks like now Mikki and Blaine are together, which is going to set in the wheels of motion for further character exploration and storylines (you will know what this is if you ever saw the premise from what this derives and that being Full House)._

_The song that Mikki sings in the chapter is "Small Town Girl" by Kellie Pickler.  
And congratulations to the people that guessed that Mikki's previously unnamed best friend was Kurt! What do people think of this friendship? Yay or nay?_

_If you haven't already faved or followed this story then please do, as well putting my on author alert so you can see when I put up other stories; and not just only Glee ones but also others that I am getting around to finally placing on this site._

_So until the next time, I am placing an updated chapter on here; I thank you all for your continued reading. And I am now going to go and try calm down Luna (also known now as the very bipolar furby, since she changes moods so often; which is mainly due to me not giving into her demands for a certain singer whom she is still very much in love with!)._

_Love to you all, once again_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken me to get another chapter and also __the start of Part 3 up, but hopefully there is still some interest in this __story (along with all my others on here) - my passion for Glee certainly __isn't what it use to be, and I haven't even watched the season 6 DVD that __bought ages ago, because I know that I am most likely just going to sit their __cursing at it for the most part. But I do need to get around to it soon, as __I need some I guess you can say visualization slightly on some characters __again in order for me to keep writing this story in particular, as you would __have seen me using quite a few of them from season 6, and that is really my __most unfamilarized season._

_Anyway, this chapter I should mention takes place in 2016, and we are in that __year within this. I haven't really clarified that before, and kind of do for __need people to know where we are in terms of month, as for what is actually __happening within the chapter. So the month is July 2016, and what I write __about here is somewhere that I really do want to one day hopefully attend._

_So without any further ramblings from me, here is the start of the next part __and the newest chapter of "Everywhere You Look"_

_Love,  
__KJ xxx_

* * *

PART 3.

After the successful broadcast from Hawaii, the producers of the show had spoken with both Mikki and Puck about other possible locations and events that they could film at over the course of the year; and one that Mikki quickly suggested to them was that of the San Diego Comic Con, which she had been hoping to suggest a while back.

The producers after contacting the organizers of the event, and seeing if it would be possible to get in there as a filming crew, were then on total board for the idea; and plans quickly got underway for it.

It was a week, before they would be heading to San Diego and Mikki was in the living room of the Puckerman household, where she was attempting to pin up the hem of the cloak that for some part of the days, that Puck would be wearing; but was finding it very hard since he kept moving.

"Can you keep still" said Mikki, as she tried to get a straight edge on the bottom of the hem.

"Seriously Mikki, do we have to dress up for this?" asked Puck.

"Yes, yes we do" replied Mikki, quickly looking up at him.

"This is so humiliating" said Puck.

Mikki gave a laugh. "Right, because your costumes are so revealing"

"So you're finished with your costumes?" asked Puck. "And by costumes, I mean the plural"

"Yeah, almost" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Between making costumes for my sister and her boyfriend and also Sam who asked me a few months ago, and now as well as you and me when we found out two weeks ago that this was a thing we were actually doing; I am seriously regretting telling you that I could sew"

"Well thankfully, you are able to because I don't think the wardrobe department at the station would be able to do half the work you've done here in the amount of time you have had" said Puck.

"I always loved Halloween, and dressing up; and having Kurt as a best friend as well, it definitely paid off since he taught me how to sew when I was about fourteen" replied Mikki, as Blaine came in the front door with Beth and Alyson; having picked them up from the activities that they had been partaking in for the day.

"Mik, Obi Wan" said Blaine with a laugh, as he closed the door behind himself.

"You're hilarious" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"I like your costume, daddy" said Alyson.

"Thank you princess" replied Puck, looking to her with a smile.

"Why can't we come to this thing with you, dad?" asked Beth.

"Because most of the time, Mikki and I are going to be doing work and we're not going to have time to watch you" replied Puck.

"But it's school holidays" said Beth.

"I know it is Beth, but we organised this so late and there is hardly any accommodation around during that time" said Mikki. "So if we do a good job and they like it enough for us to go back then you can all definitely come next year"

"And you can make us all costumes then" said Alyson.

"I can do that" replied Mikki, as she stood up. "Okay Puck, carefully take off the cloak and then I will go home and hem it for you"

Puck looked at her and nodded.

"Mikki, would you be able to sew my Halloween costume this year please?" asked Beth, as Puck removed the cloak.

"It depends what you want to be" said Mikki, as Puck handed her the cloak and she carefully folded it.

"Either Dorothy or Tinkerbell" replied Beth.

"Okay, well how about we talk about it after I've finished all of these for this; and then we can organise something" said Mikki.

"Thank you" said Beth, with a smile. "I'm going to go next door and see Connie"

"Weren't you just with Connie?" asked Puck, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah" replied Beth. "But we need to discuss what we're doing for Halloween.

"I'm not making a costume for Connie as well" said Mikki, as Beth ran through to the kitchen to head next door.

"I don't think she heard you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked to him and laughed. "No, I have a feeling I will probably be making one for Connie as well"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"I'll have this costume finished hopefully by tonight, and will get you to do a final fitting of it tomorrow" said Mikki, looking to Puck.

"Okay yeah, whenever you can" he replied. "I'm in no great rush for it"

"Well I do need to get it done by tonight" said Mikki. "As I still have my Daenerys Targaryen one to finish, not to mention two Sailor Moon ones, part of a Jack Sparrow outfit and also another Jedi knight one"  
"Shouldn't have agreed to do all of it then" said Puck, with a laugh and looked to that of his younger daughter. "Hey Aly, you want to come and help me get a start on dinner"

"Sure daddy" she replied. "What we having?"

"I was thinking we do something Mexican" replied Puck. "So you can help me with the cutting of stuff for that"

"I can do that" replied Alyson, and went to head into the kitchen.

"You be staying for dinner Mikki?" asked Puck, looking to his co host.

"No, I really should get home and get moving on all these costumes" she replied.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow morning then" said Puck.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Puck headed into the kitchen with Alyson.

"So do I get a private viewing of these costumes that you will be wearing?" asked Blaine, going over to Mikki and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm maybe" replied Mikki, as she put the cloak that she was making for Puck in the bag she had bought.

"Maybe?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Come around tonight, and I'll give you a private viewing"

"Now that I can definitely be into" replied Blaine, and quickly kissed him.

"I'm sure you will be" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Can't believe I have to stay here, with three young girls whilst the rest of you get to go and have fun in San Diego" said Blaine.

"Hmm, it does suck" said Mikki, with a nod of her head. "You're going to be subjected to Disney, playing with dolls and all other kind of girly stuff all weekend"

"I know" replied Blaine. "And counting down the hours till adults are back"

Mikki laughed and kissed him. "Well I hope there is one adult that you'd look forward to being back over the rest"

"Puck?" asked Blaine, with a smile.

"No, me" said Mikki, with a laugh poking him.

"Oh yeah, of course you" said Blaine, with a laugh. "But see if Puck or Sam is home, that means I can at least see you without children around"

"That is true" replied Mikki. "So are you going to stay here for dinner with your family and come over later? Or come over now and I can start on giving you this private costume viewing?"

Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Puckerman" he yelled.

"Yeah what Anderson?" yelled Puck, back from the kitchen and coming and opening the door that lead from the kitchen to the living area.

"I won't be here for dinner" said Blaine. "I'm heading over to Mikki's now and will have something there"

"Yeah, okay" replied Puck, with a nod. "See you later"

"Yeah, later man" replied Blaine, and he and Mikki left the house to head to her apartment; and Puck returned to the kitchen to continue making dinner with Alyson.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Thursday morning, after getting up even earlier than they normally would have in San Francisco to start broadcasting the show back there, because of the sheer amount of preparation that was going into that of getting dressed and also set up on location; they were just about to start the broadcast of the show, surrounded by that of a hundred or so other people, all dressed as a slew of comic book, television and film, as well as anime characters surrounding them.

Looking at the camera guy who gave the usual cue, they were about to go live; Puck and Mikki opened the show.  
"Wake up San Francisco" said Puck.

"I'm Mikki Kapowski"

"And I'm Noah Puckerman"

"And we're coming to you live from San Diego Comic Con" said Mikki.

"Where you can obviously see we are also getting into the whole spirit of this thing, and taking part in what seems to be a very popular thing now, and that is dressing up. Thanks muchly to the talents of my lovely co host here, who spent many hours at a sewing machine making a lot of costumes for this" said Puck.

"That's right, Noah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And even though yours is that of a very simple Jedi Knight, I must say you do make a dashing one"

"Thank you Mikayla" said Puck with a laugh of his own. "And you make a very gourgeous Daenerys Targaryen"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile. "Now cosplaying aside, one of the great things about being here at Comic Con, is getting to meet and talk with those actors and actresses, and even writers of our favourite movies, tv shows, comics and novels. So let's ask some of the lovely people surrounding us here, who they are most looking forward to seeing"  
"Sure thing" said Puck, as he walked over to Sam, Marley and Ryder; who were among the crowd. "Hey guys, who are you most looking forward to seeing here at Comic Con"

"I think for me it will have to be Stan Lee" said Sam. "The guy is just a complete living legend"  
"Is that something you all agree on here?" asked Puck, looking to the crowd of others that were around, and was met with a resounding yes from them all.  
"Well, I have to definitely agree with that statement also" said Mikki, with a nod as the camera came back to her. "So what about we all head on in, and see the wonders of the San Diego Comic Con for ourselves"

The crowd of people, who had been told when Mikki did say that, started to head towards the entrance of one of the buildings where events were being held.  
"Throughout the rest of the morning, we're going to be inside interviewing guests, cosplayers and just generally showing you around" said Puck.

"But before we do here are some quick words from our sponsors" said Mikki. "We'll be right back after that"

The two of them looked over to the cameraman, who nodded they were clear.

"Okay so that was okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, you did awesome man" said Puck.

"Cool" he replied, with a nod.

"So let's head on inside" said Ryder, and the five of them walked into realms of the San Diego Comic Con.

Back in San Francisco, after having gotten the girls up and made them breakfast; Blaine was sitting in the living room with his three nieces getting ready to watch the Wake Up San Francisco broadcast from San Diego.  
The shots of the inside and outside around the areas of Comic Con, came on the television, before cutting to Puck and Mikki, dressed in the costumes that she had made, opening the show in the usual friendly manner.

"Daddy, looks funny dressed like that on tv" said Alyson, with a laugh.

"Yeah Sam is dressed similarly as well" said Beth.

"Well they're both meant to be from Star Wars" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "But I agree that they do look a little funny"

"And what is Mikki meant to be, Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson.

"A character from a show Game of Thrones, that you don't watch" he replied, looking at her with a smile.

"I know what Marley is though" said Beth. "She's dressed like a character from one of the shows we watched with her and Mikki one night"

"Right, Sailor Moon" said Blaine, with a nod. "And Ryder, Sam's brother is dressed a pirate; ala Caribbean"

"He looks funny too" said Alyson.  
"I'm sure you would totally love being there and dressing up though as well, if you had have gone" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, that would have been fun" said Beth, with a nod. "Instead we're stuck here in San Francisco"

"Hey, excuse me" said Blaine, looking at his niece. "With your awesomely favorite uncle"

"Uncle Cooper is coming for a visit?" asked Beth, looking at him with a smile.

"Very funny" said Blaine. "I know I am totally your favorite uncle"

"Hmm, no Uncle Coop is" said Alyson, shaking her head. "He always brings us lot of presents"

"You little monkeys" said Blaine, with a laugh, as the two girls laughed also. "I guess we won't be going to aquarium later today, if you think I am such a boring uncle"

"We're going to the aquarium?" asked Beth.

"Nope, not anymore" said Blaine, shaking his head. "Because your fave uncle isn't taking you"

"But you're our fave uncle" said Alyson.

"Oh am I now?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, you always have been" said Beth, with a nod. "We only see Uncle Coop a few times a year, but we get to see everyday"

"Yeah, so can we please go the aquarium?" asked Alyson. "Please Uncle Blaine"

Blaine looked at his niece who was putting on her best sad little look, that usually meant her getting her own way.

"Okay fine then" replied Blaine, with a smile. "I suppose we can go, but on one condition"

"What condition?" asked Beth.

"We totally ring Uncle Cooper tonight, and you tell him that I am the fave uncle" he replied with a laugh.

"Deal" said Beth, with a laugh and nod; and they watched the remainder of the Wake Up San Francisco show, before heading out to spend the day at the aquarium.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Friday evening, Puck and Mikki along with Sam, Marley and Ryder were sitting in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying at having dinner.

"You know this has actually been a lot more fun then I thought it was going to be" said Puck, as the five of them ate.

"What did you think it was going to be exactly?" asked Ryder.

"A bunch of nerds, dressed up, obcessing over things I really don't understand" replied Puck.

"And yet you're dressed up" said Sam. "And obcessing over thing you do actually understand"

"Yes" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh he's become one of us" said Ryder.

"Yeah okay, not's let push it that far" said Puck. "I'm not as obcessed with it some of it like others seem to be"

"And clearly my sister, is rather obcessed with her phone at this moment" said Marley, looking to Mikki, tapping her sister on the arm. "And isn't even aware of the conversation that is taking place"

"Huh, what?" asked Mikki, and looked to her sister.

"What has you so enthralled there?" asked Marley.

"Yeah, come on Mik" said Puck. "If it's work related emails from the bosses just get to them later on"

"No not work" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm actually chatting to Blaine"

"Ohhh really" said Marley, with a laugh and grabbed her older sisters phone. "What are you talking about"

"Marley Rose Kapowski" said Mikki, glaring at her sister. "You give me that phone back right now"

"Marls, I'm sure it's nothing we want to be knowing" said Ryder, looking at his girlfriend.

Marley looked to her boyfriend and smiled. "You're right, it's not exactly PG rated dinner material"

"Excuse me what exactly are you and my brother in law doing exactly" said Puck, looking to his co host. "He's meant to be home looking after my daughters, and is instead what messaging you adult rated stuff?"

"I hate you" said Mikki, looking at her sister, who laughed as she handed the phone back; and then looked over to Puck. "And we were doing nothing of the sort in terms of that kind of adult talk, I was merely telling him about some of the panels that we've been to, and the vulgarity of them"

"Oh" replied Puck. "I just thought, well it's is my brother in law"

"Right" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I'd be the first to tell him off on any vulgar messages like the ones you were thinking"

"So what have you guys got planned for tomorrow then?" asked Ryder, changing the subject back to that of the convention.

"Well, it's actually a non filming day, since we don't actually do shows on the weekend" said Puck.

"Right, so I get to be a complete and utter total convention goer tomorrow" said Mikki.

"Ohh, are we going to do the join Sailor Moon thing tomorrow?" asked Marley.

"Totally" replied Mikki, looking at her sister with a nod; and the five of them continued to eat dinner before heading back up to their hotel rooms.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Sunday evening, the five adults who had been in San Diego since Wednesday, got back to San Francisco; and caught a cab around to the Puckerman residents.

"Hello, we're back" said Puck, as they walked up the front steps to the house and he opened the door of the house.  
"Daddy" said Alyson, as she ran out of the kitchen and over to her father.

"Oh my little girl" said Puck, putting down the bags that he was carrying, and picking up his daughter. "I missed you"

"We missed you too" replied Alyson, as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey guys" said Blaine, as he came out of the kitchen with Penny in his arms and also Bethany walking beside him. "You made good time from the airport, I only just got dinner on"

"That's fine, man" replied Puck, looking at his brother in law; and trying to get Alyson to go down on the floor, but she wasn't letting go of her father.

"Aly, honey" said Puck, looking at his daughter. "I kind of want to say hi to your sisters as well"

"But I missed you" said Alyson, looking at him.

"Me too" said Puck with a nod. "But I'm sure Sam would love a hug as well"

Sam looked at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, I need an Aly hug too"

"Okay" replied Alyson, with a nod; and Puck passed his daughter over to Sam, who she eagerly hugged as well.

"How are my two other girls?" asked Puck, as he gave Beth a hug; and Blaine passed Penny over to him also.

"We're good" said Beth. "Uncle Blaine took us a lot of cool places"

"Yep" said Blaine, with a nod, as he went and gave Mikki a hug. "They're going to make great bartenders one day"

"You took my daughters to a bar" said Puck, looking at him. "What are you crazy"

"Relax" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I'm just kidding around with you. We went there once during the day, and that was only because I had to take in the rosters for the others, and we were only there like fifteen minutes at the most"

"Good because, I don't want my daughters in a place like that" said Puck. "Not to there at least thirty"

"Umm they are legally allowed when they are twenty one" said Sam; and Puck glared at his best friend. "But you know thirty is good as well, you don't need to be going in there when twenty one"

"So are you all going to be staying for dinner?" asked Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile and then Marley and Ryder also. "Because the girls and I have probably cooked way too much food"

"We even made a cake" said Alyson.

"Really?" asked Puck, looking at his daughter who Sam still had a hold of.

"Yep" replied Alyson, with a nod. "And I even got to lick the spoon"

"I bet you did" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Only if it's not any intrusion" said Marley. "Then Ry and I would love to stay for dinner"

"Great" said Blaine, with a nod and looked at Mikki. "Mik?"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, looking perplexed by the idea. "I don't know, I did give my number to this guy who was dressed as an amazing Thor; and he did say he's from around here and that he'd call me; so I don't know I kind of don't want to miss that"

Blaine looked at her. "You gave a guy your phone number?"

"Oh was that the one who kept following you the first day, and telling you that you were a gorgeous Daenerys?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Uh huh"

"Well you definitely don't want to be missing that call then" said Puck, with a smile and looked to his girls. "Now who is up for presents?"

"Ohh me, me" replied Alyson, and she clambered down from Sam's hold of her.

"Okay so let's see what did we manage to get whilst we were there" said Puck as he walked over to the sofa, with Beth and Alyson following him.

"So, if you're going, go" said Blaine, looking at Mikki, and then went to go over to the sofa to see what Puck had gotten his daughters.

"Seriously" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, go wait for mister superhero to call you" said Blaine. "I really don't care what you do"

"I was kidding about giving him my number" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Although he was following us around a lot on the first day and calling me gorgeous; Puck was telling the truth about that one, and he did ask me for my phone number. But I told him I am kind of seeing someone back home"

"Good, I'm glad you told Thor that he would have to find his own goddess" said Blaine, quickly kissing her.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yes he will won't he"

Blaine nodded. "Okay, come on I want to see if you guys got me anything as well"

Mikki laughed, and the two of them went over to where Puck was along with the others, showing them and also handing out presents to them from Comic Con.

* * *

_End Note: Hopefully, you all liked that little chapter and maybe a kind of __look into what happens in the world of Comic Con and cosplay, if you haven't __been to one. _

_I am one of those who will go dressed up to a Con, and have many patterns __that I am yet to make, including that of a Daenerys Targaryen - it's on my to __do list along with a few Doctor Who ones, some Star Wars and even a few later __on down the track based on a new movie I am hoping comes out soon called "The __Order". _

_I do have a lot of the next chapter written, and do know now roughly how long __it will be before we see the introduction of Rachel (for those who are __wondering when that will happen) - so please do keep reading and checking __back for updates when you can._

_Anyway, until next time thanks again for reading - I might get out the season __6 DVD of Glee and see just how much I can stomach before I want to be sick._

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So this chapter will be the last of Part 3 - only because I really want __to get it moving forwardly a lot quicker; and get to the introduction of __Rachel._

_Therefore this chapter is heavily Blaine and Mikki, because the one thing I __will say is that their relationship moving forward, is key to me bringing in __Rachel._

_So please bare with me, and I promise it will be getting there soon._

_Thanks once again for reading, and if you haven't already please fave or __follow this story._

_Love _

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

A few months had passed since the trip to Hawaii, and Blaine and Mikki had been out quite a few times and their relationship so far was going surprisingly well.

It was a Saturday night, and Blaine was working at the Smash Club even though he had organised one of his staff members to take over earlier in the week, so that he and Mikki could go out. However said staff member had called him earlier that day, sick and he was now forced to work since there was no one else available to cover the shift.

Therefore he had to break his date with Mikki, but she had insisted that she come along to the bar and said she would just hang out until he finished. Something which definitely pleased Blaine, because it was becoming more and more obvious to him that despite her repeated rejection of him in the beginning, that she really did actually like him. And he found himself liking her more and more, and not just because he had initially found her attractive, but because he was now seeing a sweet, caring and smart woman that he was actually genuinely attracted too for more than what he usually found with the women that he had been with.

Mikki was sitting at one of the tables, near the bar taking in what was happening around her, and Blaine kept stealing glances towards her every now and then.

"Hey lover boy, out my way" said Nick, with a laugh as he grabbed a bottle of spirit from the shelf.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

Nick laughed. "You've spent half the night making googly eyes at your girlfriend over there"

"Well we've not actually stated what we are with one another yet" replied Blaine, as Nick measured the amount of spirit and then poured that into the glass he had.

"You haven't?" he asked.

"No, and it's been a long time since I've been a girl's boyfriend, that I don't know how to do this, I don't want to stuff this up with Mikki" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't keep her just as nothing too long. A woman like that is bound to be getting other offers" said Nick, and walked over to the customer he had made the drink for.

Blaine looked over to where Mikki was sitting, and saw her talking with Jeff, who had gone on a walk to pick up discarded glasses. He sighed to himself and thought for a moment about how he'd go about proposing the idea of being an actual couple to Mikki, before walking over to a customer.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked Blaine, looking at the female before him.

"Well for starters, maybe after your shift finishes we can go back to my place" she replied.

Blaine looked at her and sighed. "Hi Tanya"

"Hi, so what you say. What time you off?" she asked, reaching out and running her fingers down his arm.

Blaine looked at her and didn't see Jeff pointing out to Mikki, what was happening.

"Sorry Tanya, not tonight" replied Blaine.

"Oh come on Blainers, you know we always have a good time together" replied Tanya, as Blaine felt an arm slip around his waist and he turned and saw Mikki standing next to him.

"What's going on here?" asked Mikki, quickly pecking a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Umm, uhh just talking" said Blaine.

"Hmm" replied Mikki and looked at Tanya, who still had her hand on Blaine's arm and moved his arm away from her, and linked her hand with his. "It looks like she is just talking"

"If you don't mind, I was trying to convince Blaine here to come back to my place after work and you're kind of getting in the way of that" said Tanya.

"Her place?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"I didn't, I wasn't, I..."

Mikki cut him off. "Just stop talking Blaine"

Blaine looked at her and quickly nodded, and Mikki turned back to Tanya.

"Look sweetheart, I don't appreciate you coming over here, trying to pick up on my boyfriend" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her his eyes widening, when Mikki referred to him as her boyfriend.

"Firstly my name is Tanya Freemont" she replied.

"Like I care what it is" said Mikki.

"And secondly good luck with keeping him as a boyfriend, because all he's good for is the occasional roll in bed" replied Tanya, and walked away from the bar.

Blaine and Mikki looked at her as she walked away, and then Blaine looked to Mikki.

"You called me your boyfriend" he said.

"I did" replied Mikki, looking at him with a nod.

"Did you, did you mean that?" asked Blaine.

"I know we haven't said what we are to one another yet, but we've been kind of doing what we have been doing since July, and I would like to be able to say I am going out with my boyfriend rather than just I have a date to people" said Mikki.

"Me too, I'd like that as well. To be able to call you my girlfriend" said Blaine.

"I'd like you to call me that too" replied Mikki.

Blaine smiled and quickly kissed her. "Girlfriend"

"Boyfriend" said Mikki, with a laugh as she returned the kiss.

"About that girl Tanya, she's just someone..."

Mikki stopped him again, this time putting a finger to his lips and shh'ing him. "Let's not worry about what she was. She is in your past and I don't care about that"

"And you're in my future" said Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki nodded and kissed him again.

Jeff cleared his throat loudly next to him. "Okay you two lovebirds, this is a place of work and it's already cramped enough behind the bar without us having to walk around the two of you making out"

"She's my girlfriend" said Blaine, looking to his friend with a smile and slipping his arms around Mikki's waist.

"Wow, congrats. Now move it" replied Jeff, but couldn't also help give a smile as well.

"I'll let you get back to work, and when you're finished maybe we could head back to my place" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded and Mikki quickly kissed him, before walking out from behind the bar and back over to the table where she had been sitting before.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Anderson" said Nick, with a laugh.

Blaine turned to him and laughed also and then got on with working the rest of his shift.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next morning Blaine was still around Mikki's apartment and currently in her bed. He woke up to see that Mikki was still sound asleep next to him and he couldn't help but smile.

He kissed her softly on the lips, and heard Mikki give a giggle.  
"What's so funny" he asked.

"Nothing" replied Mikki opening her eyes and looking him.

"Okay, I thought for a moment there you might have been regretting what you said last night" said Blaine.

"Oh definitely no regrets there" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

Blaine smiled and kissed her back also. "Puck's going to kill me"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well that is sure a mood killer talking about your brother in law and my co host in bed"

Blaine laughed also. "Yeah, well it's just that when I moved into the house, I made a promise to him that I would never have any girls stay over the night and I promised myself that if I ever went around to a girls place and we did stuff then I would make sure to leave before morning, so that I would be there when my nieces woke up"

"And you stayed the whole night here and it's now morning" said Mikki. "Unlike the previous times, where you have gone back home afterwards"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and it's not that I regret any of it, because I don't. It's just how do I explain to three young girls who look to me for guidance that I wasn't there last night because I was around at my girlfriend's place"

"You just tell him what you just said at the end there, that you were at your girlfriend's place" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her.

"Unless you don't want them to know that we are boyfriend and girlfriend" said Mikki, looking at him and trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Oh god, you're regretting agreeing do this aren't you, you don't want us to be that at all"

"Hey, hey stop" said Blaine, kissing her. "I do want that, I want more than anything to be able to call you that. It's just..."

"Your family" finished Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Well how about we go around there now and tell them together, that we are just that. Together now" said Mikki, kissing him.

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a smile and kissed her back.

Mikki nodded. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then you can take one after me"

"Or we could maybe shower together" said Blaine, with a smile.

"It would save water" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep, and there are plenty of other fun things we can do in there as well" said Blaine, kissing her.

"I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh and the two of them headed to the shower before heading back over to Blaine's.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Puck was down in the kitchen, cooking pancakes as he did every Sunday morning.

"Aly, sweetie. Did you want to go and wake up your uncle and tell him he will miss breakfast if he doesn't get down here soon" said Puck.

"Sure dad" replied Alyson, going to head upstairs. "We all know what a big pig, Sam can be when it comes to pancake Sunday"

"I heard that blondie" replied Sam, who was taking the plates over to the kitchen table.

Alyson laughed and ran upstairs and passed Beth and Penny who were in turn coming down.

"Pancakes" said Penny, running over to the stools near the kitchen bench and climbing up.

"Yeah in a minute princess. I'll bring them over" said Puck.

"Pen, over here and help me set the table" said Sam.

"Okay" replied Penny, climbing off the stool and going over to where Sam was and he let her put on the knife and forks for everyone.

"Dad, dad, dad" said Alyson, coming running back down the stairs.

"What, what, what?" asked Puck, looking at her to with a laugh.

"Uncle Blaine, isn't in his room" said Alyson.

Puck looked at his daughter. "He's not?"

Alyson shook her head. "And I knocked on the bathroom door as well, thinking that he might be in there, but there was no answer, so I opened it to check, but he wasn't in there either"

"Well maybe he woke up early and went out before any of us got up" said Puck.

"Blaine, get up early after a late Saturday night, that would be a first" said Sam, with a laugh.

Puck looked over at his friend and shook his head.

"It could totally be that, sure that's what it is" said Sam, knowing that Puck didn't want the girls to freak out over the fact that their uncle wasn't home in the morning.

Puck piled the last of the cooked pancakes on a plate and walked over to the table.

The three girls quickly grabbed pancakes just as Puck placed the plate on the table.

"Girls, girls, not so many" said Sam.

"Put some back please" said Puck.

"Why Uncle Blaine isn't here" said Alyson.

Puck looked at his middle daughter.

"Putting some back" she said, with a sigh as Beth also put some back as well.

"Penny" said Puck, looking at his youngest daughter.

"My pancakes" said Penny, putting her hands over hers.

"Penny" said Puck again.

"Uncle Blaine isn't here" she said, echoing what Alyson had just said moments before.

"Doesn't mean we be greedy" said Puck, trying to get some of the pancakes off Penny's plate.

"No, mine" cried Penny.

"Penelope" said Puck this time, using her full first name.

Penny looked at him and pouted.

"That look will not work young lady" said Puck, as the kitchen door opened and Blaine and Mikki walked in.

"Well looks like we're just in time" said Blaine.

"We thought you had gone, you weren't in your bed this morning when I went to wake you up" said Alyson.

Blaine closed the kitchen door and looked to his young niece.

"That's because he got up early and went around to my apartment, so that I could come over for breakfast as well. I hope that's okay" said Mikki.

"Sure, want some pancakes" said Alyson.

"Why thank you" replied Mikki, as she at the table, and Blaine went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed two more clean plates for them both.

"Penny, are you going to share now since Uncle Blaine and Mikki are here" said Puck, looking at his youngest daughter, as Blaine sat at the table.

Penny looked at him and then Blaine, and grabbed a pancake, squishing it in the process. "Here you go Uncle Blaine"

"That's alright, you keep it little darling" replied Blaine, with a laugh, and grabbed some off the middle plate and then passed it over to Mikki.

"So you were up early to go over to Mikki's then" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"He was, it was a very nice early morning surprise" said Mikki.

"I can't do this, I can't lie to them" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "My god you crack so easily"

"I know, but you tell them lying is bad and then you do it, I just can't do it" replied Blaine.

"So you didn't go out early this morning to Mikki's?" asked Beth.

"No, I didn't" replied Blaine.

"You spent the night didn't you, at Mikki's apartment" said Sam.

Blaine looked to him and nodded. "I did, but it was only because we got back really late and I didn't want to be getting home here and potentially waking anyone"

"And the other thing that happened last night" said Mikki, with a smile.

"We don't need to be hearing about" said Puck, looking to the two of them.

"Why what happened last night?" asked Alyson.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Well actually Puck, they kind of do" said Blaine.

"No, really they don't" replied Puck, shaking his head.

"Ohh, it's not that what you're thinking" said Mikki, with a laugh looking to her friend.

"Isn't what? What isn't it?" asked Alyson.

"Just eat your pancake Alyson" said Beth, looking to her younger sister.

"What I wanted to tell you all, is that Mikki and I are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend" said Blaine, taking her hand.

"That's great" said Bethany.

"Really guys, happy for you" said Puck.

"Well it's about time" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Shut up Samuel" said Blaine, looking to his friend, with a laugh.

"What does boyfriend and girlfriend mean?" asked Alyson.

"Well it just means that your uncle and I are in a relationship now, and that means that we don't want to see other people" said Mikki.

"But you see us" said Alyson.

Blaine laughed as did Mikki and the others. "What it means angel, is that I want to be with Mikki. Kind of like how your mom only wanted to be with you dad"

"So you're getting married then?" asked Alyson, excitedly. "Can I be a flowergirl, please, please?"

"Whoa, whoa. Not getting married" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah Aly, we're just dating" said Mikki.

"But you'll get married one day, right?" asked Beth.

"Maybe" replied Mikki.

"Yeah maybe" said Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile; and the seven of them continued to talk and eat breakfast, before spending the rest of the day together.

* * *

_End Notes : __So it looks like Mikki and Blaine are now "official".  
__And did anyone get the subtle throw to another little internet web series; __and that being, Tanya Freemont; the girl that tries to hook up with Blaine, __before Mikki gets jealous - and if you know what a sneaky throw this is on I __commend you! (Or as my Furby Luna, would say "Impressed")_

_Also there are a few more stories that I have posted on here, if you haven't __already had a chance to check out. Two fall into the "So No One" verse, and __will each be a few chapters long; and there is also a new chapter up of one __that I published ages ago, called "Kids Inc"; and this is will also be __regularly updated as well, so please if you can check them all out._

_Anyway, I will hopefully have the next chapter, the first of Part 4 up soon; __and we will be getting close then to the introduction of Rachel._

_Until then,_

_Love to you all _

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, so moving along and into Part 4 now. __Just to quickly clarify the ages of the girls now are as follows: Beth 13, __Alyson 9 and Penny 4._

_I am estimating Part 4 will be around that of 4 chapters, because there are __some pretty major things that I need to be happening before I get into Part __5, which I have actually written a lot for already because I knew from the __start what was going to be happening there. So for those who have been __waiting patiently for a certain person to turn up, that will give you a huge __indication._

_These chapters I want to explore more of Puck and Sam, so they will have some __shall we say interesting story lines coming up; and there will also be some __good ones with that of Puck's girls coming up as well; since they are getting __older and there is more that I can write for them at the age that they are._

_So anyway here is the next chapter and the first one of Part 4, and I hope __you like where it is heading, because I can tell you there is plenty more of __great things to come._

_Love,  
__KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

PART 4

Monday morning after breakfast, Puck was down in the kitchen with Blaine and Sam waiting for the girls to come down stairs.

"Girls, come on hurry up or we'll be late" yelled Puck up the stairs.

"Coming daddy" said Penny, as she ran down the stiars.

"Dad, Beth has locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out" said Alyson, as she also came down the stairs.

"Locked herself in the bathroom?" asked Puck.

"That's what I said, and when I asked her if she was coming out, she told me to get lost" said Alyson.

"Well we don't talk for starters like that in this house, and I will deal with this" said Puck as he walked up the stairs.

"Hurry up daddy, or we'll be late" said Penny.

Mikki as usual arrived at the Puckerman resident, since she would carpool into work with Puck, entering via the front door, and she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" she said.

"Hi, morning" said Blaine, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"Hmm, morning to you too" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him back.

"Ewww" said Alyson and Penny at the sight of the two of them kissing.

"Eww what?" asked Blaine, looking at his nieces.

"Kissing, is ewww" said Alyson.

Oh so naive" said Blaine, with a laugh, patting his young niece on the head.

"You're right about kissing, it is ewww" said Mikki, looking to Alyson with a nod.

"What? Kissing me is ewww" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"Do you really want your nieces to think kissing someone is fun?" asked Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and then to his nieces, beginning to follow her line of thought. "Mikki's right, kissing is eww"

"Then why do you do it then?" asked Alyson.

"Because adults are weird" said Sam, as he took dishes over to the bench.

"Exactly" said Blaine, with a nod.

"You said it" replied Alyson, shaking her head.

"Where's Puck?" asked Mikki.

"Upstairs, Beth has apparently locked herself in the bathroom" said Sam.

Mikki looked over to him. "Really?" she asked.

"Really" replied Blaine.

"Any reason as to why?" asked Mikki.

"Who knows, but she was really rude to me" said Alyson.

"Rude, huh? Like mean?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, what other kind of rude is there" said Alyson.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, and looked to Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I know what may be happening here" said Mikki.

"You do?" asked Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Women stuff. I might go and see if Puck needs a hand"

"Got you" replied Blaine.

Mikki quickly kissed him and then headed upstairs.

"What's women stuff?" asked Alyson.

"Nothing you need to be worrying about yet" replied Blaine, looking at his niece.

Mikki got upstairs, and saw that Puck was still standing outside the bathroom that the girls used trying to get Beth to open the door.

"Beth, sweetie come on please" said Puck.

"Go away" yelled Beth from inside.

Mikki went and placed her hand on Puck's shoulder and he looked at her. "Hi"

"Hi" replied Mikki.

"Bethany Louise Puckerman, Mikki is here and if you don't come out of that bathroom this very second you are going to be in a lot of trouble" said Puck.

"Go away" yelled Beth from inside the bathroom again.

"Umm, Puck do you mind if I maybe try?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Go right ahead, I'm not having much luck"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, and knocked on the door.

"I said go away" said Beth from inside.

"Uhh Beth, it's Mikki. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Beth from inside, and they then heard the bathroom door lock click open.

"How did you? What? I don't understand" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her friend and smiled. "Woman's touch"

Puck nodded.

"I'll only be a minute or so, and I'll meet you downstairs" said Mikki.

"Sure, thank you" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded and Puck headed downstairs, then she opened the door and walked into the bathroom and saw Beth sitting on the ground near the bathtub, and that the girl had clearly been crying a little.

"Hi" said Mikki.

"Hi" replied Beth.

"So everything okay?" asked Mikki.

"It's fine, why wouldn't it be?" asked Beth.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought maybe since you had locked yourself up here in the bathroom and was yelling at your sister and also your dad, that maybe something might be wrong" said Mikki.

Beth looked at her and looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"It's not fair, I'm meant to have my mom for this type of thing. And I don't" said Beth.

Mikki sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor also. "You're right it's not fair. But you do have me and I know I can't be any kind of substitute for your mom, but you can talk to me about anything"

Beth looked at her and just nodded and Mikki knew that the girl wasn't going to be divulging much to her.

"Did you get your period?" asked Mikki.

"Yes" replied Beth, quietly.

"Okay, well that's not a bad thing. It just means that you're becoming a woman" said Mikki.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting it and I'm really not prepared for any of it" said Beth.

"This is your first one then" said Mikki.

Beth nodded. "And I can't tell dad, because he will probably freak out about the whole thing and me growing up. And also I can't talk to Uncle Blaine or Sam about it either because they're guys and probably wouldn't understand what I'm going through either"

"You have me to talk to Beth" said Mikki.

Beth looked at her and nodded. "Do you have anything?"

"No, sweetie I don't. It's not my time of the month and I don't carry it with me unless I know I am about due for it" replied Mikki.

"Okay, thanks anyway" said Beth.

"Hey, hey" replied Mikki, moving closer to Beth and taking her hand. "How about I go down to the drug store and grab you some things"

"It's fine, you've got work and I'll just tell dad that I am feeling sick, so I don't have to go to school" replied Beth.

"Sweetie, it's fine, I don't mind" said Mikki. "And you kind of do need some things for it"

Beth looked at her. "But you'll miss work, won't you"

"Sure, but this you, are much more important" said Mikki, looking at the somewhat scared young girl before her.

"Thank you" said Beth, hugging her.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Sit tight okay, and I will be back really soon" replied Mikki, placing a kiss into Beth's hair.

"Thank you Mikki" said Beth again.

"Sure" replied Mikki and stood up.

"I'll just wait in here" said Beth.

Mikki looked at the young girl before her. "Did you put anything down there to maybe stop the flow, so you don't get on to your underwear?"

"I didn't, I don't have anything" said Beth.

"Okay I will give you a little tip, folded up toilet paper" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Beth, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, if you don't have anything for a little bit, it's not a great substitute but it works in the mean time"

"Umm okay" replied Beth. "Have you done that before?"

"Yes, once at girl scout camp. The last day of it a few hours before we were meant to be going home and I hadn't packed anything with me, and I couldn't stand to ask the leaders for any, because they were women older than my mother, so I did the toilet paper trick. It was kind of gross, but it worked" said Mikki.

Beth nodded. "I'll try that, until you get back"

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll be back soon" said Mikki, going over to the bathroom door.

She saw Beth give a nod and then she left the bathroom and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

Puck was waiting with the girls and talking with Blaine.

"Where's Beth?" asked Puck.

"Umm, she's not feeling the best today. So if it's okay I told her she could have the day home from school" said Mikki.

"What's wrong with my little girl, that she can't tell me about it?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, she should tell us if she isn't feeling well. Not you" said Blaine, looking to his girlfriend and Mikki glared at him.

"No offence Mik" said Blaine.

"None taken, but it's hard for girls to talk about this kind of stuff with male figures" said Mikki.

"So was what you said" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Wait, what. I'm confused what is wrong with my little girl?" asked Puck.

"Nothing's wrong Puck, she is just becoming a woman" said Mikki.

"Ohhh" replied Puck, finally catching on to what was going on with Beth.

"Yes, so I told her that I would go down to the drug store and grab some things for her and bring them back for her" said Mikki.

"But we have to get to work after taking the girls to school" said Puck.

"About that, I was hoping maybe you'd be able to tell Figgins that I am sick and can't go on this morning" said Mikki.

"You expect me to lie to our producer" said Puck.

"Well I just think it might be good for Beth, to be able to talk to another female about all this and what is happening with her body and that" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her.

"That's okay right? I'm not overstepping here am I?" asked Mikki.

"No it's fine, I just wish she'd be able to talk with me about it" said Puck.

"I'm sure she will one day, it's just this is kind of a big thing she is going through, changes and all that. It's not something as a male you or the others would really understand" said Mikki.

"No, you're right we wouldn't, and thank you" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"I'll tell Figgins that you're throwing up or something, and won't be in" said Puck.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

Puck looked to his two younger daughters. "Come on girls, we're going to be late"

"Why can't we stay home, if Beth is and Mikki's not coming with us either" said Alyson.

"Because neither of you are sick" said Puck. "Come on"

"Mikki's not sick" said Alyson.

"Yeah" said Penny.

"No, but she's helping your sister. Now move it, out the door" said Puck, ushering the two girls over to the kitchen door.

"Bye Uncle Blaine, bye Mikki" said Penny.

"Bye sweetie" said Blaine, as the three of them left the house.

"So I should go as well, I promised Beth I'd get her some things" said Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"Should I, maybe I could talk with her whilst you're doing that" said Blaine.

"Know anything about this kind of stuff?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well I am quite knowledgeable when it comes to the female form" said Blaine.

"Yes, I know you are, but this is a little different" she replied, with a laugh and kissed him.

"Maybe I will leave it to you then" said Blaine.

Good idea" said Mikki, with a nod. "Can I borrow your car, so it will be quicker for me?"

"Yeah sure keys are in my jacket in the living room" said Blaine.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" replied Mikki.

"And I'll give the school a call and let them know that Beth won't be in today" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him again and leaving to get some woman supplies for Beth, whilst Blaine and Sam continued to clean up the kitchen from breakfast and talk about how the young girls within the house all would one day be going through the exact same thing that Beth is now.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After having gotten back from the drug store, and getting the things needed for Beth; she and Mikki were up in the room that she shared with Alyson.

"So this is like every month?" asked Beth.

"Yep, at least until you're really old" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"How old, is really old?" asked Beth.

"Well in terms of menstrual cycle, anywhere from the age of 50" replied Mikki.

"So I have this every month for the next forty of so years" said Beth.

"You do" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you understand why don't you?"

"Not really no" replied Beth, shaking her head; and Mikki stood from the bed she was sitting on with Beth and went over to the small table the girls had in the bedroom and grabbed her small notebook computer.

"Okay, well let me show you then" said Mikki, and went back over to the bed where Beth was, to explain to her all the reasons behind what was now happening with her body.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Upon getting to work, Puck had to tell Figgins that Mikki wouldn't be in today.  
He found the producer of the show, talking with some of the cameramen and went over to him.

"Umm excuse me, Figgins" he said.

"Yes Noah" replied Figgins, turning to him.

"So umm Mikki, won't be in for the show today" said Puck, looking to the producer. "She wasn't feeling crash hot this morning, I think she ate some bad food when she went out for dinner with my brother in law last night"

"She's sick?" asked Figgins.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Yes, she was staying over at my place last night; and well this morning she looked very pale and the sounds from the bathroom were not good"

"Hmm" replied Figgins, looking at Puck; and Puck just hoped that his little lie was going to be enough to get over the line. "Well I can't have just you on the show, so I will go and see if Zizes is willing to stick around after she does the morning news before the show, and help you out today"

"Lauren Zizes" said Puck, not being all that particularly fond of the woman who read the news of a morning on the network.

"Yes, she will have to do for a last minute replacement" said Figgins, and walked off to see if he could find her.

"Great" replied Puck, with a sigh; and took his cell phone out of his pocket and sent through a message to Mikki. _'You owe me for this, big time! Figgins is going to get Zizes to replace you this morning! Kill me now"  
_  
"Good news" said Figgins as he came back over to him. "Zizes is going to step up to the plate"

"Great" replied Puck, forcing a smile on to his face; and his phone beeped indicating a message had come through.

"Play nice with one another" said Figgins and went to walk off, just as Lauren walked over to them.

"Hey Puckerman" said Lauren, punching him in the arm. "So what happened to your co host?"

"Umm, she's sick" replied Puck, quickly looking at her, and then at his phone and saw the reply back from Mikki. _'Sorry, I will make it up to you. But I think what your daughter is going through, and my helping her with it; well that should be enough! ;)'_

Puck gave a chuckle and quickly sent a message back to her. _'Blackmail, nice. Now I know why you and my brother in law are so right for one another'_

"So I should fill you in on what is happening on the show this morning" said Puck, looking at Lauren. "Sure thing" she replied; and Puck got down to filling in his temporary co host on what was going to be happening that morning.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

During the next week, Puck began to think quite a bit about how he was glad that his job had changed from that of being a sports reporter a few years ago to that of the co host of a morning show, to where Mikki had come into his life and that of his family; because he knew without her around he, Blaine and Sam would be rather clueless bringing up three young girls by themselves.

But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to rely on Mikki forever, and if his thoughts were at all correct; that she and Blaine would one day probably be starting a family of their own and not be around to be of a constant source of help, and of course he knew he couldn't expect Sam to be around forever either; so he began to think that maybe he did need to start thinking about actually getting back into the world of dating, and maybe possibly one day even remarrying, which would then mean a new mother for his daughters as well.

However the whole concept of dating in the realms of how it was now, compared to when he and Quinn first started dating was a lot different; and he didn't really know how to really go about it, but thought when it was meant to happen it would happen.

Tuesday evening, he had to go to a parent teacher meeting for Alyson at her school; in order to see how his daughter was progressing that year.  
Getting to the school a little earlier then his allotted time, he walked down the corridor of where Alyson's classroom was, and took a seat outside the classroom to wait.

"Are you here for Ms Carter's parent teacher interviews?" asked a red haired woman, who was seated as well.

Puck turned and looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I am"

"Me too" replied the red haired woman. "Say, you're Noah Puckerman aren't you? From Wake Up San Francisco"

"Yes" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"That show has been so great for me" said the red haired woman.

"Really?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Yes" she replied. "I only just moved to San Francisco with my son this year, so your show has been rather helpful of advising me of things around here"

"Well it's always nice to know we've made a difference and what we do is informative" said Puck.

The red haired woman nodded. "I'm Emma Pillsbury"

"Nice to meet you Emma" replied Puck. "I'm Noah, but you've already been made well aware of that"

Emma laughed. "Yes"

"So you have a child in Ms Carter's class?" asked Puck.

"My son Daniel" replied Emma. "He and I moved here over the summer, after my husband and I separated"

"I'm sorry to hear that" replied Puck.

"Thanks" said Emma, with a smile. "But Will and I weren't working for quite a while; and I think in the end we both knew we'd have to end things to make it better for both of us"

"Well it's tough being a single parent" said Puck.

"It is" replied Emma. "And even more so when you are starting over in a whole new city"

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I know I couldn't have done it on my own"

"Oh, you're divorced as well?" asked Emma.

"Umm, no widowed" replied Puck, with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" said Emma.

"No you're fine" replied Puck, looking at her. "Quinn passed a few years ago now"

"Still I'm so sorry" said Emma. "I couldn't begin to imagine anything happening to Will, even though we aren't as we once were"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod. "So if you ever need anything here in San Fran, I am more than happy to help you out"

"Thank you" said Emma. "That's really sweet of you, I haven't got the chance to know many adults here except for those at my work, I might just take you up on that"

"Well, if you're not doing anything maybe we could have dinner on Friday night" said Puck. "That's if you are able to get a sitter?"

"Umm, I'd like that" replied Emma, with a nod. "And I can get the lady who looks after Danny after school to look after him a little longer"

"Okay" said Puck, with a nod. "Well we'll call it a date then"

"Okay" replied Emma, with a nod also. "Have you got your phone there, and I can give you my number so we can organize where and when"

"Sure" replied Puck, getting his phone out of pants pocket and passing it over to Emma, who grabbed her cell phone out of her handbag. "You can pop your number in to mine also"

"Okay" replied Puck as he took Emma's phone and she took his.

They both added their details in to one another's phones and then handed them back to each other; as Ms Carter came out of the classroom, with one of the other parents who thanked her and then left.

"Emma Pillsbury?" asked Ms Carter, looking to Emma and Puck.

"Yes, that's me" replied Emma, standing up.

"Come on in" said Ms Carter.

"Thanks" replied Emma, and went to go inside. "I'll see you later Noah"

"Yeah later" replied Puck, with a smile and Emma walked into the classroom with the teacher, the door closing behind them.

Puck smiled to himself as he looked at Emma's phone number in his phone; he didn't know if things would Emma would become that of serious down the road, but for now small steps getting back into the dating world would be good; and with that he waited for his interview with Alyson's school teacher, before he then headed back home.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Friday evening, Puck organised for Mikki to look after Beth, Alyson and Penny; since Blaine would be at work and Sam was going to be going to out with some friends for work.

Mikki and the three girls were in the living room, playing a game of Candy Land since it was the easiest one for them to play with Penny, whilst Puck was upstairs getting ready; when there was a knock on the front door.

"Help your sister with her turn" said Mikki, looking to Beth as she stood up.

"Okay" replied Beth, as Mikki went over to the front door and answered it.

"Hi, you must be Emma" said Mikki, when she opened the door and saw the red head on the other side.

"Yes" replied Emma. "And you're Mikki Kapowksi, Noah's co host"

"That I am" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Come on inside"

"Thanks" replied Emma, and stepped inside the house and Mikki closed the front door.

"Puck" said Mikki, going over to the staircase, and looking upwards to the first floor. "Emma's here"

"Okay, just give me a minute" replied Puck, from upstairs.

"He shouldn't be long" said Mikki, looking to Emma.

Emma nodded. "So you two are friends outside of the show?"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "It would be kind of a horrible place to work if I didn't get a long with my co host now"

"True" replied Emma, with a laugh also.

"That and Puck's brother in law is also my boyfriend, so we do see a lot of one another" said Mikki, as Puck came down the stairs.

"Hi Emma" said Puck.

"Oh hi" replied Emma, looking to him with a smile. "I'm a little early, I hope that is okay"

"No it's fine" said Puck, with a nod to her and then looked to Mikki. "You're all set with the girls then?"

"Yep" replied Mikki. "Have dinner organised and I will get them to bed on time. Don't worry about thing, go out and have a good time"

Puck looked at her and nodded and then went over to his daughters and knelt down.

"Be really good for Mikki, okay" he said.

"We will be" replied Beth, with a nod.

"Okay, good" replied Puck, giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Night sweetie"

"Night" replied Beth.

"Is Emma really Daniel's mom?" asked Alyson, looking at her father.

"She is" replied Puck, looking to his younger daughter.

"I don't like Daniel, he's mean to me" said Alyson.

"Well maybe I will talk with Emma tonight about that, and see what we can do about it" said Puck.

"Okay" replied Alyson, giving Puck a hug. "I love you daddy"

"Love you too my sweet girl" said Puck, returning the hug and also giving her a kiss; and then turned to Penny. "And you my little daredevil"

Penny looked at him and smiled. "Me not"

Puck laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "Yeah you are. Be good for Mikki, 'kay"

"Having pizza" said Penny.

"Yes" replied Puck, with a laugh. "That will surely make you behave if you know you're having that for dinner"

"Trust me Puck, it will be fine" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "I've done this before"

"I know" replied Puck, looking over to her with a quick nod; and then quickly kissed Penny on to the top of the head. "I'll see you in the morning my little pumpkin, 'kay"

"'kay" replied Penny, and Puck let go of his daughter and stood back up; and went back over to where Mikki and Emma were.

"Any problems, call me" said Puck, looking to Mikki.

"I'm sure there won't be" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "And you'd actually be the last one I'd be calling anyway, first it would be Blaine, then Sam"

Puck looked at her and went to say something, but Mikki gave him a push towards the door.

"Now go and have a good time" said Mikki.

"Okay, but seriously anything major" said Puck. "Call me"

"There won't be" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Now go"

"Okay" replied Puck, with a nod, and looked to Emma. "Shall we go"

"Yes" replied Emma, with a smile to him and then looked to Mikki. "Lovely to meet you"

"You too" said Mikki. "Have a great time"

"Yeah, thanks Mik" said Puck. "See you later"

"Later" replied Mikki, and Puck and Emma left the house.

"So girls" said Mikki, as she headed back over the three young girls. "What say we finish up this game of Candy Land, and then we ring up and order the pizzas?"

"Can we create our own one?" asked Beth, looking to Mikki.

"Sure we can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod; and they finished up the game of Candy Land, and then ordered the pizzas, and continued on with the rest of their night.

* * *

_End Note: I know people probably weren't expecting that Puck would start to __date Emma, but when you think about it; they aren't actually that much __different in age in real life. And of course I need Puck to be confident __enough, when someone else does come along to be able to be in a relationship __with them; so that obviously does mean that Emma and Puck won't last, but at __the moment it's all about him gaining confidence again to date someone._

_The next chapter should be up soon, I just have to do a little more fine __tuning of it; but it's going to be a good one, and all I will say expect some __fireworks because someone from someone's past makes an appearance and it's __going to cause some tension._

_Anyway thanks once again for reading, and keep an eye out for the other __stories as well to be updated; Mommy Dearest, and Kids Inc - which if you __haven't yet checked out, then I urge you to go and have a look at them! __I am also trying to get another chapter of For Good, but am having a little __bit of a block on that at the moment; but hopefully that will lift soon._

_Until next time though,_

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and if you are also a new __reader to this story and have faved or followed it recently; thank you!_

_Just quickly addressing one of the comments left in the reviews, and asking __if Puck and Emma are only going to be a one date thing, well the answer to __that is no. __I don't want Puck to come across as a shallow person, who goes out with a __person just once; until to the next 'right one' comes along. He has to find __what he is looking for in a relationship, and whilst we all know that the __'right one' won't be Emma; he still has to I think have the confidence to be __able to know when it does finally happen._

_And because this is obviously a very different interpretation of the way we __saw the characters within Glee, then no Emma is not going to be anything like __she was in the show; so therefore that means she is not as OCD as we saw her __in that. Maybe she is a little, but definitely not to the extent that was in __actual Glee._

_So this chapter, the premise of actually does come from that of a FH ep; and __I wanted to write my own version of this, firstly because I get to have fun __writing another character in and also we get to see something really sweet __with the girls._

_Anyway, you all know what to do at the end._

_Love _

_KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 13:

Saturday morning, after getting a phone call from Emma the night before; who he was enjoying getting to know and also spending time with, asking him if he was able to look after Daniel for the day whilst she attended a meeting at her work that had been urgently scheduled; Puck agreed and was now in the backyard with the young boy helping with some hitting practice for his baseball.  
Alyson who had been at her dance lesson, when Daniel had arrived; and having been dropped off by one of the other girls in her class back home, walked into the backyard where her Dad and Daniel were.

"Why's he here?" asked Alyson, as she sat down on one of the chairs that were in the backyard.

"I told you this morning, sweetie" said Puck, looking to his daughter. "Emma needed to go to work, so Daniel is spending the day with us"

"But I see enough of him at school" said Alyson.

"Well if you don't want to be out here, you don't have to be" said Daniel.

Alyson looked at him. "It's my house, not yours"

"Yes, but your dad clearly doesn't want to spend time you with" said Daniel. "He'd much rather spend it with me"

"That's not true" said Alyson, standing up and going over to Daniel, and pushing him. "My daddy loves me"

"Hey" said Daniel, and pushed her back.

"Okay, we're going to have none of that" said Puck, going over to the two of them, and moving them away from one another.

"Daniel" he said, looking at the boy he was caring for. "You're a guest here, and whilst you are here; I ask that you please respect my children"

Daniel looked at him and nodded. "Sorry Mr Puckerman"

Puck looked at him and gave a nod also and then looked to Alyson. "And you young lady, you know better than this"

"But he started it" said Alyson, putting to Daniel.

"Baby" said Daniel.

Puck looked at him and shook his head, and Daniel immediately lowered his head to not look at Puck knowing that he had overstepped.

"Aly" said Puck, looking to his daughter again. "You know I love you, and Daniel is here because I am helping his mom out; so it would mean a lot to me if the two of you could get along with one another"

"Do you love Daniel's mom?" asked Alyson. "Is she going to be my new mom?"

"I don't know" replied Puck, looking to his daughter; knowing that there would be questions of this nature when he did indeed start to date seriously again.  
"But I would hope if that ever did happen, with any one that isn't your mom; that you would accept them and whoever also came along with them"

"So Daniel could become my brother then?" asked Alyson.

"I don't know, maybe" replied Puck.

Alyson and Daniel looked at one another. "Ewww" they both said.

Puck looked at the two of them and laughed. "Don't worry, Daniel's mom and I, we're just friends"

"Keep it that way" said Daniel. "I don't want Alyson as a sister"

"And I don't want him as a brother" said Alyson, pointing to Daniel.

"Okay then" said Puck, with a nod; knowing that even though he and Emma weren't serious at the moment, he couldn't hold any promises as to what they would become in the future. "So now that we have that sorted. How about you field the ball for us and then we can make some sandwiches for lunch"

"Only if I can hit as well" said Alyson.

"Deal" replied Puck, with a nod; and then continued to play ball with the two children, until the time came to have lunch.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Wednesday morning after they had finished the broadcast of "Wake Up San Francisco"; Mikki and Puck were getting their microphones off.

"Looks like they've let one of your admirers in" said Puck with a laugh, as they handed back their microphones to the audio guy.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"The guy over there with the flowers" said Puck, with a laugh. "I very much doubt that they are for me"

Mikki looked over to where Puck was pointing. "Oh my god, that's Sebastian. My ex"

"Your ex" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I better go and see why he's here"

"Okay" replied Puck, as Mikki headed over to where Sebastian was.

"Sebastian" said Mikki, as she headed over to where he was.

"Hey Mikki" he replied. "You were amazing"

"Thanks" she replied. "Umm what are you doing here?"

"I have a few business meetings and when I saw you on TV yesterday morning looking more gorgeous then ever" said Sebastian. "I knew I had to come and see you in person, and this was the only way I knew to; since I don't have your address here"

"Well it's really great to see you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I can't believe you remembered that purple daises are my favorite"

"How could I forget that Mik" said Sebastian with a laugh. "You were always saying that your wedding bouquet would be that of purple color and that you would have purple daisies in your hair"

"Yes, that was me subtlety trying to give you the hint there Sebastian" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Believe me now I realize how stupid I really was, to not to have even begin to get them" said Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him with a smile.

"Well if you have the time, I can show you where I am living now" said Mikki.

"That be good" said Sebastian with a nod; and the two of them left the studio to head to Mikki's apartment.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Puck got back to his house, thankful that it was one of the days that he and Mikki had both taken separate cars, since she had gone into work earlier to get some things ready for the show that morning. Walking in the front door, Puck saw Blaine sitting on the sofa going over some rosters for work.

"Hey" he said, looking up from his paperwork. "Where's Mik?"

"She umm, just had some things to do" replied Puck, not wanting to let his brother in law know that his girlfriend had left with that of her ex boyfriend.

"Oh, she didn't message me" said Blaine, looking at his phone that was on the table.

"I think she had other things on her mind" said Puck, and went to head to the kitchen.

"Hold it right there" said Blaine; and Puck turned and looked at his brother in law.

"What?" asked Puck.

"You're hiding something" said Blaine.

"No, no I'm not" replied Puck, shaking his head with a laugh.

Blaine stood up and went over to him. "No, I am pretty certain you are. See when you are hiding something; you get this little twitch in your eye"

"No, I don't" replied Puck, but his eye twitched; and Blaine shook his head.

"There it was again, man" said Blaine. "Now what are you hiding?"

"Look I don't think it's any of my business okay" said Puck.

"Business" said Blaine, looking at him. "What isn't your business"

"Getting involved in your relationship with Mikki" replied Puck.

"What does my relationship with Mik, have to do with her not coming back here with you this morning?" asked Blaine.

"Okay, look I don't want you to get all worked up over this, because I am sure it's nothing at all" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him. "Nothing at all, what?"

"After the show, there was a guy there with flowers, and I pointed him out to Mikki" said Puck.

"So she has an admirer" said Blaine, with a laugh. "She's kind of attractive if you haven't already noticed that"

"I have noticed that, I'm not blind" said Puck, with a laugh also. "But the thing is she recognized the guy, said it was Sebastian"

"Her ex boyfriend" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his brother in law and nodded. "And the two of them left together, I did hear her say going back to her place"

Blaine looked at him. "He's a dead man"

"Blaine, come on don't do anything stupid" said Puck, as his brother in law went over to the front door and went to open it.

"Stupid" said Blaine, looking at him. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, just going to rearrange this guys face a little"

Puck went to say something, but Blaine had already walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

"This isn't going to be good" said Puck, and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink, whilst hoping that his brother in law really wasn't going to try and rearrange another guys face, simply because he was the ex boyfriend of his girlfriend.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Blaine drove around to Mikki's apartment block and knowing the code for entering the secured apartment building, he got through the door, and took the two flights of stairs up to her apartment.

Getting to her apartment door, he turned the handle; knowing that when she was home most times during the day she didn't lock it; and walked inside and went into the living area where Mikki was sitting on the sofa with Sebastian.

"Hey sweetie" said Mikki, when she saw her boyfriend.

"Yeah right" replied Blaine, looking at her and then Sebastian.

"So this is Blaine" said Sebastian, looking at him and then Mikki who nodded.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Seb" he said, holding out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him and scoffed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Umm well I was being polite and introducing myself" replied Sebastian.

"No, I mean with my girlfriend" said Blaine.

"We're not doing anything Blaine" said Mikki, looking at him. "We were just having a coffee and catching up"

"And you needed to do that here, at your apartment?" asked Blaine looking at Mikki also.

"I don't understand what the problem is" said Mikki. "I'm allowed to invite people around to the place I live"

"So I'm just meant to be okay that you've invited your ex over to your apartment?" asked Blaine.

"We're merely talking that's all Blaine" replied Mikki.

"Yes, I'm sure all he wants to do is just talk" said Blaine, looking at Sebastian; who in turn smirked back at him.

"Nice to know you trust me Blaine" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend.

"Oh I trust you" replied Blaine. "It's just him I don't trust"

"Right" said Mikki, standing up and walking over to where Blaine was standing. "So I guess with that logic then, I shouldn't trust half the women who come into the bar then, since you've slept with a lot of them"

Blaine looked at her. "That's low Mik"

"Really?" asked Mikki. "How often do women hit on you whilst you're working, huh? And how many of those women are ones that in the past you would have gladly slept with?"

"So what are you saying then Mik?" asked Blaine. "That you don't trust me?"

"Clearly you don't trust me" replied Mikki. "Since you came in here and basically accused me of having something going on with my ex boyfriend"

"Well sorry if I got a little put off hearing that my girlfriend had invited her ex around to her place, and not mentioned it to me" said Blaine.

"This might come as a shock to you Blaine" said Mikki. "But I have male friends, and they are going to be in my life whether you like it or not; and if you don't get that well maybe we shouldn't be together"

"Maybe we shouldn't" said Blaine.

"Fine, we're done" said Mikki.

"Fine by me" replied Blaine.

Mikki just looked at him, and he walked over to her front door and opened it and he looked at Mikki one last time before walking out of her apartment.

"Umm Mik" said Sebastian, and Mikki turned to look at him. "I'm sorry"

Mikki sighed and went and sat back down on her sofa. "Don't be"

"You just broke up with your boyfriend" said Sebastian. "And over something really trivial too"

"I'm not going to be someone who clearly doesn't trust me Seb" said Mikki.

"Hey if it were me, I'd probably would have done the same thing" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Maybe you would have" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But I also know that you don't have a lot of women in the past that you have used just for fun like Blaine"

"True" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"And sure maybe Blaine isn't like that anymore" said Mikki. "But in the back of my mind there has always been the thought of I'll just be with him until he gets bored with me"

"Well I can tell you right now" said Sebastian. "His loss, because you're an awesome woman Mik; and I was stupid to let you go"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Hmm, if only you weren't living in another state"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Come on let's go and grab some lunch, my shout"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them left her apartment to go and grab something to eat.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next morning, Blaine went downstairs where Sam and Puck, as well as the girls were in the middle of breakfast.

"Hey man" said Puck, when he saw his brother in law, who after leaving yesterday morning when he had gotten home; sent him a text message saying he was going to be going into work. "You got in late last night"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, as he got the jug of water that was sitting on the bench as well as a glass and poured himself one.

"So everything okay then?" asked Sam, who had heard from Puck about Sebastian turning up yesterday.

"Oh it's just great" replied Blaine, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Puck and Sam looked at him and then one another.

"What's Sebastian like?" asked Puck.

"Don't know and I really don't care either" replied Blaine, as the kitchen door opened and Mikki walked in.

"Morning girls, Sam, Puck" she said when she saw them, but purposely left off saying good morning to Blaine.

"Morning" replied Puck, looking at her and then to Blaine, who was not meeting that of Mikki's eyes.

"So we're ready to go?" asked Mikki.

"Umm yeah" replied Puck, and looked over to the kitchen table where the girls were just finishing up there breakfast. "Girls come on"

"Okay dad" said Beth, as she stood from the table and picked up her bowl and also that of Alyson and Penny's as well.

"Why are we leaving so early?" asked Alyson, as she stood up as well, and went and got her lunch bag from the counter.

"Because your dad and I need to get something organized for the show this morning" replied Mikki, looking at her.

"Okay" replied Alyson, with a nod. "Aren't you going to say good morning to Uncle Blaine as well, you didn't say it to him"

"Umm right of course" said Mikki, looking to her with a small smile and then looked to Blaine.

"Morning Blaine" she said, with a forced smile.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Blaine, quickly looking at her.

"Umm, girls why don't you go with Mikki out to the car and I will be there in a minute" said Puck, handing Beth and Penny their lunch bags. "I just want to talk with your Uncle Blaine"

"Okay" said Penny. "Bye Sam, bye Uncle Blaine"

"See you later today when I pick you girls up" said Sam.

"Yeah" replied Penny.

"Come one girls" said Mikki, looking to the three girls. "Bye Sam"

"Uh yeah" replied Sam, looking to her also and noticing that she again forgot to say Blaine.

Mikki and the three girls walked out of the kitchen; and Puck and Sam looked to Blaine.

"Okay so you want to tell us what the hell that was all about?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, normally you and Mikki are all kissy face in the morning" said Sam. "But this morning it's as if you hate one another"

"Nope, don't hate her" replied Blaine. "We're just not together anymore"

"Not together anymore?" asked Puck.

"Uh huh" said Blaine. "We broke up yesterday"

"Umm why?" asked Sam.

"Because she invited her ex boyfriend over to her place, not even caring that I might be slightly offended by that" said Blaine.

"Did you catch them together when you went over there yesterday?" asked Puck.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "They were talking and having coffee"

"So they weren't doing anything" said Sam.

"The fact that she was so cavalier about just inviting an ex over to her apartment" said Blaine. "I kind of have a problem with that"

"Okay so let me get this straight" said Puck. "You went around to Mikki's apartment, saw her talking with Sebastian; not doing anything else that would be of concern, but yet you and her broke up"

"She said I don't trust her" said Blaine.

"Clearly you don't" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "And then she bought up the fact that she's had a serious relationship in the past and that I had a lot of one night things, and if it's anyone who shouldn't be trusted it is me"

"Well you have been with a lot of women, Blaine" said Puck.

"That is exactly what she said" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law. "But you know what I would never ever do, invite them around for coffee knowing I was with her"

"So this relationship" said Sam. "You and Mikki, it's over then"

"Completely over" replied Blaine. "I don't know why I thought I wanted to do the whole relationship thing, it's seriously overrated"

"Great" said Puck, with a sigh. "You see this, this is what I was worried about. Your thinking with your dick, screws all of us up"

"Gee thanks for your concern" said Blaine, looking to him. "I'm fine by the way"

"Yeah, well you've got to hope for my sake; that Mikki doesn't look to leave Wake Up San Francisco, because she can no longer bear to see you" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him, as did Sam.

"I got to get to work" said Puck, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Again, thanks for your concern" yelled Blaine.

"Dude" said Sam, and Blaine looked at him.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at him.

"Just apologize to her" said Sam.

"I'm not apologizing" replied Blaine. "I wasn't the one who did wrong"

"So she had a coffee with her ex, big deal" said Sam.

"In her apartment" said Blaine.

"You can't be mad at her for keeping a friendship with an ex, especially if it ended amicably" said Sam.

"So you'd be okay with it was you" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm still great friends with Britt; and anyone I'm with in the future will have to be okay with that, because she's always going to a part of my life"

"Well that's where you and I are different" said Blaine.

Sam just looked at him.

"I'm going to go have a shower" said Blaine, and headed up stairs.

Sam sighed as he started working on cleaning up the breakfast dishes, and as he did he really did hope that Mikki and Blaine splitting up wouldn't affect the rest of their lives.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Over the next two days, Mikki who would still come around to the Puckerman resident in the morning; barely spoke more than a quick hello to Blaine, and he in turn would do the same and only mutter a quick hello in reply.  
On Saturday morning, the three guys and three young girls were in the kitchen having breakfast; and like he had been the last few days since he and Mikki broke up, Blaine was quite frankly not himself.

"So do you think you could watch the girls for a few hours, Blaine?" asked Puck.

"Yeah sure, I guess" he replied.

Puck looked at him with a nod. "Thanks man, I really need to get a workout in"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, as he pushed the scrambled eggs that Sam had cooked that morning around on his plate.

"And I'll be home just before lunch" said Sam. "I only have to cover the morning shift at the comic store"

"Yeah whatever" replied Blaine quickly looking to the blonde. "I have looked after the girls before by myself"

"Yeah, but normally you're in a much better mood" said Sam, with a laugh.

"My mood is fine" said Blaine, standing from the kitchen table. "Thank you very much"

"Okay, just make sure the girls stay out of trouble" said Puck, looking at his brother in law also.

"Of course" replied Blaine with a nod. "Girls, if you need me I'll be upstairs working on some stuff for work"

"Sure Uncle Blaine" said Beth.

Blaine looked at his niece and quickly nodded and then headed upstairs.

Puck stood from the table and started picking up the now empty breakfast plates, and went and scraped the scraps into the rubbish and then placed the dirty items into the dishwasher.

"Beth, maybe try and get your uncle out of the house or something" said Puck, looking to his oldest daughter. "Get him thinking about anything but Mikki"

"Okay we'll try to" replied Beth.

"Thanks sweetie" said Puck, going and placing a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be back in a little while"

"Sure bye daddy" said Alyson.

Puck looked at her and gave a her a quick kiss as well, and then went over to where Penny was still sitting at the table. "Be good"

"We're always good" said Penny.

Puck looked at his daughter and laughed. "Yes, of course"

"Bye dad" said Beth. "We'll try and get Uncle Blaine doing something fun"

Puck looked at her and nodded, and then walked out of the kitchen to head to the gym for a workout.

"And if any problems, you know the number for me at the comic book store" said Sam.

"Sure Sam" said Beth.

"Okay, I'll see you three girls a bit later" said Sam. "Bye"

"Bye" replied the three girls and Sam also left to head to work for a shift.

"So?" asked Alyson. "What are we going to get Uncle Blaine to do that is fun?"

"We can get him to play dolls with us?" said Penny.

"Penny, I don't think Uncle Blaine will find that fun" said Alyson, looking to her younger sister.

"We need to get him and Mikki back together" said Beth.

"But daddy said that they broke up" said Alyson. "Because they don't want to be with one another anymore"

"Have you ever seen Uncle Blaine this sad before?" asked Beth.

"Only when mommy died, and he was crying" said Alyson.

"Is he crying?" asked Penny.

Beth looked at her youngest sister, and shrugged her shoulders. "He might have cried"

"I don't want Uncle Blaine to cry" said Alyson.

"Me neither" said Penny.

"So, we need to come up with a way to get Mikki over here" said Beth. "And get Uncle Blaine and Mikki talking to one another again"

Alyson and Penny looked at her and nodded, and then the three girls went into the living room to try and come up with a plan.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A little later that morning; the three girls had come up with a way to hopefully get Mikki and Blaine talking with one another again.

The three of them were currently out in the backyard, and Alyson as per there plan had climbed up one of the trees in the yard.

"Can you go any higher?" asked Beth. "We need this to be believable"

"Yeah, maybe one more branch" said Alyson, as she climbed up a little higher. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect" said Beth, with a nod and looked to Penny. "Okay phone"

"Phone" said Penny, handing her the phone they had bought outside with them.

"Time to call Mikki" said Beth, with a smile and went through the phone numbers on the phone and then connected the call.

"Hello?" asked Mikki, when she answered the phone.

"Mikki, hi" said Beth. "It's Beth, you need to come over to the house like now"

"Beth is everything okay?" asked Mikki. "Are you and the girls there on your own?"

"No we're not on our own" said Beth. "But Uncle Blaine is in the shower and Alyson has climbed up a tree in the backyard and now she is scared to get down"

"Okay, tell Aly to say calm" said Mikki. "I'll be over as soon as I can"

"Thanks Mikki" said Beth.

"Sure sweetie" replied Mikki, and the call quickly disconnected.

"Mikki is on her way over" said Beth.

"Okay, now go get Uncle Blaine" said Alyson. "He needs to be out here when Mikki gets here"

Beth looked up at her sister and nodded, and then to Penny. "Stay out here and make sure Sam or Dad don't get home first"

"Okay" replied Penny, with a nod.

Beth quickly ran inside the house, placing the phone on the little table near the stairs, before running up. "Uncle Blaine, Uncle Blaine. Come quick"

"Beth, what's the matter?" asked Blaine, as she neared his room.

"Aly is up a tree out in the yard and she is now scared and won't come down" said Beth.

Blaine stood from the bed and took his glasses off. "Why is Alyson up a tree?"

"Umm, we were daring one another" replied Beth, with a sweet smile. "And I dared her to climb up there"

"Bethany Louise Puckerman" said Blaine, looking at his niece. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she dared me to drink out of the toilet bowl" said Beth.

"What in the world have you girls being doing?" asked Blaine, looking at her in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter" said Beth, taking her uncle's hand. "Come on Alyson is really scared"

"Fine, okay" said Blaine. "But believe me we are going to be talking about this more when your sister is safe"

Beth nodded and the two of them quickly headed downstairs and out to the backyard and out the kitchen door.

"Uncle Blaine, help" said Alyson, still perched up in the tree. "I'm really scared"

"Okay angel" said Blaine, looking up at his niece in the tree. "You just need to think about how you got up there, and then do exactly the same thing to get down"

"I can't" replied Alyson, shaking her head. "It's too high"

"Yeah, it's a little high" said Blaine. "But I have every confidence that you can do this"

"Okay" replied Alyson, and tentatively tried to move but then shook her head again. "I can't"

"Girls, is everything okay?" asked Mikki, as she came around into the backyard.

"Mikki, I'm scared" said Alyson.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

"Beth called" said Mikki, looking at him also. "Said Alyson was up the tree and that you were in the shower, and couldn't help"

"In the shower" said Blaine, looking at her and then at Beth. "I wasn't in the shower Bethany"

"Oops, my bad" said Beth, with a smile as Alyson who had managed to climb down from where she was, jumped from the lowest branch of the tree to the ground.

"I got down, I did it" said Alyson.

"See I told you could do it angel" said Blaine, as Alyson went over to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Okay, wait a minute what is going on here?" asked Mikki. "Why would you call me Beth and ask me to come around, and making up a partial lie to go with it?"

"Yes, please explain that?" asked Blaine, looking to his nieces.

"Because you and Mikki weren't talking to one another" said Alyson, taking her uncle's hand and also Mikki's and placing them together. "And now you are"

Blaine and Mikki looked at her and the other girls, and then one another.

"So you wanted your uncle and I to talk" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Beth. "You've both hardly spoken to one another the last few days, and you're both sad about that"

"I guess we can still talk" said Mikki, looking to Blaine with a smile. "Be friends"

"Yeah, after all you do work with my brother in law" said Blaine.

"Well now that that is sorted" said Mikki, and looked to the girls. "No more lies okay, I was really concerned that something could go terribly wrong"

"We're sorry" said Beth.

"I know" replied Mikki. "Your method may have been a little flawed, but your intentions were good"

"So you're back together then?" asked Alyson, looking to both Blaine and Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "But I think we can be friends, and still talk to one another"

"Yeah" said Mikki. "I should go, I was in the middle of some research when Beth called"

"See you later" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded, and removed her hand from that of where was still holding Blaine's. "Yeah later"

"Bye" said Blaine.

Mikki gave him a quick smile, and then looked to the three girls. "Bye girls"

"Bye" replied Penny, as Mikki walked out of the backyard.

"It didn't work" said Alyson.

"What didn't work?" asked Blaine, looking to his niece.

"You were meant to get back together" said Alyson.

"Okay, sweetheart" said Blaine, kneeling down to his niece's height. "I don't know what you were expecting to happen, but Mikki and I we're not together anymore"

"But you still love her right?" asked Beth.

Blaine looked to his eldest niece. "Of course I do"

"Then go and tell her that" said Beth.

"I can't" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Yes, you can" said Alyson. "She still loves you"

"How do you know that?" asked Blaine.

"Because she didn't let go of your hand until she had to go" said Beth. "And Mom and Dad always use to hold hands too, and they never wanted to let each other go either"

Blaine looked at her and stood up. "You're right"

"So you're going to hold her hand forever?" asked Alyson.

"Maybe" replied Blaine, and ran from the backyard through to the front and down to the driveway; where Mikki who was in her car was just about to pull away.

"Stop, wait" yelled Blaine, jumping in front of the car; causing Mikki to slam the brakes on.

"Are you insane?" yelled Mikki, opening the door, as she put the car into gear and pulled the handbrake on. "I could have killed you"

"Yeah, I'm insane" replied Blaine, with a laugh; going around to the side of the door Mikki was on and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"Blaine" said Mikki, pulling away from him and looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"I get what you're doing" said Mikki. "But I was wondering as to more why? Friends definitely don't kiss one another like that"

"I don't want to be your friend" said Blaine, shaking his head. "I want to be your boyfriend"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking at him.

"And I'm sorry I got so jealous over Sebastian" said Blaine. "But I am so madly crazily insanely in love with you, that just the thought of you ever having been with another guy; well it's enough to make me do really stupid things, like break up with said amazing girl"

"Well you did get one thing right" said Mikki, with a smile.

"What's that?" asked Blaine.

"You are mad, and also crazy and also very insane" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But that is what I love about you"

"Really?" asked Blaine. "You love me?"

"Yes, you idiot" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "And maybe I slightly overreacted when you came around the other day, however the more I thought about it afterwards, I now know I should have just told you from the start that Seb was here and that I invited him over.

"Well we can both say we did some very stupid things then" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "Yeah"

"So does this mean we're back together then?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, I think so" replied Mikki and kissed him.

Beth, Alyson and Penny who had followed their uncle around to the front; looked at one another and smiled, as the two adults continued to kiss.

"What is going on here?" asked Sam, as he walked up the driveway having gotten home from work.

Blaine and Mikki stopped kissing one another, and both turned to look at him.

"Has it really been that long Sam that you've forgotten?" asked Blaine, with smile.

"Oh funny" replied Sam. "I actually meant the two of you"

"We both realized we were being stupid" said Blaine.

"You're right, you were" said Sam with a nod.

"Hmm, well it was thanks to three very shall we say deceitful little girls, that we realized" said Mikki, looking over to where the three girls were still standing.

"Oh what did they do?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"We'll tell you whilst we make lunch" said Blaine, with a laugh, taking Mikki's hand who looked at him with a smile; and the three adults and children headed inside the house, all smiling once more.

* * *

_End Note: Of course I wasn't going to be splitting up Blaine and Mikki,__because they are key to Rachel appearing later down the track. _

_For those who are wondering why I never write Sebastian as being gay in any __of my stories, it's rather much like why I don't write Blaine as gay; it's __because I have seen way too much of them in things other then Glee (I am a __HUGE fan of the DC shows on CW; and just the connections to Glee and Starkid __there are beyond weird), that I find it so much easier to write them as __straight males._

_Also quickly there are a couple of links on my Tumblr page of how I see __Mikki's apartment and the Puckerman house. Link for this is in the profile, __for which I only just realized wasn't actually showing, as it didn't like the __http part in front of link; but it's all fixed now. _

_Anyway, should be a new chapter of Mommy Dearest up soon, I am just fine __tuning it, so keep an eye out for that one._

_Thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon,_

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - this next one is a Christmas chapter, and thus also sees us moving just that little bit closer to the thing that will ultimately bring Rachel into the story, and I can tell you that will be in chapter 18; when she finally does make her long awaited appearance._

_This chapter is setting up really what is going to be happening over the course of the next three; and if you know the premise of FH then you may just know where it's going._

_Anyway, you all know what to do at the end, and I as always thank you for reading.  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 14 -

As Christmas approached, the producers of Wake Up San Francisco approached Mikki and Puck, about continuing the show over the holiday period; which meant that Mikki who had been planning to go back to South Carolina, after they finished filming the morning of Christmas Eve; to spend Christmas with her family, was now not able to do so, since she would have to then come back on either a very early flight the day after Christmas or a late one on that of Christmas day.

After they both agreed to what the producers wanted, because they both wanted to keep their jobs in the new year; Puck and Mikki were in his car driving back to his house after the morning show.

"You know it's a good thing I actually hadn't booked that ticket yet to go home" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Puck drove towards his house.

"When were you going to book it?" asked Puck, as he pulled to a stop at a red light; and another car next to him went racing through the traffic coming in the other direction; luckily missing cars who honked their horn and also came to screeching stops, but not causing any accidents. "Stupid nut case"

"Are you okay?" asked Mikki, looking to her friend and co star; knowing how Quinn had died and also how Puck would sometimes freak out occasionally in traffic when he saw exceptionally bad driving.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a nod. "I just don't know how people can do something like that, if they ever knew what something like that could cause, and that they could lose someone they love; I think they would think twice about it"

"Maybe" replied Mikki. "But then again maybe not, I've come to realize now that there are just some people in this world that are far too impatient"

"Uh huh" replied Puck. "So ticket you were going to book?"

"Umm yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I was going to do it today actually; I was looking last night when talking with Kitty on the phone at the flight times and the ones that were the available ones were all mid afternoon after we finished up the show, so good thing they asked now and not tomorrow"

"Otherwise it would have been too late" said Puck, as the light for them to go changed to green and he pulled off. "So what about your sisters and brother?"

"They'll be going home to South Carolina" said Mikki.

"Ryder going with Marley?" asked Puck as he turned into the street that his house was on.

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "He's going to be staying here, since the Evans' live here in San Fran"

"Well, you are more than welcome to come and have Christmas day with us" said Puck.

"Thank you" said Mikki.

"Sure, no problem" said Puck, as he pulled into the driveway of his home. "Blaine's mom and dad will be spending it with us, and Sam's going to be having lunch with us also and then going to his parents for dinner; and I've also invited Emma and Daniel around for lunch as well, so there is going to be plenty of food for us all"

"As long as it's not a problem having me there" said Mikki.

Puck laughed as he turned off the ignition. "It's not, and besides I think it will make my brother in law very happy having you here for Christmas"

Mikki laughed as they got out of the car and headed up to the front door. "It will be nice to spend it with other people beside my family"

"Well I know we all think of you as an extended member of the family here" said Puck, as he opened the front door and the two of them walked inside. "And besides we need as many people cooking as we can that day"

"If you think you're going to be making me slave away cooking Noah Puckerman" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "Then you really have another thing coming"

Puck laughed, as Blaine came half running, half bouncing down the stairs; and picked Mikki up spinning her around and also kissing her.

"See we haven't even told him, and he's already like this excited child" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Told me what?" asked Blaine.

"Puck and I have to work over the holiday period, which means I won't be going home for Christmas" said Mikki.

"So you're going to be here in San Fran for Christmas?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "And if it's okay with you, Puck has already asked me to spend it here with you guys"

"It's more than okay" said Blaine, kissing her. "Waking up and getting to know that I get to spend one of the most funniest days with you"

"Maybe I should have mentioned that Blaine, really loves Christmas" said Puck with a laugh.

"But it's so magical" said Blaine, looking at his brother in law. "Not to mention all the incredible food you get to eat"

"Typical male, always thinking about food" said Mikki.

"Hmm, that's not all I think about" replied Blaine, looking at her with a smile. "But I wouldn't want to say what that is and hurt my brother in laws fragile ears"

"Yeah believe me when I say I don't want to know" said Puck, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and laughed also. "Well I should get back to my place, I need to call my parents and let them know that I won't be coming home for Christmas"

"I'll come with you" said Blaine, looking to his girlfriend. "And then we can go present shopping"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"I'll see you both later" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, looking at his brother in law.

"See you Puck" said Mikki, with a smile; and she and Blaine left the house, leaving Puck to get on with the rest of his day.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Christmas Eve, quickly approached; and Mikki made sure to give all the presents for her family to that of Marley to take home to South Carolina, and in turn Marley promised that she would bring back those that were for Mikki, for her to have later on.  
The three young girls in the Puckerman household, were all also excited for the impending Christmas; as well as too their uncle, who went all out decorating the house for the festive season, firstly for that of the girls who still also loved the whole magical side of it; but also for that of Mikki who had told him that the one thing she would miss about going home was that of a white Christmas, and he wanted to at least bring some of that magical feeling into the house for that of her as well that would remind her of home.

The night before the day that the girls were all rather excited for; Puck, Blaine, Sam, Mikki, Beth and Alyson, with the exception of Penny who had gone to bed earlier in the evening were watching 'Santa Claus: The Movie' on DVD, which Mikki had bought around with her.

"Okay girls, time for bed" said Puck, as the movie ended and Mikki turned the movie off.

"But dad" said Beth, looking to him.

"No awww buts" said Puck, shaking his head. "Bed, otherwise you're going to be tired tomorrow"

"Yeah, and then you will fall asleep at lunch" said Sam, with a laugh.

"And if we don't go to bed now" said Alyson. "Santa won't come here"

"Okay, fine" replied Beth, standing from the sofa. "I'll go to bed"

"Thank you" said Puck, with a nod. "Now give me a hug, say good night and then both of you up to bed"

"Night dad" said Beth, giving him a hug.

"Night sweetie" replied Puck, returning the hug; as Alyson also hugged him.

"Night daddy" said Alyson. "You go to bed too, otherwise Santa won't be able to come inside"

Puck looked at his daughter and laughed, as Beth hugged Sam, Blaine and Mikki good night as well.

"Santa and me" said Puck, looking to Alyson. "We're friends, so he'd probably want to talk anyway"

"You're friends with Santa?" asked Alyson.

"Yeah, all adults are" said Blaine, looking to his niece.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod. "How else do you think he knows so much about all the children in the world, the adults tell him"

"Cool" said Alyson. "Will I be friends with Santa when I'm older?"

"Yep" replied Blaine.

"Okay, let's go bed" said Alyson. "I want to be friends with Santa when I'm older and we won't be if we stay up"

Beth looked at her sister and laughed. "Okay"

"Night Uncle Blaine, Sam, Mikki" said Alyson, giving them all a hug.

"Night" said Mikki, looking to the two girls with a smile. "I'll see you both in the morning"

"Okay" replied Alyson, with a nod.

"Night girls" said Sam, as they went to head up stairs.

"Good night" said Blaine.

"Good night" both Alyson and Beth replied, before heading to their room.

"So" said Mikki, standing from the sofa also, and going over to the DVD player to eject the disc. "I will see you all in the morning"

"Hmmm, night" said Blaine, standing up and going over to Mikki hugging her.

"Night" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him.

"You know you are more than welcome to stay the night" said Puck, looking to her. "After all you're going to be coming around here in the early morning again anyway"

"Wait, you've always said we're not to have any sleepovers" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"Uh huh" said Sam, with a nod. "One of the first rules you gave us when we moved in here"

"I know" replied Puck, with a nod. "But it's Christmas, and Mikki is going to be here tomorrow anyway, so I think we can break the rules"

"Thanks man" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "But I kind of have to go back to my place anyway"

"Why?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"Well for starters, I only have what I am wearing; nothing else" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"That's not going to be a problem" said Blaine, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I bet it won't be"

"Okay, I said Mikki could stay the night" said Puck. "It doesn't however mean they you two can be doing stuff with another, there are still young girls in this house"

"I wasn't even thinking anything in regards to that" said Mikki, looking to her friend.

"Well Blaine, clearly was" said Sam, with a laugh; seeing the look that he was giving Puck.

"I'm sure you and Quinn never did stuff, after Beth was born" said Blaine.

"Oh we did" replied Puck, with a nod. "Doesn't mean you get to though"

"Regardless of everything" said Mikki. "I still do need to go to my apartment, whether it be tonight and then come back around and spend the night here; or just come back in the morning"

"Go around now, and then come back" said Blaine, wrapping his arms around Mikki's waist and kissing her. "Then I get to spend the whole night with you in my arms, and wake up like that on Christmas morning"

Mikki looked at him with a smile. "Okay I do like the sound of that"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, kissing her.

"So let me go back to my place, get what I need to get from there and I will be back soon" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"I'll see you guys soon" said Mikki, looking to Puck and Sam with a smile.

"Yeah sure Mikki" replied Puck, with a nod; and she left the house to go and get some stuff from her apartment.

"Hey thanks man, really" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a smile. "I know I was so adamant about you even hitting on Mikki when we all first met her, but you're good for one another"

"We are" said Blaine with a smile.

"And she's also been great with the girls as well" said Sam. "We would have been in so much unfamiliar territory if she wasn't around; because even though your parents and my parents are around, young girls nowadays are so much different to when they were young "

"Yeah" said Puck, with a laugh. "So give me a hand getting the presents under the tree, guys"

"Okay" replied Sam; and the three guys headed to where the presents were all hidden away before placing them under the Christmas tree.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A short time later, Mikki returned to the Puckerman residence; with an overnight bag as well as some presents that she had not only gotten for Blaine, but also that of the Puck, Sam and the three girls.

"Hey" she said as she opened the front door and walked inside the house; and saw the three guys arranging the presents under the tree. "Hope there is some room there for some more"

"Yes there is especially if one is mine" said Blaine, going over to her; and kissing her.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a smile and lent into Blaine's ear and whispered. "But your real present comes later, if you promise to be quiet"

Blaine looked at her with a smile. "I can be on board with that"

Mikki looked at him and laughed, and headed over to where Sam and Puck still were sorting presents out.

"I have some here for the girls" said Mikki, as she got them out of the large Christmas sack that she had also bought with her. "As well as one for each of you"

"You didn't have to get us presents" said Puck, looking to his co host.

"Yeah, and I feel totally bad" said Sam. "Because I didn't even think of getting you one"

"It's fine" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "You guys are letting me spend Christmas with you, and that's more worth any present"

"I did get you a present, just so you know" said Blaine, kissing her.

Mikki looked at him with a smile. "Well I should hope you would get your girlfriend a present, otherwise you'd be having some very lonely moments on your own"

"All I am going to say is you're going to love your present" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm sure I will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay, I think that's all of them then" said Puck, standing from the floor and looking at all the presents that were under the tree.

"There's a lot there" said Sam, with a nod as he stood also. "And I think there will be three very excited and happy young girls tomorrow morning"

"Well I think we should probably all go and get some sleep" said Puck. "Because said girls will be up very early tomorrow morning I can guarantee that"

"Yeah, just as it's not too early" said Blaine, with a laugh; and the four adults headed upstairs to get some sleep before it became Christmas day.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Christmas morning, Penny who had been asleep the longest out of them all, woke up and upon realizing that it was morning; ran into that of her sisters room, and went over to Alyson and started shaking her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" said Penny, as she shook her older sisters arm.

"What, what is it?" asked Alyson, waking from her sleep and turning to look at her younger sister.

"It's morning" replied Penny. "It's Christmas"

"Okay, I'm awake" said Alyson, when she realized that morning had come. "Beth, wake up"

"No, just five more minutes" said Beth, from over her bed.

"No" said Alyson, going over to her sisters bed; and pulling the bed covers off her. "It's Christmas, we've got to go and see what presents we have"

"Do we really have too" said Beth, looking at her sister. "I was having a really nice dream"

"You can dream later" said Alyson, grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her. "Come on, we got to go and wake Dad"

"Fine" replied Beth, as she got out of her bed; knowing that her younger sisters were not going to be giving up.

The three girls went out into the hallway, Alyson and Penny running over to Puck's bedroom and opening the door; as Beth followed behind them still half asleep.

"Daddy, wake up" said Penny, as she climbed up on to his bed.

"Hmmm" replied Puck, as he pulled his youngest daughter down to himself. "Shouldn't you still be in bed"

"No, it's Christmas day, Dad" said Alyson. "We're wide awake"

"Yes, so I see" said Puck, with a laugh.

"So get up" said Alyson.

"Alright, getting up" said Puck, as he let go of Penny who climbed off from the bed.

"We'll go wake Uncle Blaine and Sam as well" said Alyson, as she ran out of the room; followed by Penny.

"They're a little excited" said Beth, looking at her dad with a laugh.

"Yes, so I can see" replied Puck, with a nod. "Come on let's head on out too"

Beth nodded and she and Puck walked out of his room, as Alyson was opening the door to Blaine's room; and the two younger girls going inside.

"Who's that" said Penny, seeing that there were two people in her uncle's bed.

"Umm Mikki" replied Alyson. "Cool, we get to wake them both up"

"I do it" said Penny, climbing on the bed, and poked the two sleeping adults. "Wake up, wake up"

"No, not wake up" said Blaine, as he pulled Mikki in closer to himself; still half asleep.

"Morning girls" said Mikki, as she woke up and looked at them.

"Morning" said Alyson. "Can you tell Uncle Blaine, it's Christmas Day"

"I know what day it is" muttered Blaine. "I just want my sleep"

Mikki looked at him and laughed and then at the girls and saw that Puck was also with them. "Why don't you go and wake Sam, and I will get your Uncle up"

"Okay, come on Penny let's go" said Alyson, as the young girl ran out of the room, along with Beth who now seemed to be more awake.

"Wait for me" said Penny, climbing off the bed and running after her sisters. "I have little legs"

"No funny business" said Puck, looking to Mikki as he went to leave.

"Scout's honor" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh and walked out of the room.

"Are you awake, yet?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod opening his eyes and kissed her. "I just didn't want the girls to see me doing this"

"Hmmm, morning" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you as well" replied Blaine.

"Okay, we should get downstairs" said Mikki. "I don't think Puck will take too kindly to us being tardy"

"Nope" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "And he doesn't have a clue as to what we did last night"

Mikki laughed. "No, he doesn't"

"Come on, let's go" said Blaine, getting out of his bed as did Mikki; the two of them heading downstairs to the living area.

The three girls who had not managed to get past the living room, were looking at the presents under the tree.

"There's so many of them" said Alyson.

"Hey weren't you girls going to go and get Sam?" asked Blaine, as he and Mikki came downstairs.

"They made me do it, when they saw all the presents; it was like a beacon they couldn't go past" said Puck, with a laugh; as he came back into the living area with Sam following. "Although he was already awake and doing push ups"

"Well I figured I would be eating a lot today" said Sam. "And I got to keep in shape, so push ups it was this morning"

"You're crazy" said Blaine, looking at him and shaking his head.

"Okay, enough talk people" said Alyson. "There are presents here to be opened"

"Alright, okay" said Puck, with a laugh; and they sat around the tree to open the presents that were there for everyone.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that day, Mikki along with Emma who had arrived a little later in the morning and also having bought over that of some homemade bread rolls that she had made; were in the kitchen, getting the food together for lunch; some of which like the pies for dessert, Mikki had made the day before so there would be less to do.

"So when you saw the little box?" asked Emma. "Did you possibly think it might have been a ring?"

Mikki looked at her and laughed. "For maybe a moment there, yes"

"Disappointed it wasn't?" asked Emma.

"No, I don't think so" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "The necklace is really beautiful, and I think he took some thought into what I would like. I don't think we at that point yet, of even thinking about getting married"

"Do you want to though?" asked Emma, as she stirred the mashed potato that she was attending too.

"Of course one day, I do want to get married" said Mikki, with a nod. "And Blaine's a great guy"

"He is" replied Emma, with a nod. "But from what Noah has said you didn't think that at first"

"I will admit, I made him work for it" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hello" came a voice as the door from the living room to the kitchen opened; and Pamela Anderson walked in.

"Hi" replied Mikki, turning to look at Blaine's mother; who she had met already a few times.

"Looks like you girls have already gotten all this under control in here" said Pamela, as she put down the rib roast which she was bringing for lunch down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes" replied Emma, with a laugh. "Although most of it I must say was Mikki's doing, she already had a lot done when I got here"

"Well I hope that my son and son in law have helped you as well" said Pamela.

"Yes, they have helped" replied Mikki, with a nod. "By keeping out of my way"

Pamela laughed. "Yes that is the best kind of help from men sometimes"

"Oh it is" said Emma, with a nod.

"So is there anything I could do to help?" asked Pamela.

"No, I think we have everything under control here" replied Mikki. "And the rest of the stuff will be ready really soon, but thank you for offering"

"Of course sweetheart" said Pamela, with a nod. "I might head back into the living room then, and see if my granddaughters like their Christmas presents"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Pamela walked back into the living room.

"I'll just go and get Daniel from downstairs in Sam's room and get him to go and set the table" said Emma.

"Okay" replied Mikki, and Emma headed down to Sam's room in the basement, where he was letting Daniel play his Play Station console.

Mikki walked over to the oven and took out the leg ham that was baking in the oven, and checked the temperature of it, and seeing that it was ready, got it out of the oven, and then finished up with the rest of the side dishes, so they were able to sit down together for Christmas lunch.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that day, all the adults and children were sitting in the living room; using tables that Puck had got on hire for the day, eating lunch.

"Okay, I need to go and do something" said Blaine, looking at his watch and then standing up.

"Now" asked Pamela, looking at her son. "Blaine, sit down and finish Christmas with the rest of us, please"

"I won't be long at all mom" he replied, looking to her with a smile. "I just have one more surprise for Mikki, and I got to go and get it done"

"What surprise?" asked Mikki, looking to him.

"Well if I told you that" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now"

"Hmm okay, you're being very secretive" said Mikki.

"I am" replied Blaine, with a nod. "All of you stay in here, and don't come out to the kitchen until I say so"

"Okay" said Puck, looking at his brother law.

"Great" said Blaine, and headed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea what he is doing Pam?" asked Puck, looking to his mother in law.

"I haven't known what that boy has been doing for years now" she replied, with a laugh.

"Well it's obviously something he doesn't want us to find out about just yet" said Michael, as he put his cutlery down on his plate, having finished off his lunch.

"I am thinking though maybe, he might be thinking of proposing to Mikki" said Pamela, looking to her with a smile.

"No, we haven't even really spoken about marriage yet" said Mikki, shaking her head. "So I don't think it's that at all"

"Well I do know one thing" said Pamela, giving her a smile. "And that is my son loves you very much, and we'd be honored to have you a part of the family if that were what about to happen"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own. "That means a lot to hear you say that"

"Okay" said Blaine, coming back in to living room from the kitchen; and went up behind Mikki quickly putting a blindfold over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Mikki, as it suddenly went dark before her.

"It's all part of the surprise" said Blaine.

"Does it really require that of a blindfold?" asked Mikki.

"Yes it does" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"And are you going to blindfold anyone else?" she asked.

"Nope, just you" replied Blaine.

"Okay, so they can see what is going on out there, and I can't" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod. "But I am going to ask that they all be quiet when we go to head outside and they see what I've planned. Can you all do that?"

"Yeah, we can Uncle Blaine" said Beth.

"Sure man" said Sam, with a nod.

"Blaine, just what are you planning here?" asked Pamela looking to that of her youngest son.

"Come on outside and you will see" replied Blaine, helping Mikki to stand up. "No peeking now"

"I cannot see a thing" she replied, with a laugh.

"Good" said Blaine, and lead her out through the kitchen door, with the others also going through also.

The girls as well as Daniel gasped, when they saw what the surprise was.

Blaine looked at them with a smile, and gestured with his finger up to his lip to keep it quiet.

"Okay, so it's just outside" said Blaine, with a smile; as he took Mikki's hand and helped her over to the door.

Puck having realized what his brother in law was up to now, opened the door and gave him a smile; and they let Blaine take Mikki outside to the backyard first.

"Merry Christmas" said Blaine, as he took the blindfold off her and she saw what his surprise was; that of a snow covered backyard and also a snow blower, which was still blowing snow around.

"Oh wow" said Mikki, when she saw the snow and the trouble he had gone too; and looked at him. "You did this for me?"

Blaine looked at her and nodded as the others came out and the girls and Daniel ran into the snow screaming.

"You said the other week that the one thing you would miss about going home for Christmas, besides your family, was the snow" said Blaine. "And well obviously I couldn't bring them here, but I could hire a snow machine"

"You are incredible you know that" said Mikki, kissing him. "Thank you"

"Well I did it because I think you're incredible as well" said Blaine, with a smile. "And besides I think it makes it feel a lot more like Christmas"

"Hmm it does" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Blaine, with a smile and kissed her.

"Snow ball fight" yelled Sam, as he pummeled Mikki and Blaine with a snowball.

"That makes it feel more like Christmas" said Mikki, as she bent down quickly grabbing some snow and forming her own snow ball; and throwing it back towards Sam but instead of hitting him, it hit Puck.

"Oh it's on now Kapowski" replied Puck, with a laugh; and all of them in the backyard started gathering up snow for that of a Christmas Day San Francisco snowball fight.

They mightn't have all been that of family, but still in that moment none of that mattered; as they celebrated the special day together, having fun.

* * *

_End Note: Thoughts on this chapter and where you think the story is heading? I wanted to have Blaine's mom and dad tell Mikki that they would be honored to have her in the family, and that essentially is as I said setting up the story line for that of the next few chapters._

_Now I know some of you may not be liking that Emma and Puck are still together, but do rest assure they are definitely not the end game couple in this. If you'd come to realize anything about that of my stories now, there are always three OTP's for me; Rachel/Puck, Blaine/Mikki and Sam/Brittany - so there will be happy endings for all of them in this.  
I should also take this opportunity to point out another story on here of mine that I have started, one that falls into that of this universe of "EYL" - and that is the one titled "Whatever Happened To Predictability"; which essentially is that of the relationships of the main five in this story (Puck, Sam, Blaine, Mikki and Rachel) before that of what is happening here. The first chapter, which is Puck's relationship/marriage with that of Quinn leading up to her death is already published on here, and I would love it if you were able to check it out._

_Anyway, keep an eye out for more story updates from me; I have been on a great roll lately, and just been able to churn out the words. If there is one thing that writing does it keeps me in a happy place, and again I thank you all for reading essentially what are just my crazy wacky ideas._

_Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews and such on the last chapter, __your kind words mean so much._

_Now this chapter, I have basically had written; along with another very __important one, since I first started writing it. This begins to move the __story in the direction of where we will soon see the very much waited and __anticipated arrival of Rachel, but in order to get there we need to get this __to other point first._

_With that being said, there is a song played in this chapter on piano; and __the version of this is uploaded to my Tumblr account, so if you want you can __go and listen to that and have it maybe playing whilst you are reading it, as __it does rather set the whole thing nicely I think. _

_This is a relatively short chapter compared to that of all the others, mainly __because the next few will be longer in length; but this essentially __was needed therefore to set up what is happening in the upcoming ones._

_So you all know what to do at the end, and I thank you for reading._

_Love,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 15

As the new year set in, and 2017 became that of a reality; Puck and Emma ended things, when they realized that they were much better of that as friends then as a couple, but promised one another to be there for each other if the need ever arised for that of a friend, and he and his 3 girls went and visited his mom for a week in Oregon, leaving Mikki to co host the show with another sports reporter from the station Matt Rutherford.  
Sam was still happy being single, and had even taken a quick trip to New York just after the new year to visit Brittany, who both guys could see that he still very much held a candle for.  
Mikki also asked Blaine to accompany her home for a short trip to meet the her parents, who had been asking about the guy that their daughter was now dating, and like when Puck had taken a short break and got a new fill in host, likewise did Puck when Mikki stepped away for a break in that of Lauren Zizes; and as for Blaine knew more clearly than ever, that was he was actually ready to settle down with that one person for the rest of his life, and have a family like Quinn and Puck had, and also his brother Cooper and wife Peyton had as well; and there was only one person he could see that ever being with and that was Mikki. So with that in mind, he set about planning an epic way of proposing to her; getting his brother in law on board as well as the others at the Wake Up San Francisco show, all whilst keeping it from that of hopefully his soon to be fiancée.

It was Valentine's Day, and Puck and Mikki were on the set of 'Wake Up, San Francisco' and the show was nearing its hours end.

"That's all we have time for, we hope you have a wonderful Valentines whoever you spend it with, so until tomorrow, bye" said Mikki.

"Well actually, there is one more thing" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him and then her watch and gave a laugh. "No Noah, I'm pretty sure that's it. Time's up"

Puck gave her a smile. "Trust me, when I say there is one more thing this morning"

"And we're going to run over time, if we keep this up. Good bye everyone. See you tomorrow" said Mikki, with a smile to the cameras.

"Okay" replied Puck as a piano started playing, and Mikki looked at him and then over to the side of stage as the cameras moved to what was happening over there, as the curtain that was up moved back.

Mikki eyes widened as she saw that Blaine was there and was the one playing the piano and he gave her a smile, as he then started to sing.

_For once in my life  
__I've got someone who needs me  
__Someone I've needed so long  
__For once unafraid  
__I can go where life leads me  
__And somehow I know I'll be strong_

Puck gave Mikki a little push forward and she looked at him quickly and he indicated for her to go closer to the piano.

Mikki nodded and walked over closer to the piano and looked at Blaine who gave her a smile, as he continued to sing._  
For once I can touch  
__What my heart use to dream of  
__Long before I knew  
__Someone warm like you  
__Could make my dream come true_

Mikki smiled as she sat down on the piano stool next to Blaine, and slipped an arm gently around his waist as he continued the song._  
For once in my life  
__I won't let sorrow hurt me  
__Not like it's hurt me before  
__For once I have someone  
__I know won't desert me  
__I'm not alone anymore  
__For once I can say  
__This is mine, you can't take it  
__As long as I got love I've got love  
__I can make it  
__For once in my life  
__I've got someone who needs me_

"Wow, got to say I was not expecting that at all for a show ending" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Blaine stopped playing the song.

Blaine smiled and stood up and took Mikki's hand and gently pulled her up as well.

"No, and I thank everyone for letting me do this" said Blaine, with a smile as he slipped his hand into his pants pocket and moved down on to one knee.

Mikki looked at him her eyes widening in shock, as she began to fully fathom what was about to happen, and all on local television as well.

"Mikayla Kapowski, you have made me the happiest guy on earth. You're kind, beautiful, compassionate, smart, funny and completely amazing with my nieces; so will you do me the greatest honor in the world and become my wife?" asked Blaine, opening the small box that he had taken out of his pants.

"Yes, a million times yes" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to Mikki's outstretched left hand.

"Well that is definitely all we have time for today. Have a great Valentine's Day and we will see you all tomorrow" said Puck, with a laugh as Blaine stood up and pulled Mikki into a kiss.

Mikki laughed and stopped kissing him for a second. "Bye. See you tomorrow" she said, and Blaine kissed her again.

The outgoing music for the show, started to play for the end of the show. "And we're clear" said the head cameraman.

"I cannot believe you did that" said Mikki, as she stopped kissing Blaine, and looked at him.

"I take it you weren't at all expecting that then" said Blaine.

"Not in the slightest, no. But I am guessing more than a few people were in on the little secret" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Well they had to be in order for my plan to work"

"Yeah, well it was the most amazingly and romantic thing a guy has ever done for me. So thank you" replied Mikki, kissing him.

"Well you're very welcome, my wife to be" said Blaine, kissing her.

"Oh my god, we're getting married" said Mikki.

"Wait, you're not beginning to freak out over this are you?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki laughed. "No, of course not, I just can't believe we're getting married and you proposed to me on TV on Valentine's Day"

"Well I didn't want you to have an opportunity to say no" said Blaine.

"Like I ever would say that" replied Mikki, kissing him; and Blaine smiled kissing her back.

"Okay you two lovebirds, we need to be leaving" said Puck with a laugh, walking over to them.

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, taking Blaine's hand.

"And congrats by the way" said Puck with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Aww what the hell, come here. Welcome to the family" said Puck, giving Mikki a hug.

"Hey hands off my fiancée buddy" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Puck looked at him and laughed and then gave his brother in law a hug.

"Don't worry, wouldn't dream of it. I know that she only has eyes for you" said Puck.

"That I do" replied Mikki, with a smile looking at Blaine; and the three of them left the television station.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That evening at the house, the four adults and three young girls were sitting around the kitchen table having dinner; with Mikki and Blaine having just told the girls and Sam also, the news of their engagement.

"So are you going to be our Aunt now, Mikki?" asked Beth. "Like Aunt Peyton is?"

"I will be yes" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Can we call you that from now on?" asked Alyson.

"If you want to, but if you still just want to call me Mikki then that is fine also" she replied.

"I like it, I want to call you Aunt Mikki" said Beth.

"Me too" said Penny.

"Same" added Alyson.

"Well I'd be very honored to have you all call me that, girls" said Mikki, looking to what to be her soon to be nieces.

"So" said Sam, looking to Mikki and Blaine with a smile. "Any ideas of when?"

"Sam" said Blaine, looking to him with a laugh. "We've only just got engaged a few hours ago"

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod. "I do know that I wouldn't be keen on a long engagement though and drag it out for like forever"

"No, I wouldn't want that either" said Blaine, looking to his fiancée with a smile. "But we're not going to be getting married tomorrow or in the next month that is for sure"

"Don't you even think about eloping" said Puck.

"I think my parents would kill me if I did that" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Mine would too me" said Blaine, with a nod. "Cause I am pretty sure they thought they would actually never see me get married"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh. "Glad to be the one who made you change your mind then on that"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"You know, I could probably plan a wedding before the end of the year" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod. "We have a lot of great contacts from having used them on the show or done something in the way of promoting them; so I am sure I can get them on board"

"Okay yeah this could work" said Blaine.

"And of course I am going to be needing a junior bridesmaid as well as a couple of flower girls" said Mikki, looking to the three young girls at the table.

"We'd get to be bridesmaid?" asked Beth.

"Well a junior one yes, you could be Beth" said Mikki, looking to her with a nod. "And maybe Aly and Penny would like to be my flower girls"

"I would" said Alyson.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" asked Penny.

Mikki looked at her and smiled. "Yes"

"And I guess I should have you two knuckleheads as my best men along with Coop" said Blaine, looking to Sam and Puck.

"We'd be honored, man" said Sam.

"Yeah, you know we are there for you" said Puck, giving his brother in law a smile.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, and then they sat around the table; further discussing maybe when Blaine and Mikki would finally become of that of husband and wife.

* * *

_End Note: Blaine and Mikki are finally engaged, and it's now moving that one __step closer to that arrival of Rachel. Does anyone have any ideas as to how __she may come into the story? _

_Next chapter, sees the wedding of Blaine and Mikki; and the living __arrangements will also change as well._

_So until then, thanks always for reading; and keep an eye out for other __stories that will also be updated._

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such on the last chapter; it's great to see that people are still enjoying this story._

_So this next chapter sees the wedding of Mikki and Blaine; and soon the anticipated arrival of Rachel, with a little twist by me thrown in._

_And as such there will be some significant time jumps over the next few chapters to get to where I need to get for this! But they will be all laid out as to where we are time wise in the story._

_I'm not going to ramble on here, I am just going to let you enjoy all the goofiness of this chapter; and as usual you know what to do at the end._

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 16 –

Mikki was true to that of her word, and her and Blaine managed to plan their wedding for that of October; and the day that they were to finally marry quickly approached.

They had agreed that until they were married they would still keep the same living arrangements that they had at the current time, but a there was a lot of time spent at that of one another's places; leading up to that of their nuptials.

For the ceremony they chose to get married at a local venue, that was once featured on that of the morning show; and had managed to secure for a good price; and then also were able to get in some caterers to come in and put on the reception also at the same venue.

Mikki's parents along with that of her sisters and brother came from their varied places of living for the wedding; as did Cooper and his family coming up from Orange County as well for it also.

The day of the wedding, Mikki who had spent the night at her apartment along with that of her two sisters and Kurt, who she'd also invited along with that of his boyfriend Dave; who stayed the night at their hotel, so that Kurt could spend it with his best friend; and were helping Mikki get ready; along with that of Mikki's mom who had come around in the morning along with that of the three young girls who that day would become Mikki's nieces.

"So are you nervous?" asked Kurt, with a laugh; as one of the women from the morning show did Mikki's hair.

"No, I don't think I'm nervous" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend; as she at the kitchen table also getting that of her nails painted by Kitty.

"If it were me, I'd be a nervous wreak by now" said Marley. "Thinking of all the things that could go wrong"

"Yes, well keep those to yourself Rosey" said Kurt, looking to the youngest Kapowksi; and calling her the nickname he'd given her when he and Mikki were in high school together. "Last thing we need is a nervous mouse and have her fleeing the wedding"

"Not going to happen Kurt" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Midge who was helping the three young Puckerman girls get dressed came out of the bedroom with them.

"What do you think Aunt Mikki?" asked Beth.

"I think you all look very lovely" replied Mikki looking to them with a smile.

"Can we go now?" asked Alyson.

"Not for a little while yet kiddo" said Kitty with a laugh, looking to her also. "Still about another hour yet"

"So we have to wait?" asked Alyson.

"Yes we do" said Mikki. "And when I am done here you all have a very important job to do and that is help me with my wedding dress"

"Then you can marry Uncle Blaine" said Penny.

"I can" replied Mikki, looking to her with a nod; and they helped finish getting Mikki ready, till it was time they all headed to where the wedding would be taking place.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Over at the Puckerman residence, it was very low key that of the morning of his wedding to Mikki; in fact so low key that Cooper had even managed to agree to have his little brother play a game of poker, telling him that if he was to win; he'd spare that of the embarrassing best man speech that he had planned.

"Full house" said Cooper, with a smile and laid his cards out on the coffee table.

"Man" replied Blaine, with a sigh and looked at the cards.

"Sorry little brother, looks like embarrassing best man speech it is" said Cooper with a laugh.

"I don't know" said Eric, who had been sitting watching the two of them play; and Cooper and Blaine looked at Mikki's father who had also come around that morning to the house.

"Did he cheat?" asked Blaine, looking at his father in law to be. "Because that wouldn't be the first time"

"No, I didn't see any cheating" said Eric. "But I was thinking this, your brother plays me and if I win, he keeps his promise and doesn't tell embarrassing speech"

Cooper looked at Eric and laughed. "You really think you can beat me?"

"I'll give it a shot" said Eric, with a smile. "What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing" replied Cooper, with a laugh. "Nothing at all"

"Okay then" said Eric, with a nod, and looked to Blaine. "You deal them, make sure he can't cheat"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a laugh and quickly gave the deck of cards a shuffle and then dealt them out to Cooper and Eric, secretly hoping that this hand Cooper would lose so that he would be forced to behave and not do the embarrassing speech.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

An hour later at the wedding venue, Mikki walked down the aisle proceeded by that of her two flower girls and then three bridesmaids, to marry Blaine.

"You look amazing" said Blaine, as Mikki's dad took her up to him and giving him her hand.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile. "You don't scrub up so bad yourself"

Blaine gave a laugh and they both faced that of the celebrant that were performing their wedding.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Blaine Devon Anderson and Mikayla Anne Kapowksi in marriage and if there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united... Sussh!" started the celebrant, which got a laugh from all that were in attendance.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today. A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner. And that is what Mikayla and Blaine are doing here today, they a vowing to be that and so much more to one another, and as such have some things written that they would like to say to one another" said the celebrant. "Blaine"

Blaine looked at her and nodded and then looked to Mikki.

"Mikki, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the embarrassment. Worth your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don't for whatever reason, I will buy you some shoes" said Blaine, and Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"Because I really need more shoes" said Mikki, with a smile and Blaine nodded, continuing his speech. "From the moment you entered my world, you have filled it with life, color and energy like never before … like kool-aid in a mud puddle … or a cupcake in a salad … or a rose garden in a junk yard. You are my rose Mikki, and I promise to devote my life to being your dirt"

Mikki laughed along with anyone else in the room, and smiled at Blaine. "You're a goof"

"Hmm I am" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Mikki is there something you want to say?" asked the celebrant.

Mikki nodded and looked at Blaine. "From the moment our paths crossed, you've captivated me, challenged me, frustrated me and improved me in ways no person has done before. And I have fallen in love with you again and again. I promise to be true to you, to support and encourage you and to challenge and frustrate you. I truly believe we are good for each other and that we will continue to grow stronger together"

"Okay we can see who the writer is here can't we" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Mikki gave him a smile, nodding her head.

"Mikayla and Blaine do you wish now to take each other as husband and wife"

"Yes" they replied together.

"Then Blaine repeat after me" said the celebrant.

"I, Blaine Devon Anderson take you Mikayla Anne Kapowski to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever"

Blaine looked at her and nodded and then looked to Mikki. "I, Blaine Devon Anderson take you Mikayla Anne Kapowski to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever"

"And Mikayla repeat after me" said the celebrant looking to her.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"I, Mikayla Anne Kapowski take you Blaine Devon Anderson to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever" said the celebrant.

Mikki nodded and looked to Blaine with a smile. "I, Mikayla Anne Kapowski take you Blaine Devon Anderson to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever"

"Blaine do you take Mikayla to be your Wife?" asked the celebrant. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do" replied Blaine, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"And Mikayla, do you take Blaine to be your Husband?" asked the celebrant looking at her. "Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him/her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him/her forevermore?"

"I do" replied Mikki, with a smile to that of Blaine.

"I ask now for the rings" said celebrant, and looked to Cooper who took them out of her jacket pocket and handed them to her.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken" said the celebrant and handed that of Mikki's wedding ring to Blaine.

"I Blaine, take thee Mikayla to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for as long as we both shall live" said Blaine, slipping the ring on to her finger.

"Mikayla" said the celebrant, handing her the ring for Blaine.

"I Mikayla, take thee Blaine, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live" said Mikki, and placed the ring on to that of Blaine's finger.

"Mikki and Blaine have declared that of their love and devotion to one another in front of you all today" said the celebrant. "And by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the celebrant.

Mikki and Blaine looked to one another with a smile.

"Blaine, you may now kiss your bride" said the celebrant.

"Don't have to tell me twice" said Blaine, with a laugh, and pulled Mikki into that of a kiss, to the applause of those who were in attendance.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A week later, Sunday afternoon Blaine and Mikki returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii; and as they had planned they were going to make the move to that of Mikki's apartment to live there together, as husband and wife.

After taking their bags that they had taken on the trip back to what was now their apartment, they headed over to the Puckerman residence to get what was left there of Blaine's.

"Okay so I think that's it" said Blaine, as he zipped up the bag that was now on the stripped double bed that was once his.

"Hmm, it looks really bare in here now" said Mikki, with a smile and went over to her husband and hugged him.

"Yeah it does" replied Blaine with a nod, quickly kissing her. "I am actually going to miss this room though"

"Even the bunny wallpaper?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, even that" replied Blaine, with a laugh also. "But let's go home, huh"

"Hmm home, I like the sound of that" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him.

They headed downstairs where Puck, Sam, Beth and Alyson were sitting in the living room.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye" said Blaine, looking at them.

"Yeah, but we'll still see you all the time" said Puck. "So not really"

"Of course" replied Blaine, as Puck stood from the sofa and gave his brother in a law hug. "I'm always here for you and the girls"

Puck looked at him as nodded, as Sam then gave him a hug. "Take care, okay man"

"Yeah you too man" said Blaine, with a laugh, and then looked to that of his two nieces that were downstairs. "Come here girls"

"Do you really have to go Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, as she and Alyson hugged him.

"I do, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "But I will be here whenever you need me okay, you only have to say the word"

"Can I say that word now?" asked Alyson. "Please stay"

"Yeah please stay Uncle Blaine" said Beth. "We want both you and Aunt Mikki here"

"Girls we talked about this when they were away" said Puck, looking to his daughters. "Uncle Blaine and Aunt Mikki are married now, and when people get married that want to live together, on their own"

"Your uncle and I were will still come around to visit all the time" said Mikki. "It's just that we won't be here all the time"

"Yeah, hey where's Penny?" asked Blaine.

"I think she's upset that you're leaving" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "She's upstairs still"

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "I'll just go and see her quickly, make sure she's okay"

"Thanks" replied Puck, with a nod.

"I'll be back in a minute" said Blaine, looking to Mikki and quickly kissing her.

"Sure sweetie" she replied with a smile, and Blaine ran upstairs to that of Penny's room.

"Hey munchkin" said Blaine, as he got to her room and lent against the door frame. "Don't I get a goodbye hug?"

Penny just looked at him, not staying anything and Blaine walked into her room and sat on the bed next to his niece.

"Why the sad face?" he asked.

"You're leaving" said Penny.

"I am" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"I don't want you to go" said Penny. "I'm going to miss you too much"

"I am going to miss you as well, heaps and heaps okay" said Blaine, pulling his niece in for a hug. "But I am always going to love you that will never change even though we don't live under the same roof anymore"

"Can I come with you?" asked Penny.

"Don't you want to say with your dad, Sam and sisters though?" asked Blaine. "You'd miss them if you were to leave"

"I want all of you to be here" said Penny.

"Tell you what" said Blaine, looking at his niece. "How about one night you come over to the apartment and spend it with Mikki and I"

"Can I?" asked Penny.

"Yeah, I'm sure your dad will be okay with that" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay, tonight?" asked Penny.

Blaine looked at his niece and laughed. "Maybe in a few nights, but I promise you okay"

"Okay" replied Penny, with a nod.

"I'm going to miss you munchkin" said Blaine, hugging his neice.

"Miss you too" said Penny, and she grabbed her stuffed pig toy and held it out to her uncle. "Here Uncle Blaine, I want you to have this"

"You're giving me Gordo the pig?" asked Blaine.

Penny looked at him and nodded. "So you're not lonely"

"Thank you" said Blaine, with a smile at her. "I am sure Gordo will do an excellent job of making sure I'm not lonely"

"He's a good friend" said Penny.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "How about you come on down and say bye to Aunt Mikki with me"

"Okay" said Penny, the two of them standing and heading back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" asked Mikki as the two of them got to the bottom.

"Everything is fine" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "And I hope you don't mind Gordo is going to becoming with us"

"Penny you love that pig" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Uncle Blaine needs him more than I do" replied Penny.

"That's very sweet of you angel" said Puck, giving her a smile.

"Yeah and I guess we should get going then, Mik" said Blaine, looking to his wife.

"We should" replied Mikki with a nod. "Can I have a hug Penny?"

"Okay" replied Penny, giving her aunt a hug. "Gordo will be your friend too"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile.

"See you guys soon, huh?" asked Puck.

"Yeah soon" replied Blaine, with a smile to his brother in law and walked over to the front door along with Mikki.

"Bye guys" said Mikki, with a smile and Blaine opened the front door.

"Bye" the others replied together, and Mikki and Blaine left that of the Puckerman residence making it only now that of five living in the house.

"So Beth" said Puck, looking to his middle daughter. "How about we move you into your uncle's room?"

"Really?" asked Beth, looking to her dad and Puck nodded.

"Yeah, it's empty now right" said Puck, with a smile.

"Do it" said Beth. "I so want a room on my own again"

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Okay well let's go move then"

"Yes, I get my own room again! No more kid sister!" said Beth, running upstairs to her room; and Puck and Sam looked at each other and laughed before heading up to making moving day for the girls happen also.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next morning, waking up to find Blaine hugging that of the stuffed pig that Penny had given him, instead of her; Mikki wasn't sure to find it annoying or cute, but she could see how much her husband was missing that of his nieces.

After having some alone time with one another though again, they both got showered and dressed and then headed around to that of the Puckerman house, since Mikki was going to be back to work that morning with Puck, and as they had done so before were still going to head into work together.

Getting around to the house, they walked into the house via the backdoor, and Blaine smiled as they entered.

"Good morning my beautiful family" he said, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Blaine, you're back" said Alyson.

"Hmm I am" replied Blaine, with a nod as he grabbed a slice of toast. "Told you I would be"

"Don't you feed him Mikki?" asked Sam, looking to Blaine then her; as Blaine also grabbed that of an apple as well.

"Yes, I do" she replied with a laugh and sat down also.

"Muesli is not food" said Blaine, looking to his wife.

"Well you will just have to go shopping then" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"So how was it guys, first night all on your own; knowing like that forever now?" asked Puck.

"It was interesting that's for sure" said Mikki, with a nod. "Since my husband seemed to prefer hug a pig"

"Gordo is good for sleeping with" said Penny, from where she was sitting.

"He is" replied Blaine with a nod as he finished off the toast he had grabbed.

"Yes, but wife was lonely" said Mikki, with a nod.

"I'm sure Gordo would let you hug him also" said Penny.

Mikki looked at her young niece and smiled; her not seemingly getting at all what Mikki was really referring to.

"Are you going to stay now Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson.

"He can't" said Beth, looking to her younger sister. "I'm in his room now"

"You moved them around already?" asked Blaine.

"Yes, I finally got a room to my own again" said Beth, with a nod. "No more annoying kid sister"

"Well that hurts" said Blaine. "It's like you've just wiped me from ever being here"

"You mattress is still here, it's just up in the attic that's all" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah if you and Mik ever need some time apart, you can sleep up there" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Thanks Samuel" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh.

"Hey, we've all seen how high maintenance you can be" replied Sam, with a smile. "And I am sure there will be times when you need space"

"I'm sure we won't need it Samuel" said Blaine, looking to his friend.

"Actually if it's okay with Puck, we could maybe use it tonight" said Mikki, looking at him and then Puck. "I totally just remembered that they are spraying for bugs and that in the apartment block today, and well I really don't fancy having to smell it tonight when there, even though it probably won't be too bad"

"Umm, yeah I guess if you don't mind being up in the attic. Then it's fine" said Puck.

"Don't mind at all" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "Thanks"

"Sure, no problem" said Puck, with a nod and looked at Mikki wondering what actually doing.

"Could you go and grab us some stuff from the apartment sweetie?" asked Mikki, looking to Blaine.

"Yeah, I can do that" replied Blaine, looking to her with a nod.

"So you're going to be here tonight Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson.

"I am princess" he replied. "I think Gordo will like being home as well"

"Yeah" replied Alyson, with a nod; and then the seven of them got ready for taking the girls to school and then Mikki and Puck heading to work for the morning.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

On the way home from doing the show, Puck who was driving; looked at Mikki as she typed something on her phone.

"Blaine has gone back to the apartment and is getting some stuff for us" said Mikki.

"Yeah, funny thing that" said Puck.

"Funny why?" asked Mikki, looking at him as he continued to drive.

"Just if they are spraying outside the apartment, it's not really going to affect you now is it" said Puck.

"Okay, so maybe it was an exaggeration of truth" said Mikki.

"Is there any spraying of bugs going on Mik?" asked Puck, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him, shaking her head as he pulled the car into the driveway of his house.

"No, look it's just this one last night in the house with you guys" said Mikki. "I think Blaine needs it for closure"

"It's fine really" replied Puck, looking to his sister in law. "But I have an idea, and I think it's one you both might actually like"

"Really?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah" said Puck, with a nod. "I'll tell you over coffee inside, come on"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them headed inside to the house, and Puck then told him what his idea was.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After having dinner that night as one big family, the girls headed off to bed saying goodnight to their dad, Sam and also aunt and uncle; and Mikki and Blaine who were camped out in the attic for the night also then decided to head up to bed as well.

"It's not that bad up here" said Mikki, as she and Blaine lay in that of his old bed curled up together.

"No, I always remember Puck saying years ago that he and Quinn were going to turn this is to like a mini apartment, that maybe when the girls were older if they didn't want to move out when starting college, that they could live up here with a bit more privacy" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It's about the same size as my apartment"

"Pity they never got around to it before Quinn died" said Blaine.

"Well that doesn't mean it can't be done still" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Maybe one day Puck might get around to it, before Beth goes to college" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Or maybe, it could be done now" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And we could live up here"

"What?" asked Blaine, looking at his wife.

"I know how much you're missing being here for the girls" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "And they're just as important to me as they are to you"

"Okay, but I'm not following, why would we live up here?" asked Blaine.

"Because we totally can" said Mikki, with a smile. "Like I said it's almost the same size as my place now, and if we're here then we're closer to that of the others and are around all the time if they ever need anything, but also we have our own space as well, for just us when we'd want to be alone"

"You'd be okay with living up here, knowing that my family is just below?" asked Blaine.

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And they're my family now as well"

"Yeah" said Blaine looking at her with a smile, and kissed her. "You're amazing you know that"

"I am aren't I" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So what you say? We make this our apartment up here? Move back here and make this our home?"

"Yes, if you're willing to do that, then yes" said Blaine, kissing her.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a laugh and also kissed him. "Because let's face it we're going to be around here every day anyway, so why not just live here as well"

Blaine looked at her and smiled, kissing her. "Man, I love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a laugh; the two of them kissing for a moment, before she pulled away and looked over to that of the attic door. "You can come in now, he said yes"

The door opened and Puck, Sam and the three girls came into the attic.

"Wait were they in on this?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"It was actually my idea" said Puck, with a laugh looking to his brother in law.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you and Mikki are family, and are always going to be around here anyway. So why live where you are, if there is this space here going to waste"

"Thanks man, I know you and Quinn had dreams for this space up here, so thank you" said Blaine.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a smile. "And I think Quinn is probably up there thinking, how great this is as well"

"Okay well I guess we should get working on this up here then" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and hey don't worry about the money okay" said Puck. "I'll pay it, think of it as my wedding gift to you both"

"Puck you don't have to that" said Mikki.

"Hey let him" said Blaine, looking to him with a laugh.

"So you're really moving back Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson.

"I am, yep" replied Blaine, looking to his niece with a nod. "And Aunt Mikki is going to be moving in also"

"We get you both" said Penny.

"You do" replied Mikki, looking to the young girl with a nod. "And you know what the sleepover offer still stands, okay. Once we get everything done up here, you will be our first official guest to stay over"

"Cool" said Penny, and climbed up on the bed and hugged the two of them.

"Well I for one really like this as well" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Oh yeah and why is that Sam?" asked Blaine.

"Because it means if I get sick of the girls hassling me, I can just tell them go to your aunt and uncles place, and not be worried about them crossing roads and that" he replied with a laugh.

"Oh god, we're built in baby sitters" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You sure are" replied Puck, with a laugh also; and then the seven of them discussed ideas of what they thought should be done up in the attic, before they all headed off to bed.

* * *

_End Note: So Mikki and Blaine are finally married, and converting the once attic into that of an apartment; which really does make sense since they will be there every day anyway!_

_If you know the premise of FH, you may already figure out what is coming up next, so until that chapter; thanks for reading as always as I will be back soon with more!_

_Love,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is the start of Part 5 now and here is the chapter that __will ultimately set the stage for the long awaited arrival of Rachel._

_I don't have anything much else to say, so if you like leave a review, fave __or follow._

_Love,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

PART 5

Chapter 17:

After getting married, and trying to move out of the Puckerman house; but then ultimately making the decision to stay living there in the end.

Blaine and Mikki worked on converting the once storage space of the attic, into that of an apartment for the two of them; and as they approached Valentine's Day and the anniversary of their getting engaged, Mikki knew that her husband had something planned again to try and top that of last years, just what it was she wasn't sure even though she was definitely trying to find out; but what sie didn't know that she would ultimately top anything plans he might have.

The Friday before that of the Super Bowl, Mikki and Puck were on set of Wake Up; and were about to go into a segment with one the presenter of a local cooking show.

They saw the cameraman, give the signal that they were about to go back after the commercial break, and then went into hosting mode again.

"And we're back here on what is the lead up to Super Bowl weekend" said Mikki.

"That's right" continued Puck. "And joining us now is our fave local cooking show host from the show, 'Harmonized Cooking', Harmony St. James; welcome back to the show"

"Thanks guys" replied Harmony, with a smile. "Always a pleasure to be here and show you some things"

"And things you are showing us today" said Puck. "Is Super Bowl must have food"

"That's right" replied Harmony with a nod. "And whilst we all love our hot wings and sauce, I've got a couple of other dishes that are easy to make and also definite crowd pleasers"

"Well I am certainly intrigued, I know three guys who will definitely be eating a lot that night; and it will probably be up to me to do the cooking" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Harmony looked at her and laughed also. "Hopefully some of these dishes then and best part there isn't really that much cooking involved during the actual game because it can all be prepared earlier"

"Sounds great to me" said Mikki, with a nod. "So what do we have"

"Well as you know I am one for keeping it healthy" said Harmony. "So the first thing which is always a must in my house, and not just Super Bowl weekend; but all year round, and that is some of your fresh vegetables cut up and served with a tzatziki dip"

"Can we?" asked Puck.

"By all means try" said Harmony, with a nod; as Puck and also Mikki grabbed some of the plated food and tried.

"That is actually really good" said Mikki, with a nod. "And as you said it's healthy"

"Yes" replied Harmony, with a smile. "Now another thing that I know my husband loves, and I think this probably goes for most men, are chips and nuts"

"Got to have chips and nuts, essential for the game" said Puck, as he grabbed some more of the one Harmony had spoke on first, and ate more.

"Right, well these couple of snacks then you will love" said Harmony, as she moved along to what she'd already prepared. "So this first one I just call my cheapestake mix, because most things we already have in our kitchens, and all the ingredients are just mixed together with a little butter and seasoning and then baked in the oven for about twenty five minutes"

"That's good" said Puck, as he grabbed some and ate it.

"And the others?" asked Mikki, looking to Puck with a laugh as he grabbed some more to eat, now seemingly more interested in the food then that of talking.

"A little more in the way of ingredients" said Harmony, with a laugh. "But all the same delicious; and we have also Pizza Snack Mix, Asian Snack Mix, and I think one all the guys will love Beer Bacon Nuts"

"Oh I definitely need to try that one" said Puck, with a nod.

"This one" said Harmony, with a laugh as Puck grabbed a handful of that one, and Mikki took a few from the Asian Snack Mix.

"So that settles the snacks" said Mikki. "What about half time"

"Well I like to have most things prepared earlier, ready to go and just throw them in the oven or quickly need to cook say that of a burger patty" replied Harmony.

"Because we all want to see the half time show and don't want to be slaving away in a kitchen" said Mikki.

"Exactly" replied Harmony with a laugh, and picked up a plate with two small sliders on. "So for my sliders, I generally have the chicken slow cooking whilst the game is on, and have everything else prepared ready to go; and then half time it's all ready to put together and takes only that of a few minutes"

Puck and Mikki grabbed one, each trying the chicken slider.

"They are really good" said Mikki, as she swallowed her mouth full.

Harmony looked at her and nodded. "And the best part is minimal preparation"

"So what others do you have there?" asked Puck, as he put down half of the slider not wanting to look like a pig and eating it all.

Harmony looked to him with a laugh. "Classic beef slider, which you can never go wrong with and also super quick and easy to make; then beef again but with onion on it as well, a bratwurst slider and for those who don't eat meat a veggie slider"

"It all looks amazing and delicious" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes it is" replied Harmony, with a laugh also.

"Can you come and cook at my house on Super Bowl?" he asked.

"Only if you clear it with my husband first" replied Harmony with a laugh also.

"We'll talk" said Puck, with a nod. "I got a big ass tv set"

Harmony laughed as they moved along to the end of the bench. "Yes, and finally I think the things I like to eat most at Super Bowl apart from Hot Wings; some dips which with some crunchy corn chips"

"I'd be happy with that as well" said Puck, with a nod. "So what do we have"

"Okay so the first two are actually hot dips" said Harmony. "And they are a crab dip and also a tuna melt dip, both which in my house firm faves"

"Tuna melt one sounds amazing" said Puck, with a nod.

"Go ahead and try it" said Harmony, and Puck grabbed a few chips and scooped out some of the hot tuna melt dip. "And the cold is a blue cheese dip and also one of a jalapeno dip"

"Sorry excuse me" said Mikki, all of a sudden feeling extremely nausea; and walked off the set, and then once clear of the cameras ran to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure what that's about" said Puck, looking to Harmony with a laugh. "But that is amazing, I need the recipe for that"

"Sure, all the recipes for everything here are on my website" replied Harmony with a nod.

"And for those at home, we will have a link to it on website" said Puck.

"Right" said Harmony with a smile. "And lastly I think we can all agree the Super Bowl of Super Bowl foods, Hot Wings"

"Oh yeah definitely" replied Puck, grabbing one from the plate, and started eating it. "Amazing"

"They are" said Harmony with a laugh and took one herself.

"Well as always Harmony, thank you so much for coming along today and giving us some ideas that maybe we hadn't thought of for the food for this weekend" said Puck.

"Always a pleasure" replied Harmony.

"Yes" replied Puck, with a nod and then looked to the camera. "We'll be back after these few short messages"

"And we're clear" said the lead cameraman as they went to the commercial breaks.

"Box me up those hot wings and that tuna melt dip" said Puck, looking to Harmony with a laugh.

"Sure thing" she replied with a nod. "Is Mikki okay?"

"I'm just going to go and check now" said Puck, and headed over to behind the cameras and over to Sugar Motta. "Hey Sugar, where'd Mikki go?"

"Not sure" she replied. "But as soon as she got to here she bolted, she looked at bit pale to be honest"

"Like throw up pale?" asked Puck.

"Maybe" replied Sugar, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or it just could have been the lighting here, and she just really needed to go to the bathroom to pee"

"Yeah" said Puck, as he saw Mikki walk over to one of the makeup girls and have her quickly touch up her makeup and he headed over to her. "Hey you okay?"

"Fine" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"You sure?" asked Puck. "Sugar said it looked like you were going to puke"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh. "No, I just needed to use the ladies room, I'm fine"

"Okay" replied Puck, with a nod but still looked at her skeptically.

"Thirty seconds to back on" yelled the lead cameraman.

"Thanks" said Mikki, looking at the makeup lady and then to Puck. "Okay let's finish up the show, partner"

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh and the two of them went back on set to finish up the show for the morning.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After the show had wrapped, the camera guys and other crew went over to the food that Harmony still had left.

"You boys better stay the hell away from my wings" said Puck, as he and Mikki went over to where they were.

"Why do you get all the wings, Puckerman?" asked Joe, one of the cameramen.

"Perks of being the front man, Hart" he replied with a laugh.

"So that Tzatziki dip, store bought?" asked Mikki, looking to Harmony.

"Yeah of course" she replied with a laugh. "I may love cooking, but honestly sometimes it's just so much easier to buy already made"

"Agree" said Mikki as she grabbed a few carrot sticks and dipped them into the dip. "It is good"

Harmony looked at her and nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"Just the way you ran off that's all" said Harmony, with a smile. "It was almost like the smell of something got to you, when I was pregnant with Zoey; I could not stand the smell of banana it was so bad"

"Pregnant" said Mikki, with a laugh. "No, I'm not pregnant"

"I wouldn't be so sure" replied Harmony with a smile.

"Well I'm sure I'm not that" said Mikki, shaking her head; and looked over to where Puck was still talking with the camera guys and eating. "I swear they love it when you come along, it's like a party for them"

"Yeah it is" replied Harmony with a laugh. "And if you ever need to talk about anything, you have my number"

"Sure thanks" said Mikki looking to her with a smile. "I better get Puckerman out of her, leave the crew some stuff to eat"

"Yeah, later Mikki" said Harmony.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod; and headed over to Puck. "So are you getting those hot wings home, because I know that Blaine and Sam will be wondering it"

"Yeah" replied Puck, looking to her with a nod. "That and the tuna melt dip too, that's amazing"

"Great" said Mikki, feeling nauseous again at the mention of that.

"Let's head out" said Puck, picking up the containers that Harmony had prepared for him.

"Sure" replied Mikki, and the two of them headed home.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Getting back to the Puckerman house, Mikki and Puck walked into find Blaine and Sam had bought one of his game consoles up from downstairs and were partaking in a game of NFL.

"Oh well more food for me" said Puck, with a laugh when they walked in seeing what the other males were doing.

"You better share those hot wings I know you got from Harmony" said Sam, pausing the game.

"Dude" said Blaine, with a sigh. "I was just about to score"

"We're talking Harmony's hot wings here" said Sam, with a laugh standing from the sofa. "There is nothing better"

"True" replied Blaine, also standing up and going over to Mikki and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him, as Puck and Sam headed into the kitchen with the hot wings and tuna melt dip.

"Just the way you ran off on set this morning" said Blaine.

"Needed the bathroom that's all" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Now I got to go and grab some of those hot wings before Sam and Puck eat them all"

Mikki laughed as the two of them headed into the kitchen, where Sam and Puck were sitting at the table eating.

"Dude you have to try this tuna melt dip" said Sam, with a mouthful of food. "Puck was right, it's amazing"

"Okay, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod grabbing a chip and went to take some of the dip, not noticing that Mikki had put her hand to her mouth and was looking that of a very pale color.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she said, and went running up stairs to the bathroom; the three guys looking at her as she bolted.

"Okay she's definitely pregnant" said Puck, with a laugh.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"She ran off on set when we neared the tuna melt" said Puck, looking to him. "And again now she's obviously smelling it and lil bubs in her, does not approve"

"Shit" said Blaine, looking at him and then Sam; and then ran up to the second floor and to the bathroom on that level. "Mik, sweetie you in here"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as Blaine walked into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor at the toilet bowl.

"Hey" said Blaine, sitting down next to her and pulling her hair back. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" asked Mikki.

"Okay dumb question" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, looking at him. "I just felt a little sick that's all, like I did this morning and I don't even know why; I've never had a problem with tuna before"

"No, true you haven't" said Blaine looking at her. "But maybe there's a reason why now"

"Because I'm possibly pregnant" said Mikki.

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Harmony did say that as well" said Mikki. "Apparently she couldn't stand the smell of bananas when she was"

"Maybe we should get a test then" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod.

"We could be parents" said Blaine, with a laugh and kissed her.

"Oh god" said Mikki pulling away from Blaine and throwing up again.

"Sorry, I ate some of the tuna" said Blaine.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"I'll go upstairs and brush my teeth" said Blaine.

"Thank you" said Mikki, quickly looking at him with a smile.

"You be okay here?" asked Blaine.

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just give me another minute or so to make sure it's passed"

"Sure" said Blaine, with a smile and stood up. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, as Blaine walked out of the bathroom and headed upstairs to the attic, not sure whether to be excited or scared of the possibility of him and Mikki soon become parents.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Heading upstairs to the attic apartment, after she was sure the nausea has passed; Mikki headed into the bathroom, where Blaine was still in the process of brushing his teeth.

"You 'kay" asked Blaine, with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Mikki looked at him and nodded as she grabbed her own toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. "I think so, just keep that tuna away from me"

"All tuna will be far away" replied Blaine, once he had spat out his mouthful of toothpaste; and kissed Mikki on the cheek.

"Okay gross" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh, wiping the toothpaste from her cheek. "Rinse please first, before kissing me"

"What I can't help it I have an amazing wife who I just want to be nearby all the time" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he rinsed off his toothbrush and also cupped some water in his hand and quickly rinsed out his mouth.

"You are such an idiot" replied Mikki as she spat out the toothpaste she had in her mouth.

"I'm your idiot though" replied Blaine, with a smile as he went behind Mikki and wrapped his arms gently around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. "Can't believe that there is possibly a baby in here"

"Hmm me either" said Mikki as she finished brushing her own teeth and then turned in Blaine's arm and kissed him. "It's kind of amazing that there could be"

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Even though we didn't plan on it right now, yeah it is"

"Well we haven't been using protection of any sort" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So it was bound to happen one day"

"Yep" said Blaine with a nod and kissed her. "You okay with the idea of us maybe becoming parents?"

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "What about you?"

"Totally" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Having a little human being that is part me and part you, so awesome"

"Hmmm" replied Mikki with a smile. "Well I think we need to be going at getting that test now, don't you?"

"We do" said Blaine, with a smile of his own.

"I'm just going to go straight down to the living room though" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Cause I don't fancy being sick again"

"Okay yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh also as they headed out of the bathroom and then out of the attic apartment to head back downstairs. "I will go tell the guys to eat it or get rid of it before we get back"

"And don't you dare eat any of it again" said Mikki, as they headed down the two separate stair cases; one that lead to the living area and the other the kitchen.

"I won't" replied Blaine with a laugh as he took the stairs down to the kitchen from near Puck's room.

"Hey, so is she?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Well not sure" replied Blaine, looking at him. "We're going to go and grab a test from the drug store now, and she has asked that you either eat the tuna before we get back from there or throw it out"

"We're not throwing it out" said Sam. "It's amazing"

"Whilst I agree with you on that" replied Blaine, looking to him with a laugh. "It's also making my wife puke, and sorry but she takes precedent over that of your food"

"We'll eat it don't worry" said Puck, with a laugh. "Just go and get that test with Mik"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Be back in a little while guys"

"Sure, see you man" said Sam, with a nod also grabbing some more of the tuna melt determined to make sure it all got eaten and not thrown out.

"Yeah see you later, dad" said Puck, with a smile to his brother in law.

Blaine looked at him and laughed as he headed out to the kitchen.

"Okay help me finish this off" said Sam. "Because we are not throwing it out"

Puck looked to his best friend and laughed and the two of them continued to eat the tuna melt dip, whilst Mikki and Blaine headed to the drug store to grab a pregnancy test.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After getting back home with the test and confirming it what they thought, they both headed out again, not yet telling Puck and Sam they were.

Having picked up the girls from school, Puck got a text message from his brother in law telling him that he and Mikki would be home in about five minutes, and that they needed to talk to them all in the living room.

"She is isn't she" said Sam as he and Puck along with the girls sat in the living area waiting for that of Mikki and Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" asked Beth, looking to Sam and her dad.

"Just something I think your uncle and aunt want to be telling us when they get here" replied Puck, looking at her.

"What do they want to tell us?" asked Alyson.

"You will just have to wait little miss" said Sam, looking to her with a laugh as the front door of the house opened and Mikki and Blaine walked inside.

"Hey you guys" said Mikki, with a smile as Blaine closed the door.

"Yeah hey" replied Puck, looking to them. "You guys came back and then quickly went out again, everything okay"

"Yeah, it's great" replied Blaine with a smile. "Perfect even"

"We just wanted to go and get some things that's all" said Mikki, with a smile of her own and looked and looked to Blaine.

"Right, so these are for you girls" said Blaine, handing them each a small little bag.

"We get presents" said Alyson, with a smile. "I like getting presents"

"Hmm okay yeah this is a great present" said Mikki, with a smile, as the three girls took out what was in each of the gift bags.

"World's Best Cousin" said Beth, as she got out what was a t-shirt from the bag.

"Yeah mine is the same" said Alyson, looking to Mikki and Blaine.

"And so is Penny's" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Are you having a baby Aunt Mikki?" asked Beth, looking to her.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "I am, kind of figured out this morning when the smell of tuna was making me throw up"

"Totally picked it, right" said Puck, with a laugh, and Blaine looked at him with a nod.

"Yeah and for you two knuckleheads" said Blaine handing him the other two bags he was still holding.

"We get to have a baby cousin then" said Penny as Puck and Sam took the bags from Sam.

"You do" replied Blaine, with a smile to his youngest niece.

"World's Coolest Uncle" said Puck, with a laugh. "Well we all know that will be totally true when your kid starts coming to me for your being uncool"

"That will never happen" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"And guys, really I can't believe you got one for me that says World's Okayest Uncle as well" said Sam, looking to Blaine and Mikki.

"Well you're going to be uncle by proxy in way" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "After all your lil bro and my lil' sis are dating and when they have kids, my kids will be cousins to their kids, and you're their kids uncle also..." and Blaine looked at her with a laugh. "Sweetie, he gets it"

"Yeah, thanks guys" said Sam. "It's really awesome of you"

"Sure, no problem" said Blaine, with a nod.

"So do you know what it is?" asked Alyson. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We're not sure yet sweetheart" said Mikki, looking to her. "We've only just found out today about this, so it will be a little bit longer till we know what we are having"

"I hope it's a boy, I always wanted a brother" said Beth. "And having a baby boy cousin would be pretty cool"

"Well it might be that" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "You never know"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to her husband; and the eight of them continued to discuss how the house was going to be soon that much fuller.

* * *

_End Note: So Mikki and Blaine are having a baby, I guess the question now is __do they have twins or not!?_

_And how do people think Rachel is going to come into the story? Let me know __in reviews if you want._

_Also as well should just do a quick shameless plug here - but because of my __binge watching of Flash season 1/2; my mind went into complete overdrive __mode, because Grant is just too adorable in it; and started thinking 'what __if', Mikki didn't get back with Blaine in this story here, but instead she __decided when Sebastian came to see her, that there was some residual feelings __there for him still; and I just had to type it out, so it's in progress on __here now and called "Runnin' back home to you' and I would love if you could __check it out. _

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter - quickly before I get __into that of the story, just something to keep in mind that I haven't really __established about Mikki, she is 3 years younger than Blaine; having been born __in 1989 compared to that of Blaine 1986. I wanted the age difference between __them because it shows how they have had very differing relationships in the __past, for Mikki pretty serious and for Blaine not so serious, until he met her._

_So anyway this is the chapter that a lot of people have been waiting for; and __that is the arrival of Rachel._

_This has been planned out from the start, and when we would finally see her __arrive I have kept a closely guarded secret._

_Of course I am not keeping this strictly like that of the FH show, and there __is going to be a little twist as to her character; but when I thought of the __idea, it was just too perfect not to run with it and it does also bring a new __element and also that of a challenge to all of them within it._

_So you all know what to do at the end, and as always I thank you for reading._

_Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 18-

Mikki was now into her seventh month of pregnancy and since she would be taking time off from her co hosting duties of Wake Up San Francisco, the search had been on for a temporary fill in co host for her role for a period of a six months, since Lauren Zizes who had been offered the temporary fill in role declined it, wanting to keep that of the other role she had at the station instead.

After the Friday morning show that was due to be Mikki's last before the replacement took start on Monday, even though she would be present for that day. The show's producer, Figgins had lined up the ones that he had made the decision on as to who could be a good fit for a replacement, and they were now going to have a filmed audition in front of the production team, camera crew and Mikki, to see how they fitted in with Puck.

The first girl, who was up to audition was a young black American girl a few years younger than Puck, named Mercedes Jones. She had done some hosting work for a music channel but was looking to break in to more of the journalistic side of broadcasting.

Puck looked over to her and saw that the girl was slightly nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do great" he replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Mercedes nodded and the camera began to give the countdown to when he would start to record.

"In 3, 2" said the camera man doing the countdown on his fingers and when he got to one pointed to Puck to begin.

"Wake Up San Francisco, I'm Noah Puckerman, and joining me in the chair vacated by my very heavily pregnant co host Mikayla Anderson, is Mercedes Jones. Welcome to the chair Mercedes" said Puck.

"Uh hi, it's a pleasure being here" replied Mercedes.

"So Mercedes where do you come to us from?" asked Puck.

"Well, umm I have previously done work with a music channel. Where we, well I interviewed some of the biggest stars in music" replied Mercedes.

"That must have been an exciting job" said Puck.

"Not really no, it was more a pain. So many questions you couldn't ask" said Mercedes.

Puck gave a laugh and looked over to where Mikki was, standing with a clipboard taking notes on her possible replacement host.

"Well I don't think we'll have that problem here" said Puck, as he saw Mikki give a thumbs down to the idea of Mercedes.

Puck gave her a quick smile and then finished off the rest of the audition with Mercedes, but also knew that this was not going to be the person that he would be recommending for hiring.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A short time later, and five co host auditions after; Puck was getting a drink and talking to Mikki, who had been taking a mountain of notes on each girl who had auditioned so far.

"I swear none of them can live up to you" said Puck.

Mikki laughed. "Well it's nice to know that I am irreplaceable"

"Yeah, maybe we can get Figgins to agree to keep using you and we'll just cut to you at home with your babies" said Puck.

"Oh sure, because that's what all of San Fran wants to see. Me who has very little sleep with bed head, no makeup and possibly with spit up on me from looking after twins" said Mikki.

"Hey I say it's worth a shot" replied Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "We still have two more to go through the on camera audition, and maybe who knows the right girl will be one of those two"

"I sure hope you're right" replied Puck.

Mikki laughed as Figgins came over to them. "We're ready for the next audition"

"Sure let's get this over and done with" said Puck, with a sigh and put down his coffee cup.

"Smile" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh bite me" replied Puck, looking to his sister in law; and walked back over to the set and sat down in his chair.

A brunette walked over to the set and gave him a smile.

"Hello Noah" she said.

"Hi" replied Puck.

The girl took a seat and Puck looked at her, seeing before him a gorgeous brunette with cascading slightly curled hair and possibly one of the most endearing smiles that he had never seen.

"I'm Rachel Berry" she said, holding her hand out to him.

"Lovely to meet you Rachel" replied Puck, taking her hand and briefly shaking it.

"Ready over there?" yelled Figgins.

Puck looked over to the producer and nodded.

"Okay in 3, 2..." said the camera man giving the countdown again, before Puck started over with what he had been saying for the past five auditions.

"Wake Up San Francisco, I'm Noah Puckerman, and joining me in the chair vacated by my very heavily pregnant co host Mikayla Anderson, is Rachel Berry. Welcome to the chair Rachel" said Puck.

"Thank you Noah, it's a pleasure to be here" replied Rachel, with a warm smile.

"Well we're honored to have you here filling in the chair for my co host Mikki" said Puck.

"It's a honor to be here, and I can assure your very lovely co host that I will not try and steal her job" said Rachel with a laugh.

"I'm sure Mikki will be very pleased to hear that" said Puck, with a laugh of his own and Rachel smiled. "So tell us Rachel, a bit about yourself"

"Where to start" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck gave a laugh also. "How about where are you from and what brings you here?"

"I originally hail from New Jersey, but for the past couple of years I have been working as a segment host and the occasional weather girl on Squawk Box, under the pseudonym of Rae Sunshine"

"Rae Sunshine, really?" asked Puck, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Rachel with a laugh as well. "Although I am hoping now that I can actually be my real self"

"Oh I don't know I think it's kind of cute, little ray of sunshine" replied Puck.

Rachel laughed "Yes well after some things happened in my life that were unfortunately out of my control, I decided it was time for a change and new start, so here I am; and for the past few months have just been enjoying California life, and when I realized that Mikki would be looking at that of leave soon, I looked into maybe applying as a fill in host during her time off" said Rachel.

"Well, we're very lucky you thought to apply now then aren't we" said Puck "And you can literally be a ray of sunshine here for us"

"I think I am going to regret telling you that, aren't I?" asked Rachel.

"Maybe" replied Puck, with a laugh. "And you must find that being here in sunny California is a change from the cold winters of New York"

"Yes, but it will give me a chance to finally get a tan now" said Rachel, with a smile.

"I'm sure it will" replied Puck, with a nod and couldn't help but smile at her.

He quickly looked over to where Mikki was standing, also with a smile on her face and she gave him a nod, and they both new that they had found the temporary replacement co host for the show to fill in whilst Mikki was on her leave.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After the final audition, Puck was talking to Mikki and they both agreed that they both liked Rachel the best and that she seemed very natural on camera, but ultimately the decision on who to hire was not up to them.

Figgins came over to the two of them and cleared his throat, to get their attention.

"So we've decided to go with the second last girl, a Miss Rachel Berry. I'm sure from what I saw of your communication and chemistry with her during her filming, that you both agree with this" said Figgins.

"Yes, we do, Mikki and I were both hoping that she would be the one that you would put in the co host chair" said Puck.

"Right, she seemed to be the most natural and relaxed out the lot of the ones auditioning and could also keep up the chat with Puck without any awkward silences" said Mikki.

"Good, good. I'm glad you're all on board with this then" said Figgins.

"We are, yes" replied Mikki.

"I'll go call Miss Berry and give her the good news then" said Figgins.

"Okay" replied Puck with a nod and Figgins walked away.

"So you liked her, huh?" asked Mikki, looking to her brother in law with a smile.

"Of course I liked her" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "No, I mean you liked her, liked her"

"Huh?" asked Puck.

"Okay come on don't tell me you didn't she wasn't attractive. I'm sure my husband will think she's attractive" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Okay yes, she's quite pretty and attractive. But she's also going to be my co host, so I don't see anything happening between us"

"Hmm, and I never thought I would end up marrying my co hosts, brother in law either. But I did" replied Mikki.

"And you could have met Blaine any number of other ways as well, so don't say it's all because of that" said Puck.

"Oh and by that you mean I could have been one of the many skanky girls he picked up at work" said Mikki. "I thought you thought more highly of me than that"

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Hey, I'm sure if he plied you with enough alcohol, you would have been putty in his hands"

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, come on. Let's head for lunch. I'm starved"

"Pregnant women, I swear your minds are all over the place" said Puck and the two of them left the studio to get some lunch and then head home.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next day, Puck had contacted Figgins to get contact details for that of Rachel, so he and her could get to know one another a little more before the first show together on Monday; and like he had done previously when he and Mikki started working together he invited Rachel around to that of his place on Saturday to discuss the show and what they could possibly do with it whilst Mikki was on her maternity leave.

This time however, it was evident to the other adults in the house; that Puck seemed more nervous then when he had met that of Mikki, and Blaine and Sam were more than happy to rile him about it, especially when Mikki told them that she was pretty sure that Puck had found Rachel attractive.

"You know you should remind him how unprofessional it is to start that of a relationship with a work colleague" said Blaine, with a laugh as he along with Mikki and Puck were sitting in the living area of the house; waiting for Rachel to arrive.

"I have never started anything with that of work colleagues" said Puck, looking to his brother in law. "That was you remember starting something with my work colleague"

"Well I can't help it if she found my charm too irresistible now can I" replied Blaine with a laugh.

"You certainly didn't give up that's for sure" said Mikki, with a laugh; as there was a knock on the front door.

"Looks like your little girlfriend is here" said Blaine, with a laugh as Puck stood up and glared at him, and then looked to Mikki.

"Control your husband there for me, huh" said Puck, looking to his sister in law.

"Hey, if he speaks the truth I ain't stopping him" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"You're both insufferable, you know that" said Puck, shaking his head as Mikki and Blaine both laughed and looked at them quickly before opening the front door. "Behave, I mean it"

"Yes dad" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Rachel, hi" said Puck, as he saw his new fill in co host on the other side. "Come on in"

"Thanks" replied Rachel, as she walked inside the house; holding that of a small boy in her arms. "Sorry, I'm a bit late but Eth was still napping"

"Right" said Puck, looking to her and then the young boy, who in turn was looking at him with some interest. "I didn't realize you have a son"

"It's not something I go around telling everyone" replied Rachel, as Puck shut the front door. "I will have a sitter for him though in the mornings, so he won't be around on set"

"No, it's fine really" said Puck, giving her a smile. "I just didn't realize that all"

"Oh, I always feel as if people just want to judge me that's all for working when I have a young kid" said Rachel.

"I wouldn't do that" replied Puck shaking his head. "So you remember Mikki from yesterday"

"Yes, hello" said Rachel, looking to where she was sitting with Blaine on the sofa still.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Your little boy is gorgeous"

"Thank you" said Rachel, with a smile of her own.

"Thanks for the intro there, bro" said Blaine, looking to Puck with a laugh and then at Rachel. "I'm Blaine, your knucklehead co hosts brother in law and also Mikki's husband"

"Oh wow" said Rachel, looking to him and then Mikki and Puck. "I didn't realize that, I just thought that she might have been here to help the transitioning of roles"

"Well yes, Mik is" said Puck, with a nod. "But with a Mik you get a Blaine, and I really can't get rid of them even if I wanted too"

"Why?" asked Rachel with a laugh. "I'm sure they have a place of their own"

"Yeah we do upstairs, in the attic" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"You all live here" said Rachel, looking to them.

"We do" replied Mikki, with a nod. "We're basically a package deal"

Rachel laughed. "That's really great you're all so close with one another"

"Well, Blaine moved in here a few years ago now when Quinn passed away" said Puck. "And then when Mikki and I started Wake Up together, they started dating and then got married, and were going to move out, but ultimately decided to stay here instead and make the attic which weren't using into that of an apartment"

"Quinn was your wife?" asked Rachel. "I noticed you spoke of her in the past tense"

"She was, yes" replied Puck with a nod. "Blaine and her are, were brother and sister; so hence why he came here to live and help me out"

"That was really nice of you" said Rachel, looking to Blaine with a smile. "I know when Finn died, having people around really made a difference"

"This little guys' dad?" asked Blaine. "He was Finn"

"Yes" replied Rachel with a nod. "He was a fire-fighter and he was killed whilst working"

"I'm sorry to hear that Rachel" replied Puck, looking at the woman who was his temporary new co host. "I know firsthand how devastating it can be to lose someone you love and think you are going to be spending the rest of your life with"

"It is hard" replied Rachel, with a small smile. "But I am grateful that I have a little piece of him forever in, Ethan"

"That's how I feel about my girls" said Puck, with a smile of his own; as Blaine's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Jeff from work" he said, looking at it. "I'll just go take this in the kitchen"

"Sure sweetie" replied Mikki, looking to him with a nod.

Blaine stood up and went to walk into the kitchen, answering the phone as he went. "Yeah, Jeff what's up?"

"So did you want me to take Ethan for you a little bit, so that you and Puck can talk" said Mikki, looking at Rachel.

"You don't mind?" asked Rachel, looking to her.

"No of course not" replied Mikki. "It will be good practice for when my two are born"

"Oh wow, you're having twins" said Rachel.

"Yeah, as if there wasn't already enough people in this house already" said Mikki with a laugh. "Blaine and I decide to add twins to the mix"

Rachel laughed. "Well as long as you think you can manage to look after Eth, I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize your pregnancy"

"It will be fine" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay" said Rachel, and put Ethan down on the ground, and then bent down to her son's height. "Did you want to go and play with Mikki for a bit?"

"Hey Ethan" said Mikki, standing from the sofa and going over to the young boy; who in turn looked at her. "I'm Mikki"

Ethan looked at her and then back to Rachel, hugging her.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just going to be in here talking with Noah" said Rachel, looking at her son. "I won't be far away"

"We can make some cookies" said Mikki, looking to the young boy and holding out her hand to him. "You can help me to decorate them"

Ethan looked at her for a moment and then took her hand.

"Okay, we are making cookies then" said Mikki, with a laugh. "He's not allergic to anything is he?"

"No, he's fine" replied Rachel, with a smile to her.

"Okay, come on let's go and see what cookies we can make" said Mikki, heading to the kitchen with Ethan walking with her.

"You don't have to worry about anything going wrong there" said Puck, looking to Rachel as Mikki and Ethan walked into the kitchen. "Mik's great with kids"

"I'm sure she is" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And she and your brother in law will have their hands full with twins"

"They will" replied Puck, with a laugh. "So let's talk work. What ideas do you have Miss Berry?"

"Umm, I guess lots" said Rachel, with a laugh of her own as Puck picked up his laptop from the coffee table and opened it up.

"Okay, well let's see what we can come up with then, huh" he replied with a smile to her; and the two of them set about seeing what as a co host team they could bring to the Wake Up San Francisco breakfast show.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Monday morning, arriving at that of the station together; Mikki and Puck saw that Rachel had already arrived; for what was going to be the transition day of that from Mikki as co host to Rachel for the short time that, Mikki was unable to be on set due to the twins soon to be born.

"Good morning" said Rachel, when she saw them both.

"Is that what it is?" asked Mikki, with a sigh.

"Okay, you're just grumpy because you can't have coffee" said Puck, looking to his sister in law with a laugh.

"Oh well, gee just rub that in why don't you" replied Mikki, half glaring at him.

"Didn't sleep well, huh?" asked Rachel, looking to that of Mikki.

"Not at all" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "The twins decided they would play a soccer game at two in the morning with one another, for literally what was like an hour and then I just couldn't get back to sleep"

"Ethan loved doing that to me as well" said Rachel, with a laugh. "And it was bad enough being just one of them, I can't begin to imagine what two would be like"

"Painful, very painful" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I think my kidneys were the goals"

"And men just don't understand at all" said Rachel, shaking her head.

"You're right they just sleep" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Hey excuse me, very understanding here" said Puck, with that of a laugh. "I went through three pregnancies with Quinn, so I fully sympathize with you"

"Oh he lies, he doesn't know what it's like at all" said Mikki.

"Don't you wish just once they'd be able to feel for if only that of few hours" said Rachel. "And then they wouldn't be so quick to judge us"

"Totally" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Figgins walked over to them.

"Are we all ready to go?" he asked, looking at that of the three co hosts.

"Certainly are" said Puck.

"Great, we're on in one" said Figgins, with a nod.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a nod and looked to that of Mikki and Rachel. "After you ladies"

"Gees, why are you being so charming today" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking at her brother in law, who glared at her. "Oh, I know why"

"I'm sure Noah is always charming" said Rachel, with a smile as they sat down on set, with now one extra chair present for that of the morning's show; since there was three of them on set.

"You don't have to live with him" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Nothing charming about burping and farting guys, and I have three of them in the house"

Rachel laughed, as Puck glared at Mikki, and Mikki smiled at him.

"Okay, we're on in ten" said Joe, one of the cameramen.

"Ready" said Puck, looking to him with a nod and he started that of the countdown from five, with his hand and then gave them the signal that they were on the air.

"Wake Up San Francisco, I'm Noah Puckerman" started Puck.

"And I'm Mikayla Anderson, in what is going to be my last day here for a few months"

"Which is why we have got that of a lovely replacement co host for the time in which you are absent" said Puck, and looked to Rachel.

"Good morning San Francisco, I'm Rachel Berry" she said. "And I am so honored to be here as a replacement host for Mikayla, whilst she steps away for a short time; and has that of her what I am sure we will be some very beautiful babies"

"Thank you Rachel" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I am very honored to have that of you take my place, whilst I am away; and hopefully you will be able to keep Noah in line"

Rachel looked at her and laughed, and then looked to Puck with a smile. "I'm sure I will be able to keep him under control, don't worry about that"

"Okay" said Puck, with a laugh. "Ladies, that is quite enough about controlling men now"

"Only because he totally knows we own him" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Rachel gave a laugh as well.

"So, on today's show" said Puck, with a smile, and then the three of them continued on to with co hosting the show for what would be that of Mikki's last day for that of the time being.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

After the show had finished, and the goodbyes had been said to that of Mikki, temporarily; from that of Wake Up San Francisco, which included that of flowers and some other small presents the crew of the show had gotten for her; she along with Puck and Rachel were getting their microphones taken off.

"So you think you will be all good for tomorrow?" asked Mikki, to that of Rachel. "You can deal with Puck on your own"

"It will be fine" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "And like I said, I am sure I will be able to keep him in line"

"If not" said Mikki, with a smile. "I know where some really embarrassing photos of him are, and you are more then free to use them for that of blackmail purposes"

"Ohh, that's a good one to keep in mind" replied Rachel, with a smile also.

"You do that" said Puck, walking over to the two of them. "And you and Blaine will be finding another place to live"

"I was only kidding, please don't throw them out with nowhere to live" said Rachel, looking to Puck.

"Rach, he's kidding" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Really?" asked Rachel, looking to that of Puck, who in turn nodded.

"My mom would literally kill me if I did that" said Puck, with a laugh. "And I don't know I kind of want to live a little longer in my life"

"Well that and you have three daughters who would lose their father too" said Rachel.

"And their grandmother as well, who'd be in jail for that of her son's murder" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You are one twisted individual you know that Mikayla Anderson" said Puck, looking to her with a laugh. "I really hate to see what your kids are going to be like"

"Well Blaine is there dad" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Uh huh" replied Puck, with a nod. "And that what is the scary part"

"I'm sure they will be very beautiful and sweet little babies" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the three of them headed off set to that of their homes, not knowing now just where the future was planning to take that of them all.

* * *

_End Note: Well there you have it, Rachel has finally arrived. And Puck is __clearly taken by her already. Congrats to those who guessed correctly __further back that Rae was Rachel; and also those who predicted that she would __be the new morning show co host to fill in for Mikki.  
But I guess no one __would have seen her coming into it being a single mom, having had a child __with Finn; who like Quinn had also died in tragic circumstances. There will __now be an update sometime soon (as well as a cover update, since the cat is out of the __bag!) to that of the story "Whatever Happened To Predictability" on how __Rachel and Finn met one another; so do go and check that one out when I get __done! _

_Also quickly I do want to touch on that of the somewhat dilemma people seem __to have with that of the 2 'what ifs' I have spun off from this, and have __Mikki decide when she and Blaine were broken up for that short period of __time to end things with him fully and go back home to South Carolina to be with Sebastian __again.  
Whilst I do have that of 3 main OTPs that I like to write, and __majority of time will be my endgame. I also as a writer like to challenge __myself - and a more in depth note is on that of chapter 5 of "Runnin' Back __Home To You' in regards to this. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading and keep and eye out for more stories from me. _

_There are still a few interesting twists to come in this, something that will __see part of Mikki's past clash with that of Puck's past; in a very emotional way __and that will be towards the end of this story, as I always felt that closure __was something we lacked getting in what was that of the original FH._

_Now that I have intrigued as to what that could possibly be, until next time._

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
